ÁNGEL 5: CONNOR IN LOVE
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Siguiendo la serie de undersea experience, han pasado los años y encontramos a Ángel siendo un padre de familía de un adolescente y de un joven adulto. Este fic contiene OMC. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan. Fic de 36 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella noche hacía ya 15 años de la muerte de Buffy. Ángel como cada año, se había encerrado en casa intentando no ver ni hablar con nadie. El resto del año lo llevaba más o menos bien. Qué remedio, ser padre vampiro soltero no era fácil. No había tiempo para recrearse en el dolor. Tenían un magnifico niñito de 15 años que no le permitía bajar la guardia. Liam era físicamente su viva imagen. Alto, fuerte, grandes espaldas y mirada penetrante. Pero ahí se acababa todo el parecido con él. Liam había heredado el carácter de Buffy. Era alegre, despreocupado, carismático y lleno de energía. Había sido un niño hiperactivo, y de no ser de la ayuda de todos Liam habría logrado lo que 185 años no habían logrado, acabar con Ángel. Pero al llegar a la pubertad, Liam se había calmado bastante. Y Ángel disfrutaba de su papel de padre plenamente.

- ¡Papá! Salgo, regresaré a las 12 (Ángel salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a salir de su habitación)

- Alto ahí, Liam.

- Ey, papá, ya salía, regresaré a las 12, nos vemos

- Liam, quito ahí, te he dicho.

- Grrrr (dijo rodando los ojos) Voy a llegar tarde, papá (quejándose)

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa de Jared y Ben. Jared, Ben, Ron y yo hemos quedado. Maratón de zombies en la CW.

- ¿Maratón de zombies? (dijo Ángel casi en pánico)

- De películas de zombie, papá. La madre de Ben nos traerá a casa. Nos vemos

- Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

- ¿Qué? Venga papá, estaremos en casa de Jared y la madre de Ben me traerá de vuelta ¿Qué más necesitas? (dijo poniéndole morritos)

- Jovencito, yo no soy uno de tus amiguitos así que me hablas con respeto (dijo Ángel poniéndose las manos en la cintura)

- Lo sientoooooo (dijo disgustado Liam, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, así que diría lo que fuese). Venga papi es sábado, mañana es Domingo. Y estaremos en casa. Y me traerán a casa en coche (Ángel se daba cuenta que su hijo no sé daba cuenta de que día era aquel).

- De acuerdo, pásatelo bien (dándole un beso en la frente)

- Papá (dijo mortificado)

- ¿Qué? He respetado las reglas. No era en público. (dijo fingiendo estar ofendido) anda, toma 15 dólares (dándole 15 dólares y sonriéndole) por si podéis pizzas.

- Gracias, papá, nos vemos

- Nos vemos (pero no acabó de pronunciar la frase que Liam ya estaba fuera de casa).

Liam era un chico encantador, era un gran deportista, era muy buen chico, era bromista, le gustaba hablar y pasárselo bien con sus amigos. No era un gran estudiante, pero se las iba apañando para ir pasando los cursos sin que lo tacharan de "cortito". No era el típico atleta sin cerebro, pero tampoco era un Einstein. Lo cierto, es que los estudios no le interesaban para nada, si estudiaba y hacías los deberes era porque su padre era bastante intransigente con los estudios. Y si quería poder salir con sus amigos y tener una vida más o menos relajada más valía tener a papá Ángel contento. Sabía que a Ángel más valía tenerlo de buen humor, porque cuando se enfadaba era temible. Jamás había abusado de él. Pero como decirlo, su padre había nacido casi 300 años atrás y en lo que se refería a los métodos de educar a un hijo, era bastante chapado a la antigua. Vaya que como Cordi le gustaba decir, Ángel era un papá- sargento adorablemente sobreprotector.

- ¡Ey, Liam!, ¿Qué te llevo tanto tiempo, man?

- El tráfico estaba horrible, odio las mamis con sus horribles subarus (dijo quejándose Liam, lo cierto es que llegaba tarde porque su padre lo había demorado, pero en su vida lo reconocería).

- Ya te digo, man (chocando los puños).

- Pues hay algunas de esas mamis que son bien hots. Y sabes, van tan salidas porque sus maridos no les dan lo que es bueno, que están dispuestas a hacerte auténticas guarradas en la cama (los otros tres chicos se giraron y miraron flipando a Ben).

- Si, claro (soltó Liam) habló la voz de la experiencia, verdad jajajaja (los chicos se rieron, excepto Ben)

- Como sea chicos, vosotros seguid persiguiendo a Patsi Kensigtons y a Lorie Junes, que tendréis 17 y aun seréis vírgenes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tú? Tú ya…(Ron tenía los ojos como platos)

- Ron, no le hagas caso, es un fantasma, él sigue siendo tan virgen como la lana de los peuquitos de tu sobrinito jajaja

- No pienso discutir con vosotros, niños (dijo chuleándose Ben). Pero supongo, que si estáis tan flipados con esto, mejor cambio los planes para esta noche.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a casa de Jared a ver el maratón zombie? (preguntó Ron)

- Jajaja (Jared, Ben y Buxter se miraron y se rieron)

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos? (dijo ya cansado Liam)

- Nos vamos a las a fueras.

- ¿a las afueras? (preguntó Ron intentando no sonar asustado)

- Si, a un local de striptease en Claremont.

- Tú estás loco, cómo vamos a ir allí, además ninguno de nosotros tiene 21 años (dijo Ron de nuevo)

- Tranquilo, mi primo trabaja allí, y nos va a colar (dijo Jared) y por lo de llagar allí jajaja (los 3 se volvieron a reír, aquello empezaba a mosquear a Liam, que no le gustaba que lo trataran de panoli)

- Tíos, ya dejad ese rollo.

- Joder Liam, hoy que mosca te picó. Llegaremos en taxi, por gentileza de mi hermanita (enseñándole un fajo de billetes)

- ¿qué pasa ahora tu hermana se dedica al narcotráfico?

- No, mejor, al póker online.

- ¿en serio Támara?

- Es un puto crack con las cartas, un consejo tío, no dejes que te engaña esa carita de mojigata, es un auténtica hija de perra cuando se trata de cartas (Jared puso cara de dolor).

- ¿Entonces, qué cojones hacemos aun aquí parados? (dijo Liam riéndose y agarrando por el cuello a Jared y arrastrándolo hasta la parada de taxis) jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

21:30 local de bailes exóticos L & M

- Wooooooooooooooooooooooooa eso es nena quítatelo todo,

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii, guapa, muévelas, muévelas para mí, baby.

- Nena, estás tan hot que haces que de mis pantalones salga humo.

- Wooooooooooooa yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai nena eso es, si así es

(los 4 chicos estaban pasando el momento de su vida, en jamás habían visto chicas tan guapas y con menos ropas y bailando tan sexy para ellos. El local abría a las 21:00 pero no era hasta pasada la media noche que se llenaba de gente, así que las chicas estaban bailando casi en exclusividad para ellos. Sin darse cuenta los chicos, Jared les trajo unas cervezas. En menos de medía hora, todos a excepción de Liam, estaban ya borrachos. Liam tardó una hora más, pero a las diez y media estaba todo borracho, gritándoles obscenidades a aquellas muchachas)

- Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Ey, Liam, Liam (Ben le dijo a Liam agarrándolo por el cogote) esa tía me ha dicho que por 30 pavos nos hace una paja.

- Tío, por 30 pavos me la hago yo. No pienso darle 30 pavos por una paja (dijo claramente ebrio pero intentaba sonar como un tipo de 30 en vez de un mocoso de 15)

- Tienes razón, siempre tienes razón, Liam, tú si que molas, tú piensas a lo grande. Sabes que, voy a preguntarle que nos lleva por hacerlo con los dos.

- ¿Qué? (pero Ben ya se había ido a hablar con aquella chica. Liam se volvió a girarse y le metió 5 dólares en el tanga de la chica que contorneaba enfrente suyo).

Liam perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien, todo era divertido todo estaba bien. Aquel era el mejor día de su vida. De repente las sirenas de la policía lo regresaron a la realidad. Se incorporó de golpe, demasiado rápido, la chica que estaba justo encima suyo, se cayó de espalda.

- Mierda, joder, lo siento

- Imbécil, me hiciste daño, que mierda pasa contigo (la bailarina le chillaba sin moverse aun del suelo, Ben estaba al lado tumbado desnudo medio inconsciente)

- Ben, corre, imbécil, la poli.

- ¿qué poli? (dijo La chica, vistiéndose muy rápido)

- ¿No oíste las sirenas?.

- Chico habéis bebido mucho, no hay sirenas ni (y en ese momento escuchó la sirenas)

- Ayúdame a vestirlo, yo me lo llevo.

- Tío, largaros de aquí si me pillan con 2 niños, me meten en la cárcel (dijo ayudando a vestir a Ben) Id por la salida de incendios, da un garaje, des de allí podéis salir a la 23 con Staunton.

- Gracias

- Ni gracias, ni pollas, largaos de aquí, ¡ya! (dijo empujándolo suavemente hacia la ventana. Liam cargaba a caballito a Ben, menos mal que tenía una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, sino aquello hubiera sido imposible).

Liam estaba sentado encima del capó de un coche, intentando despertar a Ben, no tenía ni idea de que había pasado con Ron, Jared y Buxter. Maldita sea, de todas las noches del mundo, la poli había tenido que escoger aquella noche precisamente. Liam se quedó mirando desde aquel garaje a ver si veía a sus amigos. Por desgracia, los vio. Y tanto que los vio. La policía los metía dentro de un furgón. Estaban tan muertos.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (gruñó Ben) tío que cebollón (agarrándose la cabeza)

- Tío, estamos muerto. La poli se ha llevado a tu hermano y a Ron y a Buxter.

- ¡QUÉ! (gritó Ben, pero enseguida se llevó las manos a las cabeza por el dolor)

- ¡Joder, haz algo!

- ¿El qué?

- No sé tío, haz algo. Tío mi madre va a flipar.

- ¿tu madre va a flipar? Tío estábamos en un local de striptease, borrachos perdidos, y tú y yo teniendo sexo con una puta. Presentarán cargos.

- ¡Joder, joder, joder! (solo hacía que repetir Ben)

- Ok, ok, que no cunda el pánico. Tú ve para casa. Yo encontraré la manera, vale.

- ¿seguro?

- No, man. No sé nada, pero algo encontraré, ya me conoces, tengo una suerte del copón.

- Jajaja eso es cierto, tú eres el chico maravillas.

- Eso ha sonado muy gay, man. Déjalo, ve para casa.

- Y que le dio a mi madre?

- ¿Yo qué sé? Dile que te encuentras mal. ¡Miente, joder!, No es como si fueras nuevo en esto! (Dijo enfadado)

- Vale, me largo, confío en ti, Liam (dijo y salió corriendo de allí. En cuanto Ben estuvo fuera de garaje. Liam salió corriendo por las azoteas en búsqueda del rastro de sus amigos. No tardó mucho en darles alcance. Aún no habían llegado a la comisaría. Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la camiseta y se la puso en la cabeza, para tapar su cara, después volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y saltó sobre el furgón. Utilizando su superfuerza arrancó la puerta del furgón. Y dejó inconsciente al policía que había dentro del furgón. Entonces agarró a sus tres amigos y los sacó de allí. Salió corriendo con sus amigos, los dejó a salvo en una azotea y desapareció)

Aquello había sido como de las pelis de spiderman o batman, había sido tan guay. La adrenalina le iba a mil. Aquello era lo más guay que había hecho en su vida. Y le hubiera encantado poder compartirlo con sus amigos. Pero no podía. Nadie debía saber que era medio humano medio vampiro. Si la gente lo supiera él y su padre acabarían en una mesa de autopsias en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Liam estaba totalmente consciente, ya no había ni rastro del alcohol en su organismo. Otro punto a favor de ser un hibrido. Liam, miró su reloj. Y vio que eran casi las once. Así que decidió regresar a casa. Su padre estaría contento. Al fin y al cabo llegaría antes de lo previsto.

- Ey papá, ya llegué (dijo dejando la chaqueta en el armario y las llaves en el platito)

- Liam, en tu habitación (gritó Ángel. Liam intentó recordar si había ordenado su habitación esa semana. Al entrar en su habitación vio a su padre tumbado en su cama. Connor estaba allí también, los dos estaba viendo las noticias en la tele)

- Ey, Conn. Qué bueno. ¿Te quedas el fin de semana? (dijo alegrándose de ver a su hermano en casa)

- Me iba a quedar, ya sabes cómo se pone el viejo en esta época del año (Liam lo miró y puso una mueca de no entender de qué narices le hablaba Connor).

- Déjalo, Connor (Ángel prefería que Liam no recordara que aquel era el día en que se cumplía 15 años en que su madre había muerto dejándolo huérfano de madre). ¿Qué tal la maratón Zombie?

- Bien, ya sabes,… zombis, les encanta comer sesos de paletos de los sesenta. ¿Y vosotros qué? (dijo sacándose las zapatillas de deporte y tirándolas cada una a una punta de la habitación)

- Creo que yo voy a bajar a tomar un poco de agua, me pica la garganta (dijo Connor mirando a su padre y su padre asintió con la cabeza. Liam se dio cuenta que su padre y Connor estaban muy tensos y vio el cepillo de pelo en la mesita así que dedujo que su padre había tenido una charla con su hermano)

- (Liam esperó a que Connor saliera de la habitación) ¿qué ha hecho ya el destructor? Jajaja

- Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam cuantas veces he de repetirte que no me gusta que lo le llames así.

- En verdad debería llamarte el destructorcito. Me fastidia que se comporte como el hermano mayor siempre, el sheriff de la ciudad. Yo nací mucho antes que él. Yo soy el sheriff de esta ciudad (dijo poniendo morros).

- Es mayor que tú y por lo visto tiene más cabeza, por eso se comporta como el sheriff (y antes que pudiera protestar, su padre puso el volumen a las noticias de la televisión. La periodista narraba la noticia de un superhombre que había asaltado un furgón de la policía liberando a 3 detenidos y dejando inconsciente a dos policías. Y se veían unas imágenes de pésima calidad de una persona arrancando de cuajo las puertas del furgón y una especie de rayo saliendo de la furgoneta)

- ¡Solo fue a uno! ¡Solo había un poli dentro! (dijo enfadado Liam. Entonces se dio cuenta que acababa de inculparse, las imágenes eran realmente malas, podría haber sido un vampiro o un demonio o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural con superfuerza y supervelocidad. Liam tragó saliva y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en ese mismo instante la tierra se abriera a su pies y se lo tragara)

- ¡Maldita sea Liam! Sin mencionar que me mintieras, que me desobedecieras

- ¿desobedecer? (saltó Liam enseguida)

- ¿Puedes salir de la ciudad sin mi permiso, Liam?

- No, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza).

- Como iba diciendo, a parte de mentirme y desobedecerme has utilizado tus habilidades para dejar inconsciente a un policía y liberar unos delincuentes

- ¡No eran unos delincuentes!

- Eso no es lo que dicen las noticias (dijo muy enfadado)

- No lo eran, eran mis amigos.

- ¿Y qué hacían tus amigos en el furgón de un coche de policía? (Liam bajó aún más la cabeza y se quedó callado)

- Hijo. Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, esta noche no vas a dormir muy cómodamente que digamos. Así que si quieres poder sentarte algún día no muy lejano, te sugiero que empieces a hablar.

- Papá, no te va a gustar,


	3. Chapter 3

- Papá, no te va a gustar,

- Que me mientas, me desobedezcas y hagas un alarde de tus aptitudes especiales ante una cámara mientras dejabas inconsciente a un agente de policía y liberabas a unos detenidos no me vuelve loco precisamente (su padre estaba siendo sarcástico, no iba a sentarse en una semana) así que te lo preguntaré solo una vez más ¿Qué hacían tus amigos en el furgón de un coche de policía?

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm bueno, les detuvieron.

- Eso ya me lo imagino, hijo (Ángel tomó el cepillo de la mesita. Liam tragó saliva y enseguida empezó a hablar) Fuimos a un local y bebimos, hubo una redada y los arrestaron.

- ¿y a ti?

- A mí no (dijo casi en un susurro)

- ¿tú no estabas con ellos? (Liam no sabía que contestar a su padre) Liam Ruppert Galway habla, o mi amigo (enseñándole el cepillo) te hará hablar.

- No, señor, Ben y yo estábamos…

- Idiota di la verdad ya estás frito, papá siempre sabe cuándo mentimos intenta salvar algo de tu culo, enano (dijo Connor desde la cocina, sabiendo que su hermano lo podría oír perfectamente. Liam oyó a su hermano y aunque ahora mismo le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo en todos los morros, sabía que tenía razón).

- Fuimos a un local de bailarinas exóticas (dicho así hasta sonaba bien. ¿a quién intentaba engañar? A su padre claro que no, su mirada se había oscurecido de golpe) Ben y yo subimos arriba a una de las habitaciones

- ¿A ver si me quedó claro, hijo? ¡Fuiste a un puticlub y te acostaste con una prostituta! ¿es eso hijo? (Ángel se levantó de la cama de golpe y le gritó a la cara. Liam estaba aterrado. Connor dejó caer la botella del zumo expresamente al suelo. El ruido de la botella haciéndose añicos, rompió la tensión)

- Lo siento, se me escabulló de las manos, ya lo recojo (gritó Connor desde la cocina)

- Ten cuidado en no cortarte Connor (dijo Ángel dejando por unos segundos a Liam) Déjalo, no toques nada, ya lo limpio yo. (volvió a dirigirse a Liam y apuntándole con el dedo) Tú no te muevas de aquí, ahora vengo (y con velocidad de vampiro bajó hasta la cocina)

- Ey papá. Lo siento, estoy más torpe de lo normal jeje

- Ya torpe, si crees que no sé lo que intentas es que al igual que tu hermano me tenéis por idiota.

- Papá no seas así.

- ¿Que no sea cómo? No solo nos ha puesto a todos en peligro saliendo así por las noticias. Sino que me ha mentido, me has desobedecido, se ha ido de putas! Tiene 15 años! Mi niño, mi bebé se ha ido de putas!

- ¿Creí que tu bebé era yo? (dijo con una media sonrisita)

- Connor, no estoy de humor. Lo sé, no es un buen día para ti. Y Liam la ha cagado a lo grande. Pero esas imágenes son una puta mierda y lo sabes papá. Por esas imágenes no corremos peligro.

- Connor, esa boca (dijo sin ni darse cuenta de que lo estaba amonestando hasta que vio la cara de incredibilidad de Connor).LO SIENTO, HIJO. Tienes razón, no es una buena noche para mi.

- Porque no nos vamos todos a dormir y mañana ya hablas con Liam. No es por nada papá, pero le he tomado cariño al mocoso y si lo matas ahora, bueno…tendría una habitación más grande cuando viniera (dijo haciendo como si se lo estuviera pensando)

- Jajaja muy gracioso hijo, no pienso matar a Liam, aunque esta sea la mayor estupidez que haya hecho en su vida.

- Papá tiene 15, en cuestiones de estupideces recién empieza.

- Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor hijo. Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a un padre.

- Jajaja venga papá, vete a dormir, yo ya hablaré con nuestro Hugh Grant (Ángel decidió hacer caso a su hijo, había decidido castigar a Liam por haberse descubierto de esa manera, pero lo del prostíbulo lo superaba en mucho).

- Oye enano (Connor se tiró en su cama)

- ¿y papá?

- ¿No nos has oído? (dijo arqueando la ceja)

- Si, bueno…habláis muy fuerte y yo tengo muy buen oído, ya sabes

- Si, ya sé. Acuéstate, tu culo esta noche está a salvo.

- Me va a matar ¿verdad?

- Si. Donde está tu cama voy a poner un banco de pesas.

- Conooooooooooooooooooor (dijo poniendo un puchero)

- Liam, te has ido de putas. Tío, ¿en que pensabas? Tienes 15 años. Tu padre tiene casi 300, católico y es un vampiro que se dedica a luchar contra lo sobrehumano. Y tiene una moral más rígida que el palo de la bandera.

- Jooooo, pero exceptuándote a ti, todos son tan rematadamente perfectos, que nada más que la cague lo más mínimo ya parece que sea el puto Jack el destripador.

- Buenooo irse de putas no es precisamente una fruslería, Liam. ¡joder, Liam! Que tienes 15. Yo a tu edad si me tocaba ahí abajo pensaba que iría directo al infierno.

- Bueno eso es porque Holtz era un demente sádico (Connor sabía que Liam tenía razón pero le dolía que hablaran así de Holtz)

- Si, vale. Pero tío, tu primera vez con una puta? En serio? Pensé que te gustaba esa tal Martha.

- Y me gusta. Yo no planee ir allí fueron los chicos, ellos me liaron.

- Que bien, dile eso a papá, le va encantar. Solo espero que jamás te ofrezcan tomar drogas.

- ¡tú también, no! Ya tengo suficiente con papá.

- Oye, mocoso. Me he cargado la jarra del zumo, para salvarte el culo, así que abaja esos humos (dijo un poco enfadado).

- Connor, qué debo decirle, ya sabes tú tienes más experiencia en eso… no quiero que me pegue (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

- Si, aunque eso de la experiencia ha sonado fatal

- Pero es verdad (dijo con morritos) recuerda que compartimos habitación y que tengo un muy buen oído.

- Jajaja ok, vale, papá y yo hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos

- Si, pero ahora no es sobre papá y tú es sobre ese puto cepillo y mi culo. Ves, hasta lo ha dejado ahí para martirizarme (agarrando el cepillo y metiéndolo en el cajón de la mesita).

- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres un consejo de uno que ha estado demasiadas veces en esa posición?

- Si, por favor (dijo suplicándole Liam)

- Trágate el orgullo, sé humilde, solo di la verdad y frases cortas y simples. Si logras seguir esas 4 normas puede que llegues a los 16.

- ¿a ti te funcionaba? (preguntó con esperanza)

- ¡Qué va! (Liam se desplomó) pero es porque mi orgullo nunca me permitió cerrar el pico y aceptar el castigo sin rechistar y a la primera.

- ¡Perfecto! (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo) tu problema siempre ha estado con lo de decir la verdad (no era un secreto que Liam solía decorar la realidad para que se adaptase más a sus conveniencias) , y papá ya la sabe. Así que cíñete a mis consejos, enano.

- Jooooooooooooooo pero si nací antes que tú.

- Ya, pero yo fui a una dimensión donde el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y ahora soy 6 años mayor que tú. Otra de las muchas mierdas de nuestra familia. Como esa de que hoy hace 15 años tu madre muriera para salvar a la humanidad, a sus amigos, a su familia y a ti.

- (Liam corrió a mirar el calendario de la mesita) ¡Mierda!

- ¿Por eso viniste, no?

- Si, ya sabes como se pone el viejo para esta época.

- Ahora si que estoy muerto.

- No, hombre no. No estás muerto. Tu culo puede… pero tu seguirás vivo.

- Ja ja ja (dijo con ironía Liam) muy gracioso Connor. No tiene ni puta gracia,

- Pues des de aquí si que la tiene. Mola no ser el que está en líos para variar.

- Idiota (tirándole la almohada)

- Pequeño putero (Liam abrió mucho los ojos al oír a su hermano y de repente ambos se rieron a carcajadas) jajaja

- ¡A dormir ya! (se escuchó gruñir des de la habitación de Ángel)

- Ya lo enfadaste (dijo Liam apagando la luz)

- Lo siento, puterito jajaja (Connor dijo lo más flojo que pudo)


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente. Los chicos como siempre se levantaron y bajaron a arrasar con la cocina. Ambos estaban bromeando mientras comían sus cereales. De repente un ayyyyy ay ay ay interrumpió el bonito momento polaroid.

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ay ay ay (gritaba Connor mientras intentaba que su padre soltara el agarre de su oreja) papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Que tengas 21 años, no significa que ya no sea tu padre y que puedas portarte como un auténtico troglodita.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho? Ayyyyyyyyyy papá (sonando como un niño de 5 años)

- Si, vuelvo a oírte llamarle a tu hermano lo que le llamaste ayer noche, te aseguro que vas a estar escupiendo jabón hasta que cumplas los 50. ¿entendido? (retorciéndole un poquito más la oreja)

- Ayyyyyyyyyy si papá, si lo juro, ayyy, lo siento, no volveré a llamarlo pu…(Ángel dio un tirón más fuerte) ay ay ay no le volveré a llamar así.

- Muy bien (y le soltó la oreja, y apuntándole con el dedo a Liam) y tú, niñito, borra esa sonrisita. Porque cuando acabes esos cereales tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente (Connor sonrió y aunque Ángel estaba de espaldas sabía perfectamente que su hijo estaba sonriendo). Connor! Mientras tu hermano y yo hablamos, quiero que tu hagas inventario de la armería.

- ¿qué? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

- Lo sé, hijo. Pero el inventario hay que hacerse y que mejor momento que este. Además ahí abajo está insonorizado (Connor puso una mueca pero no le apetecía oír los gritos de su hermano )

- Valeeee pero este fin de semana me dejas el coche.

- Tu haz un buen trabajo ahí abajo y ya lo discutiremos ¿ok?

- Buena suerte, hermanito (dijo revolviéndole el pelo y bajando a la armería con el bol de cereales)

- Papá yo

- No aquí, no quiero que entre alguno de los chicos y nos interrumpa. Subamos a tu habitación.

- Sí, señor (dijo intentando sonar respetuoso)

- Ok, hijo. Acabemos con esto. Ya sabes cómo va esto ¿Por qué estás en problemas hijo?

- Porque te mentí, te desobedecí, bebí alcohol, entre un local para mayores de 21, estuve con una prostituta y utilice mis habilidades para sacar a mis amigos de un coche de policía

- Y golpeaste a un agente de policía

- Y golpee a un agente de policía (dijo tragando saliva).

- Muy bien. Estarás castigado, arresto domiciliario por un mes. Ya sabes nada de electrónicos para los niños que han sido malos.

- De acuerdo, papa (bajando la cabeza, sabía que debía ser humilde, Connor tenía razón. Liam se sentó derrotado en la cama)

- Muy bien, jovencito ¿y el cepillo? (dijo Ángel mirando hacia la mesita de noche. Liam puso una mueca de dolor, pero abrió el cajón y le dio el cepillo a su padre)

- Por favor, papá, el cepillo no, tu mano duele un montón, venga papi, eres un vampiro, tienes super fuerza.

- Y tú por lo visto también…y también sanas con más rapidez que los demás. Y quiero que esta zurra permanezca viva en tu subconsciente durante mucho tiempo.

- No es mi subconsciente lo que me preocupa papá (dijo con un pucherito y llevándose las manos al trasero. Ángel tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para no reírse).

- Pues parece que para llegar al subconsciente de tu hermano o el tuyo el único camino que vale es el que empieza en mi mano y a través de vuestros traseros llega a vuestras cabezotas.

- ¿Cuantos?

- No pienso contarlos. Hasta que crea que ya ha hecho mella la idea.

- ¿Y con el cepillo?

- La última vez fueron 20.

- ¡40! No podré con 40, papá, no después de una zurra completa (dijo llorando ya. A diferencia de Connor. Liam era mucho más fácil de leer. Era transparente, Ángel sabía cuando estaba triste, preocupado, alegre, nervioso, hambriento...)

- Si, que puedes. Puedes y vas a hacerlo (dijo intentando cerrar su corazón. Y se sentó en la cama de su hijo) pantalones y calzoncillos abajo (Liam se quedó mirando a su padre con ojitos de perrito abandonado) Liam, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

- Papá, por favor, perdóname los 40 con el cepillo, juro que nunca más pondré en peligro nuestra seguridad ni iré a un local de esos. Te lo juro, de verdad, papá (llorando).

- ¿Hijo…por las buenas o por las malas? (dijo en un tono solemne y seguro. Liam se dio por vencido y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se puso sobre el regazo de su padre).

- Papi

- Plass plass plass (Ángel empezó a dejar caer su pesada mano sobre el trasero de su hijo una y otra vez sin compasión, hasta que le trasero de su hijo estaba de un rojo cereza y el chico ya hacía un buen rato que dejado las promesas del todo tipo y solo hacía que llorar. Entonces tomó el cepillo y empezó a castigar el trasero de nuevo) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AY AY AYYYYYYYYYYYYY AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF NO MÁS MENTIRAS, HIJO ESTOY MUY CANSADO DE TUS MENTIRAS.

- NUNCA MÁS, LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF SE ACABÓ DESOBEDECERME A LA QUE TENGAS LA MÁS PEQUEÑA OPORTUNIDAD

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY AY

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF NO VOLVERÁS A PONERTE EN PELIGRO, NI A PONERNOS A NOSOTROS NI A HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO LA DE GOLPEAR A UN AGENTE DE POLICIA Y DESTROZAR UN FURGÓN POLICIAL

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Y SI VUELVES A PONER UN PIE EN UN ANTRO DE ESOS O IR DE PROSTITUTAS TE JURO QUE SERÁ MI CINTURÓN EL QUE HABLE NO ESTE CEPILLITO

- LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUNCA MÁS, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUU

- OK, muy bien, hijo, muy bien respira, respira, ya está, ya acabó, papá te quiere, papá te perdona, ya está, ya se acabó. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Lo juro, seré bueno, lo seré

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé, eres un buen chico, pero hijo, no sé que pasa últimamente que tiendes a tomar las peores decisiones posibles.

- Lo siento papaaaaaaaaa ¿me perdonas?

- Claro que si. Mi vida. Estás perdonado. Pero el castigo sigue en pie un mes sin salir y sin electrónicos.

- Joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Si prefieres puedo seguir zurrándote?

- No, no, no (casi en pánico) un mes está bien.

- Jajaja eso me parece bien. Cuando te hayas recuperado bajas y ayudas a tu hermano con el inventario.

- ¿lo he de hacer?

- No, pero pensé que estaría bien ayudar a tu hermano (dijo saliendo de la habitación. Liam se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un chándal porque los jeans le molestaban demasiado. Después bajó a la armaría y se puso ayudar a Connor con el inventario. Ángel no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse muy feliz de tener a sus dos chicos con él).


	5. Chapter 5

UNOS MESES MÁS TARDE…

Ángel llevaba toda la tarde un poco agitado. Todo el equipo se había dado cuenta, era incapaz de permanecer sentado más de 10 minutos, y estaba de un humor de perros. Ángel también se había dado cuenta que su humor no era muy bueno, así que aprovechó que había un trabajito rutinario y mandó a Gunn y a Fred a investigar. Wes que tenía su propia casa decidió que si no le necesitaban más por allí se tomaría el resto de la semana libre y aprovecharía para arreglar unas cuantas cosas en la casa. Lorne se quedó aun rato más, pero decidió que aquella era una buena tarde para ir a visitar a unos viejos amigos a los cuales llevaba tiempo poniéndoles excusas para no visitar.

A las siete, el hotel estaba desierto. Ángel, se puso a hacer un poco de limpieza en su despacho, aquello lo relajaría un poco. Entonces oyó la puerta trasera del hotel. Los chicos se había ido ya todos, así que solo podían ser o Liam o Connor. En cualquier caso, debía dejar la tarea para más tarde.

**- ¿Hay alguien?** (gritó Connor al llegar al vestíbulo y ver el hotel vacío y en silencio)

**- si, hijo** (salió de su oficina Ángel)

**- ¡Vaya que vacío está esto! ¿Pasó algo?**

**- no** (dijo muy seco ángel y con cara de pocos amigos).

**- ok ¿qué he hecho ya?**

**- ¿porqué? ¿Has hecho algo de lo que debas preocuparte?** (dijo arqueando la ceja pero sin sonreír lo más mínimo. Connor comprendió que su padre estaba realmente enojado por alguna cosa. Hizo un repaso mental rápido de todas las cosas que podrían molestar de esa manera a su padre y seguía igual de perdido como al principio. No era un santo, pero no recordaba haber hecho alguna de esas cosas que a su padre le molestan tanto).

**- papá, por favor, solo he venido a por mi cazadora y mi ipod, se los dejé a Liam hace un par de semanas y aún no me los ha devuelto. Ya sabes, ese mocoso se apropia de todo** (pero su padre en vez de sonreír a ese comentario solo hizo que dar una especie de bufido).

**- Entonces ha sido Liam ¿no? vaya parece que el chico se ha puesto las pilas…últimamente está que se sale. ¿Qué ha hecho el mocoso esta vez?**

**- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?** (dijo ignorando la pregunta de su hijo)

**- nop, mañana. Pero no creo que pueda pasarme mañana y hoy tenía la tarde libre.**

**- entonces te quedas a dormir.**

**- no, recogeré eso y me vuelvo a la residencia,**

**- no estaba preguntándolo Connor, te lo estaba diciendo** (Ángel entornó los ojos y dijo en un tono muy severo).

**- Ok, ¿qué he hecho? Te juro papá, que no te estoy toreando, no tengo ni idea.**

**- quiero tener una charla con tu hermano y contigo**.

**- ¿Una charla? ¿Qué tipo de charla? ¿De las de momento polaroid o las de momento no podré sentarme cómodamente por días?** (aunque con esa cara Connor tenía el amargo presentimiento que era de este último tipo).

**- Cuando regrese tu hermano hablaremos** (dijo seco Ángel).

- **venga, papá, dame un adelanto, quiero saber a que me voy a enfrentar** (dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto, aunque no sabía cual era el asunto y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Por más que pensara, no recordaba que Liam y él hubieran hecho nada que cabreara a su padre)...

**- He dicho que cuando llegue Liam.**

**- Son las siete ¿no debería de estar ya aquí?**

**- Llegará en medía hora. Tenía tutoría.**

**- ¡No, papá!** (con una mueca de disgusto) **No me lo puedo creer, al final lo apuntaste a clases de tutoría, ¡Eso es retorcido hasta para Ángelus!**

**- El maestro me dijo que estaba a punto de repetir curso. ¿Qué quiere que hiciera?**

**- No sé, ¿pero tutoría? Es una putada papá. Te jode la vida social por completo. Y en el instituto la vida social es más importante que las calificaciones.**

**- ¿En serio? Pues ni su maestro ni yo opinamos así. ¿Y sabes? ninguna universidad le preguntará cuantos amiguitos tenía en la escuela, ¡sino cuales eran sus calificaciones!** (Ángel se alteró bastante y Connor se dio cuenta así que decidió dar un paso hacia a tras)

**- lo siento, papá. Lo sé, disculpa. Solo es que es una putada.**

**- Lo es. Pero si tu hermano se hubiera esforzado más en vez de golfear con sus amigos ahora no tendría que asistir a esas clases. Liam no es idiota, es vago. Y no quiero hijos vagos.**

**- valeeeeeeeee, ¿entonces de ahí tu cabreo?**

**- ¿tengo más motivos para estar enfadado?**

**- papá, déjalo, sabes que odio cuando te pones en ese plan. Si estás enfadado conmigo solo dímelo, déjate de juegos.**

**- oh si, y tanto que os lo voy a decir, pero cuando llegue Liam. Por cierto ¿cómo te está yendo a ti este trimestre?**

**- esto… bueno…este trimestre está siendo más difícil, nos están cargando a trabajos estúpidos y bueno yo no tengo mucho trabajo y…**

**- lo primero es lo primero Connor, si he de quitarte de algunas cazas, lo haré.**

**- no es eso papá** (se apresuró Connor a decir) **es solo que es…es un coñazo **(ángel rodó los ojos, no había tenido suerte con sus muchachos a ninguno de los dos les fascinaba estudiar).

**- ¿Y qué planeas hacer?**

**- pues…bueno…yo…había pensado que…bueno solo presentarme a 6 de las 9. Y asegurarme la jugada. No creo que pueda con las 9.**

**- ¿Y si te dedicas al 100x100 con tus estudios?**

**- Eso no fue lo acordado papá** (dijo ahora poniéndose él de mal humor). **Dije que iría a la universidad si podía continuar con el negocio familiar **(Connor siempre usaba ese eufemismo para no decir que se dedicaba a matar todo tipo de monstruos.)

**- Connor cuando te** (pero en ese momento entró Liam por la puerta trasera refunfuñando alguna cosa)

**- ¡Ey, Liam! **(dijo rápidamente Connor que veía en la entrada de su hermano una oportunidad para matar el tema con su padre)** ¿Qué tal?**

**- una puta mierda. ¿Qué haces aquí, Connor? ¿Te quedas?**

**- ¡Liam, esa boca! Y recoge la mochila y la cazadora, esto no es una cochiquera**.

**- si, señor** (dijo haciendo un saludo militar y farfullando todo tipo de maldiciones, mientras recogía su cazadora y su mochila del sofá de la entrada).

**- oye Liam, ¿y mi cazadora?, ya sabes la que te presté** (dijo Connor, intentando que su padre no tuviera tiempo para decir algo sobre las últimas maldiciones de Liam).

**- en la habitación, te la iba a devolver cuando vinieras a comer **

**- si, claro, jajaja des de que te la presté he venido 2 veces a comer y no has dicho ni mu.**

**- ¡Disculpe usted! Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza** (ambos hermanos empezaron a discutir como siempre. No podían vivir juntos ni alejados. Eran como un matrimonio viejo).

**- si, algo he oído, así que ahora eres del club de los "cortitos"** (y fue decir eso y una sonora palmada resonó por todo el hall del hotel) **Auuuuuuuuuuuuu** (se cubrió rápidamente el trasero Connor).

- **Te he de recordar hijo, las normas sobre faltar al respeto en esta familia.**

**- no, señor. Lo siento** (dijo Connor bajando la cabeza)

**- Además, parece que te falla la memoria porque Connor, tu hermano no es el único de esta familia que ha tenido que asistir a esas tutorías.**

**- ¡yo venía de otra dimensión! ¡No había escuelas allí y solo fui un año, hasta que me puse a la par con los demás chicos de mi curso!** (dijo indignado Connor)

**- sea como fuese, fuiste y no eras ningún cortito ¿verdad?**

**- noooo** (dijo entre dientes mientras veía la cara de satisfacción de Liam).

**- Pídele disculpas a tu hermano y subamos al apartamento, quiero hablar muy seriamente con vosotros dos** (Ángel sabía que para cualquiera de los dos era preferible un par de nalgadas que tener que disculparse el uno con el otro. Connor apretó fuertemente los puños y se tragó el orgullo).

**- Lo siento, Liam. No quise decir que eras "cortito"** (hizo una pausa y añadió con toda su malicia) **por ir a clases de refuerzo.**

**- idiota** (dijo fulminándolo con la mirada Connor)

**- ¡Ya está bien, vosotros dos!** (rugió Ángel) **¿Es que no podéis pasar ni 5 minutos sin pelearos?**

**- HA EMPEZADO ÉL** (dijeron los dos a la vez apuntándose el uno al otro. Ángel les dio una dura palmada a cada uno).

- PLAFF PLAFF**ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO QUIÉN HA EMPEZADO. HE DICHO QUE YA ESTÁ BIEN. POR SI NO OS HABÉIS DADO AUN CUENTA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA MÁS CHIQUILLADAS, ¡ARRIBA!**

**- AUUUUUU** (dijeron los dos a la vez y a la vez se sobaron el trasero y los dos pusieron pucheritos como si en vez de 15 y 21 años tuvieran 5 y 11 años)

**- Ya lo enfadaste** (dijo bajito Liam a su hermano mientras subían las escaleras)

- **¿Yo? cuando llegué hace un rato ya estaba enfadado. ¿Tú sabrás lo que has hecho ahora?**

**- ¿Yo? yo nada, esta mañana cuando salí estaba de buen humor. Si está cabreado con alguien será contigo. Seguro que ya has hecho una de las tuyas. ¿Qué? ¿Has vuelto a utilizar los portales para un poquito de diversión?, ¿Alguna cacería en solitario?, ¿Te has peleado con algún profe de la Universidad? ¿Has dejado a alguien embarazada? **(recordándole sus últimas grandes meteduras de pata)** ¡Oh espera, no me lo digas! ¿Has enviado alguien al fondo del mar?** (tras este último comentario Connor fulminó con la mirada a su hermano).

**- También podría haberme ido de putas o emborracharme hasta el coma etílico o meterme en peleas ilegales en un antro de demonios que ni papá en sus mejores tiempos se hubiera atrevido a pisar o decirle a todos que estoy con la escuela visitando el gran cañón del colorado cuando en verdad estoy en un macrofestival en Toronto. ¡No, espera! eso lo hiciste tú** (ahora fue Liam quien fulminó a su hermano. Bueno hizo más que fulminar con la mirada, en unos segundos, los dos estaban enzarzados en una pelea).

**- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡QUIETOS LOS DOS!** (Ángel subió corriendo al apartamento cuando escuchó el jaleo. Ninguno de sus chicos jugaba limpio, mordiscos, patadas, tirones de pelo, todo tipo de insultos. Pero ni con el vozarrón de Ángel logró que los chicos se separaran. Y sabía que si se ponía en medio de esos dos acabaría recibiendo algún puñetazo descarriado)** ¡NIÑOS! ¡LIAM! ¡CONNOR! ¡NIÑOS, PARAD YA! ¡HE DICHO QUE PARÉIS!** (esto último ya no lo gritó, lo rugió. Pero Connor y Liam estaban en el suelo revolcándose peleándose como dos animalitos. Ángel no pudo más y agarró el cubo del agua de limpiar el suelo y se los echó encima. El agua estaba fría, sucia y olía fatal, un olor entre lejía y mugre. Pero funcionó, los dos chicos se separaron en el acto).

**- puajjjjj que asco** (dijo Connor y se quitó la camiseta rápidamente).

**- puajjj que puta mierda es está, pero…** (Aun no se había dado cuenta que había sido su padre el que les había echado el cubo de agua sucia. Pero no tardó en averiguarlo cuando Ángel agarró por el brazo a cada uno de sus chicos y los llevó al baño principal y los metió en la ducha y puso el agua a toda potencia)

**- aaaaaaaaaaah papá, fría, fría** (gritó Liam. Ángel de muy malos modos le dio al agua caliente y empezó a salir el agua a una temperatura más cálida).

**- ropa fuera** (dijo Ángel, Connor obedeció sin rechistar, pero Liam no se movió lo más mínimo) **Liam, si te quito yo la ropa, lo voy a hacer a base de correazos **(dijo llevándose la mano al cinturón. Liam se quedó sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre un rato).

**- pero…está Connor**

**- y es tu hermano y compartís habitación, ¿me vas a decir que es la primera vez que lo ves desnudo?**

**- no, pero una cosa es verlo desnudo ¡y otra ducharme con él, desnudo!** (dijo escandalizado Liam)

**- sois hermanos, déjate de tonterías y quítate la ropa. **

**- no, que se duche el primero, ya me ducharé yo después.**

- **Liam te he dicho que te quites la ropa. Ya estáis de mierda hasta el flequillo con al peleíta esa de antes. Niñito, no quieras ahondar más tu tumba llevándome la contraria **(Ángel estaba frente afrente de sus muchachos con los brazos cruzados con las venas del cuello apunto de estallar).

**- Pero, papá** (en un último intento desesperado de preservar su dignidad)

- **si no te quitas la ropa, te la quitaré yo, te ducharé yo mismo y después te llevaré en cueros a correazos hasta tu habitación y allí te vestiré ¿eso es lo qué quieres, hijo?** (dijo sonando muy amenazador. Connor solo esperaba que Liam dejara de achuchar a su padre, Liam parecía olvidar que antes de la pelea y de la escenita de la ducha su padre quería tener una charla con ellos)

**- noooooooooooooooooo** (dijo con horror)

**- pues ya sabes** (dijo Ángel alzando ambas cejas. Liam empezó a desnudarse mientras las lágrimas de impotencia le caían por las mejillas. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos, Ángel les dio a cada uno una pastilla de jabón)

**- Os quiero bien limpios** (los chicos esperaron unos segundos para que su padre saliera del baño, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se sentó en la taza del retrete y se puso a ojear una revista. Los dos chicos muertos de vergüenza se ducharon y cuando acabaron, Ángel les alargó dos toallas para que se secaran) **ahora, vayamos a vuestra habitación.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos caminaron cabizbajos hacia su habitación aferrados a sus toallas como si fueran la última línea de protección entre sus traseros y la furia de su padre. Nada más llegar a su a habitación Ángel cerró la puerta tras de si. Cosa innecesaria, porque no había nadie más en casa, no había nadie más en todo el hotel, pero era la costumbre.

Connor, que tenía ya el culo curtido de tantas zurras sabía que no debía de hacer ningún movimiento más hasta que su padre se lo indicara. Pero Liam, no parecía haber aprendido eso aún. Y se dirigió a la cómoda a sacar unos pantalones para vestirse. Connor a ver a su hermano cerró los ojos, aunque ahora mismo Liam no era santo de su devoción, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Y efectivamente, a continuación, Ángel le pegó en la mano a Liam (como los padres pegan a los niños pequeños cuando van meter los deditos en los enchufes) y lo agarró fuerte por el bíceps y lo arrastró hacia la cama de Liam y le arrancó la toalla de un tirón y lo puso sobre su regazo y empezó a zurrarlo a conciencia. A los pocos minutos Liam estaba llorando como un bebé. Qué Ángel empezara con Liam no fue casualidad. Connor había sido criado por Holtz a la antigua y sabía obedecer, sabía aceptar un castigo cuando era justo sin rechistar y sabía que no había que salir corriendo. Liam, siempre había sido un poco consentido y aun era un poco niño, para eso, y Ángel tenía que pelear más para impartirle disciplina. Era testarudo, deslenguado, rebelde y bastante consentido. Pero Ángel no lo quería de otra forma. Pero eso no significaba que le iba a permitir que se liara a golpes con su propio hermano. Ángel fue más duro que otras veces, aquella no era la primera vez que los dos se enzarzaban a golpes. Los chicos son así. Si hubiera tenido niñas en vez de niños, hubiera tenido que lidiar con gritos y portazos. Pero eran muchachos y eran más físicos. Ángel se levantó un segundo, sin soltar a su hijo lloroso y se sacó el cinturón y lo doblo en dos y volvió a sentarse y a colocarlo sobre su regazo.

**- Noooooooooooooooooo, no papi, nooooooooooooooooooo, con el cinto nooooooooooooo**

**- NO TOLERARÉ QUE TE LÍES A GOLPES CON TU HERMANO O QUE OS PELÉIS DE ESA MANERA, COMO DOS MALDITAS FIERAS SALVAJES. ¡SOIS HERMANOS!** (y Ángel descargó 15 veces el cinturón sobre las, ya de por si más adoloridas, nalgas de Liam. Connor lloraba por ver a su hermano sufrir de esa manera. Pero también porque se dio cuenta que le numero de correazos correspondían con la edad de Liam, y que su padre solía ser muy equitativo a la hora de impartir disciplina, y él tenía 21 años, eso significaba 21 correazos. Sin duda mejor aplazaba su cita de mañana con Rebecca para la siguiente semana).

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO, PAPÁ , POR FAVOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NUNCA MÁS AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PERDÓN, PERDÓN** (Liam gritaba desesperado, su padre no solía usar la correa con él, eso era algo reservado a Connor. Pero desde que cumpliera los 14, se había llevado algún que otro chirlo con el cinto. Pero básicamente su padre seguía castigándolo con la mano y solo si la ofensa era realmente grave recibía una tanda extra con el cepillo o la alpargata.).

**- discúlpate con tu hermano** (dijo levantándolo de un jalón y poniéndolo frente a frente con su hermano)

**- lo siento sniff sniff lo siento mucho Connor, perdóname sniff** (Liam lo decía realmente de todo corazón. No se llevaba muy bien con Connor pero le quería, era su hermano. Primero fue el bebé y después el hermano molón que era super fuerte y sabía un montón sobre demonios. Ángel le echó una mirada letal a Connor)

-**yo también lo siento, yo tampoco debí pelearme contigo** (le dijo Connor revolviéndole el pelo y sonriéndole un poco para demostrarle que no le guardaba rencor).

**- Muy Bien, Liam ponte el pijama, no vayas a pillar un resfriado. Connor, sobre mis rodillas** (Connor bajó los hombros y miró a su hermano con cara de estar condenado). **¡Connor!** (Ángel volvió a llamarlo impacientándose).

**- si, señor** (dijo y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su padre. Ángel dejó la correa a un lado y procedió a zurrar con la mano el trasero de Connor a conciencia. Connor, a diferencia de Liam, trataba de recibir de forma estoica el castigo, ya que pensaba que se lo tenía más que merecido, Liam no solo era más pequeño sino que era su hermano, ese acto no era nada honroso. Pero cuando su trasero ya estaba ardiendo como las brasas y rojo como el carmín empezó a emitir unos gruñidos. Ángel reconoció esos gruñidos y decidió que le daría una ronda más aun con la mano y pasaría a los 21 con la correa. Al fin y al cabo tenía que tratar el asunto por el cual los había mandado a los dos arriba)

**- NO TOLERARÉ QUE TE LÍES A GOLPES CON TU HERMANO O QUE OS PELÉIS DE ESA MANERA, COMO DOS MALDITAS FIERAS SALVAJES. ¡SOIS HERMANOS!** (repitió Ángel pero esta vez a Connor, y alzó la rodilla para castigar también los muslos del chico que pasaron con rapidez de blancos como la nieve a rosados como un fresón).

**- argggggggggggggg No señor, nunca más, arggggggggg lo juro, nunca más, no volveré a pelearme con Liam arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** (Connor acabó por ceder y empezó aullar de dolor tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes Liam)

- **Muy bien, hijo 21 con el cinturón. Y después te pondrás alguno de tus viejos pijamas y hablaremos los tres. Zwass** (sin darle tiempo ni a asimilar lo que su padre acababa de decirle, Ángel agarró la correa y descargó 21 latigazos sobre el trasero y los muslos de Connor, asegurándose que el muchacho se lo pensara muchísimo antes de volver a pelearse con su hermano de aquella manera. Cuando hubo acabado, Connor estaba llorando y sorbiendo los mocos como un niñito pequeño)** Ahora discúlpate con tu hermano **(dijo levantándolo de un jalón y poniéndolo frente a frente con su hermano, tal y como había hecho antes con Liam).

**- yo snifff lo siento mucho Liam sniff no debí atacarte así, por favor, perdóname** (Connor miraba a su hermanito apenado, porque podía ver como había marcas de su pelea por su rostro y por otras partes de su anatomía. Y que él se las había causado. Liam solo tenía 15 años, en que narices estaba pensando, se maldijo mentalmente y se juró que no volvería a alzarle la mano a su hermano. Al igual que hizo la vez anterior que se liaron a golpes y su padre los zurró por ello).

**- Fue culpa mía, no debí decirte lo de papá. Lo siento** (dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza).

- (Ángel esperó que los dos terminaran con sus disculpas**). ¡Connor! ¡Vístete! Aun tenemos un tema pendiente **

**- si, señor** (dijo Connor, con el tono de respeto y humildad que usaba cuando estaba en serios problemas. Ángel se sentó en la silla del antiguo escritorio de Connor y empezó a dar golpecitos con el píe en el suelo mientras Connor se ponía unos viejo pantalones de gimnasia y una sudadera de cuando estudiaba en el instituto).

- **Muy bien. Voy a volver a tener esta charla con vosotros, porque quizás hace unos años cuando la tuvimos no os quedó clara y después os voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero la verdad** (Ángel se levantó un momento y agarró una reproducción de unos 60 centímetros de un coche de carreras que había en una repisa y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Liam y Connor tragaron saliva. Aquello no le hizo la menor gracia a Ángel. Esperaba que uno de sus dos chicos se pusiera tenso cuando le vieran agarrar el cochecito, no que los dos se pusieran tensos y tragaran saliva y fueran echando miraditas furtivas al coche). **En esta familia están prohibidas las drogas. De cualquier tipo, no creo en drogas duras y drogas blandas. Las drogas son malas del tipo que sean. Embotan los sentidos y embrutecen a las personas. Por no mencionar que pueden causar la muerte y daño permanente en la salud de los que las toman. Nunca he sido tolerante a las drogas. Lo he dicho muchas veces, siento una gran pena por los diablos que caen en sus garras, pena. Porque dejan de valerse por si mismo para dejar que algo les domine. Pero si las drogas son malas para los simples mortales, son auténticamente nocivas para los vampiros. A diferencia del alcohol, no las eliminamos de nuestro organismo más rápido que los humanos. Las drogas permanecen en nuestro organismo por días a veces semanas y nos nubla nuestra percepción y la mayoría de nuestros sentidos. Y vosotros dos soy medio vampiros. Connor tú incluso un poco más que medio vampiro. Pero sea como sea, el consumo de drogas en vuestro caso quedas más que prohibidas. Y es por eso que cuando llegó Connor de Quor-Toth y empezó a relacionarse con aquellos… (**Ángel tuvo que medir sus palabras) **aquellos heroinómanos, tuve esta misma conversación con Connor. Y cuando te fuiste a la universidad, volvimos a tenerla pero esta vez con los dos presente. Así que ahora me podéis ¿Qué hace esto aquí?** (abriendo el coche, separando el chasis de la carrocería, y dejando al descubierto un par de bolsitas trasparentes con hachís y otra bolsita con papel de liar, tabaco de liar y boquillas. Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y se mordieron el labio inferior. Eso si que no se lo esperaba Ángel. Esperaba que fuera de Liam o quizás de Connor, pero no de ambos. Pero si era así tenía sentido que hubieran dos bolsitas con hachís en vez de una si era de los dos).**Niños, no estoy hablando para las paredes** (malo muy malo, Ángel les acababa de llamar niños y lo había hecho en un tono escalofriante, no había chascarrillos ni sonrisitas)** ¿De quién es esto? **(los dos seguían con la cabeza agachada y echándose miraditas furtivas el uno al otro) **Si no contestáis supondré que al estar en la habitación de los dos es de los dos y...**

**- papá son mías** (dijo al fin Connor)


	7. Chapter 7

**- Papá son mías** (dijo al fin Connor)

**- Ok, hijo. Vuelves a casa, lo siento pero se acabó la residencia para ti, el resto de curso vendrás a dormir a casa. A partir de hoy habrá pruebas de drogas cada domingo. Y los próximos 4 meses todos los viernes antes de acostarte recibirás una buena zurra. No debo mencionarte, que igualmente estas bajo arresto domiciliario ¿no?**

**- No señor** (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).

**- ¿Liam? ¿Quieres decirme algo?** (dijo Ángel mirando muy fijamente a su hijo menor. Esperando que su hijo menor confesara también su crimen. Liam abrió un momento la boca pero la volvió a cerrar y se mordió el labio)

**- No** (y se hizo un incómodo silencio)

**- En ese caso, iré abajo a hacer unas llamadas a la facultad, voy a ver si puedes recuperar algo de la fianza del apartamento en la residencia. Después haré un cuadro con las tareas que tendrás que hacer a partir de ahora, ya que los 4 próximos meses tampoco habrá caza para ti.**

**- Papá** (saltó Connor al oír eso. Su padre no perdía la menor oportunidad para alejarlos de la caza. Y aquello era como un regalo de Navidad) **por favor, no, eso no.**

**- Ni una palabra Connor. Da gracias que solo sean 4 meses, debería retirarte de la caza hasta que fueras lo suficientemente maduro. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Tardaré tiempo en volver a confiar en ti, hijo. Esto me ha dolido, pensé que de todas las estupideces posibles que podrías cometer ésta **(enseñándole de nuevo el cochecito) **no sería una por la cual preocuparme** (Connor bajó la mirada. Ángel tomó el coche y bajó a su despacho).

**- Connor yo… (**Dijo flojito Liam)

**- No digas nada. **

**- Pero**

**- Liam, ya estoy yo castigado, en serio, ¿Quieres estarlo tú también? Como dije antes en el instituto la vida social es más importante que las calificaciones, y con la mierda de las tutorías, tu vida ahora mismo no debe de ser una gloria, así que no le sumes no poder salir los fines de semanas o cualquiera de los retorcidos castigos de papá. **

**- Pero, Connor, no es justo**

**- Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta. **

**- Está hablando por teléfono **(refiriéndose a su padre y a su superoído)**. Es injusto, esa mierda la compre yo. **

**- Tengo 21 años, debí deshacerme de ella en vez de dejarla ahí.**

**- Pero, yo te la **

**- Liam, he dicho que ni una palabra. Papá aun te ve como su niñito, algo así le rompería el corazón. Ya está acostumbrado que yo le decepcione, solo estará cabreado un par de meses, no es nada que no haya vivido ya antes. Por no mencionar que no puedo permitirme que me vea como el proveedor de su bebé. **

**- ¡Tú no eres mi proveedor! Las dos últimas veces fui yo quien compró, no soy tan bebé como pensáis.** (Connor rodó los ojos esa palabra no casaban con ese tonito de niño en plena pataleta en un centro comercial) **Pero te va a hacer dejar la residencia, Connor, a ti te encanta vivir fuera.**

**- Ya** (dijo sintiéndose miserable). **Pero el hecho que tú bajes ahí abajo y te pongas una soga al cuello, no va cambiar eso. Papá no levantará ese castigo, porque SÍ, esa mierda era mía, y SÍ, la he fumado y SÍ, si hace una prueba de saliva saldrá positiva. Ya has oído en nuestro organismo permanece durante semanas. **

**- No está bien que cargues tú solo con las culpas.**

**- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tu tan moralista? Mira Liam, déjame que yo lidie con papá, ok. Tienes 15 años, 4 meses son muchos a esa edad. En cambio a los 21 pasan volando.**

**- ¿En serio, esperas que me trague esa bola?**

**- Bueno…¿Y cómo van esas clases de refuerzo?… (**Dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa)

**- Idiota** (dijo poniendo morros, pero sentándose al lado de su hermano, tras dar un pequeño respingo al sentarse, pero una vez ya sentado le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Connor) **gracias.**

**- Ey, de gracias nada, monada. Durante estos 4 meses vas a ser mi esclavo, mocoso.**

**- grrrrrrrrrrrrrr sabía que había gato encerrado**

**- jajaja ¿en serio, creíste que era tan ñoño como hacer algo tan cursi?**

**- Sí** (dijo poniendo morros. Connor pasó su brazo por encima de su hermano).

**- Venga Liam, será divertido, como los viejos tiempo.**

**- Odiaba los viejos tiempos** (aun con morros) **eras un creído, arrogante y mandón.**

**- ¿Era? ¡De era nada! aun lo soy. Ahora esclavo, tráeme una Pepsi de la nevera y una de esas galletas que compra papá para ti.**

**- ¿Oreo?**

**- ¡Esas mismas!**

**- Es que solo quedan unas** (empezó a decir Liam pero Connor alzó una ceja)

**- Creo que sería mejor bajar y confesar.**

**- jajaja como tu veas, yo ya estoy castigado y mi culo ya está sentenciado por los próximos 4 meses. Si quieres ser igual que tú hermano mayor.**

**- ¡Y dale, con eso que no eres el mayor! ¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡Yo nací antes que tú!** (dijo poniéndose rojo de rabia)

**- Lo que quieras, pero quiero esas Pepsi y esas galletitas tuyas** (dándole una pequeña nalgada para que fuera hacia la cocina)

**- Auuuuuu se lo diré a papá, le diré que me pegaste.**

**- ¡Eso no ha sido pegarte, Liam! **(dijo ofendido)

**- Si, si que lo ha sido, además en una zona que estaba ya adolorida, te va a moler a palos, idiota** (dijo saliendo sin mirar y chocándose con su padre, Liam casi se cae al suelo pero su padre fue rápido y lo agarró)

**- Liaaaaaaaaaam, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mires por donde vas.**

**- Lo siento papi**

**- ¿Y quién va a moler a palos a quién?**

**- Nadie, papá hablábamos de una peli.**

**- Ya bueno **(olvidando el tema no tenía más ganas de calentar a sus hijos)**, Connor llamé a la universidad, te devolverán la fianza, pero debemos sacar tus cosas antes del lunes.**

**- Genial **(dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

**- No quiero ni una queja Connor, lo último que quiero oír ahora son quejas. **

**- Lo siento papá.**

**- ¿Y tu donde ibas con tanta prisa, terremotillo?** (hablando con Liam)

**- A la cocina a por una Pepsi y unas oreos.**

**- Es casi hora de cenar, nada de porquerías** (Liam sonrió su hermano se iba a quedar sin Pepsi y sin su oreos al fin y al cabo). **Liam, no nos queda apenas leche ni cereales, bájate a la tienda y trae 6 cartones de leche y dos de cereales uno de los tuyos y otros de los que le gustan a tu hermano… y pan para bocadillos** (alargándole unos billetes).

**- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? porque no va Connor, es él el que…**

**- ¡Liam! Aun estoy un poco enojado con vosotros por lo de la pelea, ¿en serio quieres discutir conmigo?**

**- Noooooooo** (dijo poniendo morros)** siempre me toca a mi pringar, no es justo, todo el mundo me ordena** (iba diciendo entre dientes mientras salía del apartamento**) la puta cenicienta es lo que soy.**

**- ¡Liam! Esa boca** (rugió ángel. Connor no pudo evitar reírse ¿era é tan quejita cuando tenía la edad de Liam? No imposible, Liam el rey de los Drama-Queen. Ángel esperó oír la puerta de la calle) **Si crees que estás haciéndole un favor a tu hermano, te equivocas.**

**- No te entiendo papá** (pero le entendía perfectamente, su padre sabía que los porros eran de los dos, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. Ángel lo fulminó con la mirada).

**- Es culpa mía papá, si tienes que cabrearte con alguien lo has acertado de pleno.**

**- Hijo, ¿Cuánto hace que empezasteis a tomar esa mierda?** (Ángel no sonaba enfadado sonaba cansado y desilusionado)

**- Al poco de empezar la facultad. Pero no te voy a mentir, ya lo había probado en el instituto** (Ángel dio un largo soplido y cerró los ojos). **Lo siento papá, pero pensé que no hacía daño a nadie. Jamás fui fumado a clase o de caza, te lo juro** (se apresuró a decir)

**- Es peligroso para ti, para tu salud, hijo. Y no me vengas con cuentos, sé que lo sabes** (dijo amonestándolo pero sin sonar enfadado). **¿Y tú hermano?**

**- Un año, que yo sepa, cuando empezó el instituto.**

**- ¡Tu al menos esperaste a los 17 años, él ha empezado con solo 14! Hijo sabes que nadie aprende de los errores ajenos. No debiste cubrirlo.**

**- No lo cubrí. Tú preguntaste de quien era. Y era mía, esa precisamente la compré yo.**

**- ¿En serio? Y la guardabas en casa de tu padre en vez de tu apartamento de estudiante ¿no?**

**- La compré estas vacaciones** (dijo bajando la voz).

**- Eso significa que no puedes pasarte ni dos semanas sin fumar esta mierda ¿no?**

**- No es eso papá, solo que es muy estresante estar aquí** (Connor se mordió la lengua, acababa de cagarla más).

**- Entiendo** (y Ángel se levantó, aquellas palabras le habían dolido más que 100.000 insultos).

**- Papá** (agarrándole por el brazo) **no quise decir eso.**

**- ¡Connor! Sé que te pasaste los primero 15 años lejos de aquí, llamado a otro hombre padre. Pero ya llevas 6 años aquí. Y a veces pienso que sigues sin vernos como a tu familia.**

**- Papá, sois mi familia, pero ya tengo 21 años y tú insiste en tratarme como a ese bebé que arrebataron de los brazos, lo siento papá, pero si, a veces me agobias.**

**- ¿Tanto como para que te tengas que drogar?**

**- No** (dijo muy seco y bajó la mirada) **vale, no. papá no volveré a fumar, tienes mi palabra, si estoy agobiado la emprenderé a golpes con el saco de boxeo.**

**- jajaja **(dijo despeinando a su hijo)** ni fumar ni ninguna otra droga.**

**- Tienes mi palabra** (dijo con una media mueca)

**- Gracias hijo, yo intentaré no "agobiarte tanto".**

**- ¿Sabes que podrías hacer para no agobiarme tanto?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Levantarme el castigo** (dijo de forma casual)

**- Sigue soñando hijo, sigue soñando** (venga vamos a preparar algo de cena).

**- ¿Papá? ¿Vas a castigar a Liam?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**- Al menos deja que disfrute de su esclavitud un par de días más.**

**- De acuerdo, tienes hasta el viernes.**

**- ¿En serio?** (Connor estaba flipando)

**- Sí, digámoslo que le servirá de castigo por dejar que la culpa cayera solo sobre ti. **

**- ¿Entonces tengo carta blanca**? (la cara de Connor se iluminó)

**- Ey yo no he dicho eso, que nos conocemos Connor, que te dan un dedo y tú te tomas el brazo entero.**

**- jajaja bueno, solo lo torturaré un poquito.**

**- Cuidado porque si veo que lo llevas muy lejos tomaré cartas en el asunto y eso no te va a gustar.**

**- ok, ok, de acuerdo. No me pasaré…mucho** (Ángel solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Algo le decía que los próximos 4 días iban a ser muy largos)


	8. Chapter 8

- **Ya llegó la chacha** (dijo Liam al entrar en el motel)

- **En la cocina** (gritó Ángel. Liam puso morros pero subió hacía el apartamento)

- **He comprado la leche y los cereales y galletas**

- **No recuerdo haber dicho nada de galletas.**

- **Solo queda Connor también le gustan ¿verdad Connor?**

- **Verdad Liam** (dijo con tono muy notable)

- **De acuerdo, pero nada de hincharse a galletas que después no tenéis hambre** (Connor y Liam empezaron a reírse, ellos siempre tenían hambre. Ángel acabó por reírse igualmente)** Da igual, mejor las guardo aquí **(dijo tomando las galletas y poniéndolas en uno de los armarios). **Y chicos no pienso comprar más galletas hasta el sábado, así que os duren.**

- **Tacaño** (dijo Liam mientras fingía toser)

- **Roñoso** (dijo Connor mientras fingía toser)

- **La vara** (dijo Ángel mientras fingía toser. Los chicos pillaron la indirecta)

- **¿Papá, podemos pedir comida china?** (dijo Liam)

- **No, vamos a cenar ensalada y palitos de pescado.**

- **¿pescado?** (dijo Liam con horror)

- **A mi me gusta** (dijo Connor)

- **Pues a mi no** (dijo Liam)

- **Pues te fastidias **(dijo Connor haciéndole una mueca)

- **Papaaaaaá**(se quejó Liam)

- **Niñooooooooos** (dijo rodando los ojos)

- **Es Connor, solo hace que chincharme, dile algo** (dijo Liam sonando como un niño)

- **Connor deja de chinchar a tu hermano** (dijo con voz cansada Ángel. Liam le sacó la lengua a Connor. Connor le sonrió maliciosamente. Entonces Liam se acordó su nueva condición de semi-esclavitud con Connor).**Niñoooooos **(dijo una vez más)

- **¿papá podemos comer hamburguesas?**

- **Hay que comer de todo, y tú apenas comes pescado.**

- **Eso no es verdad, como mucho pescado.**

- **Hijo, soy tu padre sé lo que comes** (dijo cansado)

- **Como pescado, el sándwich de esta mañana llevaba atún **(dijo haciéndose el redicho, Connor empezó a reír por debajo de la nariz).

- **Liam, hay palitos de pescado para cenar y punto.**

- **Pues no tengo hambre.**

- **Tú siempre tienes hambre, Liam.**

- **Ahora no.**

- **Como echaba de menos cenar en casa** (dijo Connor pasándole una lata de Pepsi a su hermano)

- **Nada de refrescos con cafeína o azúcar pasadas las seis** (dijo Ángel y le quitó el refresco de las manos a Liam).

- **Jajaja **(se rió Connor)

- **Y tú tampoco, vuelve a meter esa lata en la nevera.**

- **Papá tengo 21 años, creo que sé cuando**

- **¡En la nevera, Connor!** (Ángel dejó de cortar los tomates y se giró para mirar fijamente a Connor)

- **Vengaaaa** (dijo Connor pensando que su padre solo estaba haciendo broma, pero al ver la cara de su padre, se dio cuenta que no)** van a ser 4 meses muy largos.**

- **8 meses. **

- **¿qué? **(dijo Connor)

- **¡Y que el cortito sea yo! Papá te ha castigado 4 meses de arresto domiciliario, pruebas de drogas cada domingo y zurras cada viernes antes de acostarte, ¡chaval! Pero lo de venir a dormir a casa es hasta final de curso. Eso hacen 8 meses. ¿en serio que estás estudiando empresariales?** (dijo Liam con una sonrisita).

- **Yo te mato enano **(dijo yendo hacía su hermano que empezaron a perseguirse alrededor de la mesa de la cocina)

- **¿He de volver a recordaros la charla de esta tarde?**

- **No, papá **(dijeron los dos y dejaron de correr)

- **Connor, pon la mesa**

- **¿Yo?**

- **Si, tú, Connor Ángel, no hay otro Connor aquí. Tú hermano fue a comprar, pon la mesa.**

- **Ok, vale**

- **Y cuando digo pon la mesa, digo pon la mesa bien. Connor. **

- **Papá, por favor, me ofendes **(dijo riendo)

- **Y tú jovencito, trae la agenda, quiero ver la anotación que hizo hoy el tutor, no creas que se me ha pasado.**

- **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr** (dijo Liam y fue a por la dichosa agenda. Al cabo de unos segundos se la dio. Ángel dejó de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó la agenda. Tras unos segundos, lo miró y le sonrió)

- **Muy bien hijo, estoy muy contento que hagas progresos. El tutor dijo que si seguías así, el próximo trimestre ya no sería necesario que fueras a tutoría.**

- **Si, bueno. Tengo muchos incentivos** (dijo sobándose el culo. Ángel rodó los ojos).

- **Pues sino quieres uno de esos incentivos más vale que vayas a lavarte las manos, que esto ya casi está.**

- **¿palitos de pescado?** (dijo poniendo ojitos)

- **Si, pero si te los comes, hay mouse de chocolate de postre **(a Liam se le iluminó la cara)

- **¡Yuppie!** (y salió corriendo hacía el baño)

- **Liam, solo si te acabas la cena** (gritó Ángel)

- **¿y para mí? ¿hay mouse? **(dijo Connor al entrar en la cocina para llevar la ensaladera a la mesa)

- **No** (dijo muy seco Ángel. Y Connor lo miró sorprendido)** No me mires así, Connor. ¿Desde cuando los niños que están castigados tiene postre en esta casa?**

- **Papá, por favor, no hables así, tengo 21 años ¿sabes?**

- **Lo cierto es que solo tienes 7 años.**

- **Papá** (a Connor no le gustaba esa broma. No lo soportaba cuando Liam se la hacía y con su padre no era mejor)

- **21, 7 o 189 años, no hay postre, Connor.**

- **¿quieres decir que los próximos 4 meses no voy a tener postre?**

- **Si.**

- **Eso no es justo, papá.**

- **La vida rara vez lo es. **

- **Venga, papá **(Connor no podía creerlo. Castigado sin postre a sus 21 años).

- **No rechistes, Connor. O te he de recordar también que es lo qué le pasa a los niños que rechistan.**

- **Los niños que rechistan se llevan unas buenas palmadas en el culete por respondones** (dijo Liam burlándose de su hermano)

- **¡Cállate Liam!** (le dijo de forma muy amenazadora Connor).

- **¡Connor!, ¡Liam!, ¡Se acabó ya! Vamos a tener la cena en paz ¿vale?** (los dos iban abrir la boca cuando Ángel los fulminó con la mirada)

- **Si, papá** (dijeron de mala gana los dos)

- **Lo siento hijo, pero no hay postre.**

- **Papá eso es ridículo, no ves que cuando mañana vaya a la facultad podré comprarme los dulces que quiera.**

- **Pero no lo harás.**

- **Si, si que lo haré** (dijo Connor mirando a su padre como si fuera un alienígena)

- **No, no lo harás.**

- **Si, si que lo hará** (dijo Liam riendo)

- **No, no lo hará **(le dijo Ángel a Liam poniéndose serio)** ¿Y sabes porqué sé que no lo harás, hijo?**(Ángel se volvió a dirigir a su hijo mayor)

- **No, porqué **(dijo rodando los ojos)

- **Porque como tú bien has dicho ya tienes 21 años** (Ángel llevaba demasiado tiempo en este mundo y en ese tiempo había aprendido algún que otro truquillo. Connor, puso una mueca de disgusto y sin decir nada se giró y se sentó en la mesa a comer).

- **¿en serio? ¿Se va a tragar eso? ¿y soy yo el cortito?**(dijo Liam flipándolo en colores)

- **Ninguno de mis hijos es cortito y el próximo que lo diga o lo insinúe se irá calentito a la cama** (dijo Ángel reprochándole a Liam) **lleva esto a la mesa** (dijo dándole la fuente de palitos de pescado a Liam)

- **¿Te imaginas que tropiezo y se me caen todos los palitos?**

- **¿Te imaginas que me sacó la alpargata y la pruebo en tu torpe trasero? **(le contestó Ángel retorciendo el hocico).

- **Solo era una pregunta retórica papá, joooo que poco sentido del humor.**

- **¿Sentido del humor?, hoy precisamente, ¡ninguno! **(y le dio una nalgadita para que se moviera)

- **Auuuuuu¡que duele mucho!** (protestó Liam)

- **Pues viéndote y escuchándote, francamente hijo, ¡quién lo diría!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los siguientes cuatro días no fueron fáciles, Connor ya se había olvidado que era vivir en casa con su hermanito y con su padre, y le estaba costando acostumbrarse, por no mencionar que el hecho que solo podía salir de casa para asistir a las clases y que Fred lo llevaba y recogía cada día, incluso trayéndolo a casa en la pausa del almuerzo. No, no estaba siendo nada fácil. Aunque Connor tenía que reconocer que hacerle la puñeta a su hermano, lo estaba entreteniendo mucho. Liam tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande que estaba permitiendo que Connor lo mangoneara como le venía en gana. Y Liam, era de los que no aceptaban una orden fácilmente, y mucho menos viniendo de Connor. Ángel tuvo que dar unos cuantos gritos, pero logró mantener a raya a sus dos pequeñas fieras. Pero finalmente el viernes, llegó. Y Ángel decidió que era hora de poner fin a la pantomima que se estaban gastando sus hijos. Así que a las diez y media de la noche antes de salir a trabajar en un caso, llamó a sus dos retoños a su oficina. Liam no se percató que le hotel estaba muy silencioso, pero Connor que sabía que era lo que iba a pasar si que se dio cuenta y se puso tenso.

- **¡Liam! ¡Connor! Al despacho.**

- **¿tú sabes lo qué quiere?**

- **Con ese grito nada bueno** (Connor no quería asustar a su hermano y que saliera corriendo, algo muy típico en él, pero no tanto en Liam. Pero por si acaso mejor se callaba)

- **¿Llamabas papá?** (dijo Connor al entrar al despacho de su padre seguido de Liam. Liam rodó los ojos al oír a Connor decir eso de "¿llamabas?". ¡Por amor de dios! ¡Si su padre acaba de llamarlos a grito pelado! Claro que llamaba, a menos que su padre se hubiera vuelto loco y le hubiera dado por chillar nombre al azar y ¡mira tú por donde, habían sido los suyos los afortunados! Connor era a veces tan fifí, que lo sacaba de sus casillas)

- (Ángel puso la mano en el auricular del teléfono) **Tomad asiento** (los dos chicos se sentaron en las dos butacas que habían en frente del escritorio de su padre) **un segundito acabo esta llamada y estoy con vosotros** (Ángel despachó rápidamente a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono y finalmente se puso con sus chicos) **Muy bien, al fin llegaron los test de narcóticos. Un poco de saliva en esta varilla y si sale verde estáis limpios y si sale morado estáis…**

- **Jodidos** (dijo Connor poniendo una mueca de dolor)

- **Yo no lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras, pero básicamente es lo que hay. **

- **Papá, va a dar positivo, no hace ni una semana que fumé** (dijo Connor negando con la cabeza).

- **Lo sé. Pero la próxima semana debería salir negativo, de un bonito verde esperanza. Solo quiero establecer lo que va a ser una rutina para esta familia.**

- **Papá, no es necesario, te juro que no volveré a fumar ni un porro más en mi vida.**

- **¡Pobre de ti que lo hagas! Pero esto forma parte del castigo. Venga, chúpalo **(le dio la varilla)

- **Papá **(intentando que su padre se apiadara de él)

- **Connor **(mirándolo muy fijamente)

- **Grrrr vale** (dijo agarrando de muy malos modos la varita y metiéndosela en la boca y después se la dio a su padre, que la metió en una especie de frasquito con un líquido trasparente. A los pocos segundos el agua se volvió morado fosforescente) **Ya te dije que daría positivo.**

- **Y ahora te mostraré de color quiero que salga la próxima vez Connor, Liam por favor, préstanos un poco de tu saliva, hijo** (dijo alargándole otra varilla. Liam abrió mucho sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaba de decir tu saliva? No, no podía ser. Connor tuvo que reconocer que su padre era bueno, acababa de pararle una trampa a su hermanito de la cual no había forma de salir airoso)

- **¿Perdón? Lo de las pruebas era para Connor ¿no?** (dijo Liam mirando receloso a su padre)

- **Si, claro, hijo. Solo quiero enseñarle a Connor como es el color que debe salir cuando da negativo.**

- **Verde, ya lo has dicho antes** (dijo a la defensiva Liam).

- **Es para comprobar que funciona, hijo** (dijo muy calmado y sonriente fingiendo no saber nada)

- **Bueno, pues usa tu saliva.**

- **Soy un vampiro, hijo, no funciona.**

- **Bueno, pues usa el de uno de los chicos. Mira así podrías saber cuales de tus empleados toman drogas** (dijo intentando no parecer asustado)

- **Liam, déjate de burradas, anda chúpala varilla** (dijo casi metiéndole el mismo la varilla en la boca)

- **Papá, no me apetece.**

- **¿qué es lo que no te apetece? ¡Chupar una varilla! No seas ridículo, abre**.

- **No, papi.**

- **Liam, estoy empezando a enfadarme, anda abre la boca.**

- **Por favor, papi, no.**

- **¡LIAM! **(y dio un manotazo en la mesa. Liam instintivamente obedeció y abrió la boca y Ángel rápidamente mojo la varilla en la saliva del chico. El agua no tardó nada en ponerse morado incandescente. Liam tragó saliva al ver el tubito con el agua morada) **Connor, sube al apartamento** (Connor miró a su padre y después a su hermano que ya estaba llorando porque sabía cual era la suerte que le esperaba, y otra vez miró de nuevo a su padre) **¡Connor! Arriba.**

- **Papá, no seas muy duro con él, es el instituto, todos nos…**

- **He dicho arriba Connor **(le interrumpió su padre alzando un poco más la voz)

- **Si, señor** ( y salió del despacho)

- **Ya lo sabías ¿verdad?** (dijo sin levantar la mirada)

- **Hijo, soy tu padre, sé que crees que no me entero de nada, y que vivo anclado en el siglo XIX, pero no es así, me enteró y mucho**

- **¿Me vas a pegar?**

- **¡Oh si! Mañana, como tu hermano, mismo crimen, mismo castigo**

- **¡qué! Pero papá, si me castigas 4 meses acabarás con mi vida. **

- **No seas tan melodramático Liam. Además yo si fuera tú, estaría más preocupado ahora por mi trasero que por mi vida social.**

- **Eso es porque no es tu vida social de la que hablamos, tú eres un vampiro, tu vida social apesta. Pero yo no. Yo soy humano y tengo que vivir en esta sociedad, y si me castigas 4 meses sin salir, me estarás condenando a ser un puto freak **(Liam le estaba chillando a su padre).

- **Liam, baja ese tono y cuida esa boquita** (le advirtió su padre).

- **¡No! Eres injusto, ¡me estás destrozando la vida! Mucho ir a la escuela para que sea un chico normal, pero tú no quieres que yo sea un chico normal, ¡tú solo quieres que sea tu puta marioneta! Eres el peor padre del mundo, te odio** (y se levantó para salir corriendo de la oficina de su padre. Pero Ángel era más rápido y lo alcanzó en la puerta y lo agarró por el brazo)

- **Liam Ruppert Galway, discúlpate ahora mismo** (había pura rabia en la cara de Ángel)

- **¡NO!** (le gritó a dos milímetros de su cara)

- **Niñito, ya estás en muchos líos** (dijo entre dientes Ángel) **Discúlpate ahora mismo y sube a tu cuarto. Hoy te vas a la cama sin cenar.**

- **Me da igual, puedes meterte tu cena por el…** (y una sonora bofetada resonó en todo el hotel. Connor desde su habitación cerró los ojos y solo rezó porque esa bofetada hubiera servido para que Liam se diera cuenta que debía pedir perdón a su padre y cerrar la bocaza).

- **Hijo, tú última oportunidad, discúlpate y sube a tu cuarto** (dijo Ángel en un tono más calmado, odiaba abofetear a sus hijos. Lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones antes y era algo que no era santo de su devoción, prefería unas buenas nalgadas a un bofetón)

- **No** (dijo muy digno Liam alzando la mandíbula y mirando de tu a tu padre. Tal parecía a Espartaco en la escena famosa de la película)

- **Muy bien, Liam, esa ha sido tú última oportunidad** (y en menos de un segundo Ángel estaba sentado en la cheslón con en su pequeño sobre sus rodillas desnudo de cintura para bajo)

- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooo**(haciendo alarde de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero su padre era mucho más fuerte y lo tenía bien agarrado)

- PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF (Ángel castigaba con dureza el trasero de su hijo)

- **Nooooooooooooooooooo te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, te odioooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF (ángel alzó un poco más su rodilla para empezar a castigar los muslos también)

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo por favor, papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanoooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo No quiero paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

- **Hijo, en tus manos está que pare **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** (el dolor en sus nalgas y ahora en sus muslos era increíble, aun estaba un poco escocido por la tunda que había recibido por pelearse con Connor y aquello no era nada bueno. Pero no quería rebajarse, él estaba convencido que su padre estaba siendo injusto)

- **Hijo cuando me empiece a doler la mano, encontraré alguna otra cosa con la que enseñarle a ese culo tuyo a ser educado, bien mandado y respetuoso. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAF FPLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF LAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF

- **Nooooooooooooooooparaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaparaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa por favor, lo sientooooooooooooooooooooobwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento papá, lo juro, lo siento, no debí hablarte así** (Ángel se detuvo y empezó a acariciar la nuca y la espalda de Liam, hasta que los sollozos se calmaron).

- **Hijo, estar castigado no es de agrado de nadie. Por eso es un castigo y no un premio. Y teniendo en cuenta que solo tienes 15 años, aun creo que estoy siendo muy benevolente contigo. **

- **Estoooooo no es nada benevolente, papá** (dijo llorando Liam)

- **Quizás a ti no te lo parezca, pero hijo. Cuando encontré el hachís en tu habitación, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es darte una zurra cada noche de tu vida hasta que cumplieras 21 años. Después vi que por cuestiones de trabajo eso probablemente sería imposible** (si su padre estaba intentando hacerse el gracioso, daba gracias que no se ganara la vida como humorista). **Después pensé en meterte interno en una escuela militar o en un internado en Ginebra. Pero eso sería más un castigo para mí que para ti. Así que si hijo, creo que estoy siendo muy benevolente contigo y con tu vida social **(Ángel no podía entender como los críos de hoy en día daban tanta importancia a la imagen que tuvieran de ellos el resto de sus compañero de la escuela. Se supone que iban a la escuela a aprender, lo de la amistad era un más a más)

- **¿Un internado en Ginebra?** (dijo abrazándose al cuello de su padre)

- **Si, son muy buenos** (dijo intentando no sonreír)

- **Papá, por favor no, me moriría si me enviarás lejos de aquí, de mis amigos, de los chicos de**… (bajo la cabeza y se puso muy rojo y dijo en un hilito de voz) **de ti.**

- **Yo también me moriría** (Liam sonrió más tranquilo)** así que me tendría que acabar trasladando a Ginebra, también** (Liam lo miró asustado, hasta que vio que su padre se reía).

- **No tiene gracia, papá** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

- **Jajaja **(ya riéndose abiertamente) **venga súbete esos pantalones y a la cama**

- **¿sin cenar?** (preguntó tímidamente, pero la mirada que le echó su padre le contestó todo)

- **Subiré a despedirme antes de salir, y dile a tu hermano, que apague la música y se ponga a estudiar. Si cuando suba aun está holgazaneando va a tener problemas conmigo** (dijo dándole una caricia en la mejilla y sonriéndole tiernamente)

- **Si, papá.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tal como había dicho una hora más tarde subió al apartamento para despedirse de sus chicos y echar un último vistazo. Connor estaba en la mesa de la cocina estudiando, eso significaba que Liam estaba durmiendo.

- **¿Cenó?** (le preguntó a Connor levantando un poco la tapa del libro que estaba estudiando para saber en que materia estaba trabajando).

- **Un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua, señor** (dijo poniendo voz de viejo marinero)

- **Muy gracioso, hijo. Muy gracioso.**

- **Se comió toda las verduras y la tortilla, como un niño grande, apenas le tuve que hacer el avioncito **

- **Hijo** (señalándole con el dedo)

- **Te pásate con el mocoso, cuando apague la luz su culo podría iluminar toda la habitación.**

- **Connor una broma más y esa habitación esta noche tendrá dos focos de calor.**

- **Si, señor** (dijo pero le echó una miradita más para asegurarse que su padre no estaba realmente para bromas. No, no lo estaba)

- **No te acuestes muy tarde **(le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a ver a la habitación de los niños. Al entrar vio a su pequeñín, durmiendo boca abajo ocupando toda la cama, así dormidito aun parecía su pequeñín. Lo arropó bien le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarlo, pero algo le decía que ni una bomba lo despertaría esa noche) **Connor, me marchó, estaré de vuelta antes del amanecer. Cierra bien cuando salga.**

- **Si, papá** (y Ángel salió del apartamento para ir de caza con el equipo, aunque hubiera preferido quedarse esa noche en casa)

A la mañana siguiente Connor se levantó a las seis como tenía acostumbrado, aunque fuera sábado su reloj interno no le permití dormir muchas horas, su reloj interno y que sus dos padres fueran vampiros y no tuvieran la necesidad de dormir. Liam aunque tampoco era de los que se pasaran el día dormido, seguía durmiendo, y Connor lo entendía después de recibir la zurra que había recibido Liam la noche anterior era normal que durmiera como un tronco. Connor miró a Liam, en esos tres años el mocoso había crecido como un espárrago, ahora era de su misma estatura, y aun tenía 15 años. Era un mini clon de su padre, imposible que ángel no lo mirara y se diera cuenta. Claro que el carácter era otra cosa, el niño era un temerario y le encantaba estar de fiesta con sus amigos. Connor estaba convencido que dentro de la cabeza de Liam aparte de pajaritos solo había fiestas, risas y pasión por la vida fácil. Connor ayudaba a su padre en el negocio familiar porque creía firmemente que había que salvar a la humanidad de esos monstruos, Liam lo hacía porque como él decía "era divertido patear traseros de demonios estúpidos". Ángel y los chicos siempre decían que era la edad, pero Connor sabía que no. Sabía que Liam siempre sería un tipo de un carácter alegre y despreocupado, a pesar del peso que llevaban sobre sus espaldas. Y aquello le gustaba, Liam era auténtico. Lo miró atentamente y entonces el muy…se tiró una traca de pedos. Connor había olvidado lo horrible que era compartir habitación y salió maldiciendo de la habitación.

- **Buenos días hijo** (dijo Ángel que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando unos papeles) **O quizás no tan buenos** (al ver que su hijo salió sacando sapos y culebras de la boca).

- **Ese hijo tuyo es un maldito cerdo** (dijo furioso Connor).

**- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?** (dijo cansado).

**- Está podrido por dentro grrrr** (Connor gruñó como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba enfadado).

**- jajajaja** (se rió Ángel al entender de lo que hablaba su hijo)

**- no tiene gracia papá, yo he de dormir ahí dentro ¿sabes?**

**- lo siento **(dijo intentando ahogar la risa) **¿a qué hora te fuiste a la cama?**

**- no muy tarde** (Ángel lo miró fijamente y arqueó la ceja) **a las dos.**

**- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?** (dijo recogiendo los papeles y levantándose para ir a la cocina).

**- cereales y leche con galletas.**

**- te vas a comer todas las galletas que quedan ¿verdad?**

**- no me mires así, a mi también me gustan esas galletas.**

**- Connor, que hace ya tiempo que nos conocemos. Esas son las galletas de tu hermano.**

**- Se los ha tirado en mi cara, papá** (dijo Connor levantando las manos al cielo).

**- ¿Despierto?** (preguntó sorprendido Ángel)

**- ¡No** (tuvo que reconocer**), pero no es como si no lo hiciera despierto también! **

**- Connor, hijo, Liam ya tiene 15 años, ya no hace esas cosas. **

**- No. ¡Hará otras peores! Te juro que cómo me encuentre un calcetín o un pañuelo pegajoso lo lanzo por la ventana.**

**- ¡Connor! **(lo riñó su padre, ese tipo de comentarios no eran para nada de su agrado).

**- Venga ya, papá tiene 15 años, no tiene novia y estará castigado los siguientes 4 meses…solo digo que espero que tenga la deferencia de hacerlo en el baño. En el hotel hay muchas habitaciones, solo digo que podría** (Ángel le echó una miradita que haría hacerse pis encima al mismísimo Genghis Khan)

- (Ángel decidió hacer como si Connor no hubiera hecho ese último comentario) **Tú también estás castigado y no tienes novia** (Connor hizo como si no oía a su padre).

- **Vale, dejémoslo, papá. ¿Qué planes tiene nuestro carcelero para nosotros hoy?** (dijo mientras echaba los cereales en un cuenco).

**- Limpiareis las cocinas, la del Hotel y la del apartamento. Después Wes os dará algo de trabajo de documentación y después como hoy es sábado, así que noche de zurra.**

**- ¡Caray papá, dicho así hasta suena apetecible! **(dijo mirando a su padre como si estuviera loco).

**- Pues, niñito, te aseguro que no lo va a ser.**

**- Papá, sé que dijiste lo de los sábados, pero ayer ya zurraste de lo lindo a Liam **(Ángel fue a abrir la boca pero Connor se apresuró a continuar), **no digo que no nos castigues, solo digo que podrías dejarlo para mañana. Solo por esta vez.**

**- Hijo es muy loable de tu parte que te preocupes por el trasero de Liam, pero lo de ayer no tiene nada que ver con lo de hoy. Tú hermano, últimamente cree que puede hablarme como si yo no fuera nadie. Y ya empiezo a estar cansado de tener que lavarle noche si noche no la boca por faltarme a mi o alguno de los chicos, con la zurra de anoche solo espero tardar algo más que dos días en tener que recordarle que debe un respeto a sus mayores.**

**- Papá. Estoy seguro que Liam no olvidará lo de hablarte bien aunque le zurres mañana en vez de hoy.**

**- Hijo, alguna vez te perdone a ti una zurra por haberte tenido que castigar por otra cosa** (dijo Ángel tomando una bolsa de sangre de la nevera y metiéndola en el micro).

**- pero es diferente.**

**- yo no veo la diferencia.**

**- Liam es más niño.**

**- Liam tiene 15, la misma edad que tenías tú cuando llegaste. **

**- pero él está más mimado.**

**- ¿disculpa?**

**-¿Venga papá, cuantos años tenía Liam la primera vez que le diste una zurra con el cinto? Una de entera no 4 correazos de advertencia, y ya está** (Ángel sabía a que se refería su hijo. Holtz había educado a Connor a golpe de vara. Holtz era rígido, severo e intransigente, y era de otros tempos, así que Connor había recibido las peores palizas de su vida todas antes de los 15).

**- Quizás Liam no haya recibido las palizas que tú recibiste a manos de Holtz. Pero eso no significa que yo vaya a empezar a hacer distinciones entre mis hijos. No era duro contigo porque Holtz te tuviera acostumbrado, sino porque tus acciones eran merecedoras de ser castigadas. ¿Y no me negarás que tanto tu hermano cómo tú no sois merecedores de esta zurra? ¡Drogas, Connor, Drogas!**

**- pero…** (Empezó de nuevo Connor)

**- No, Connor y no quiero ni una palabra más. Liam hizo esa cama y ahora le toca dormir en ella. En vez de preocuparte tanto ahora de tu hermanito, debiste sacarle la idea de fumar esa porquería cuando lo supiste. Pero no, es más fácil jugar al hermano enrollado y fumar con él, ¿no? ¡Que gran hermano Connor, si que gran hermano!** (Ángel se había calentado y estaba empezando a decir cosas que sabía que aunque fueran verdad después se arrepentiría)** Hijo, me parece muy bien que quieras proteger a tu hermano, pero no era de mi de quien lo debías de proteger sino de esa mierda **(Connor bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado).**Lo siento, hijo. Sé que hay buenas intenciones en tus palabras, pero yo soy el padre aquí y no voy a aceptar sugerencias, sobre todo de vosotros dos, de cómo debo educaros.**

**- Lo siento, señor **(aun triste, la verdad dolía, sobre todo cuando salía de los labios de su padre).** Papá sobre lo del arresto domiciliario...**

**- Hijo, te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra ir por ahí. Amenos que quieras que te haga como voy a hacer a tu hermano.**

**- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?**

**- he contratado a un tipo, le seguirá los pasos, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez.**

**- ¿qué pasó?**

**- le castigué sin poder salir, de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a casa. Y Liam decidió que aprovecharía las horas de sol y que todos pensábamos que estaba en la escuela para hacer el cafre con sus amigotes o para ir al inframundo a cazar demonios.**

**- eso me suena **(dijo poniéndose rojo)

**- si, a mi también. Así que antes que dejar que mi hijo se metiera en líos de brujas, portales y señores de las tinieblas** (Ángel mencionó alguno de los líos en que Connor se había metido en su adolescencia)**, lo atajé de raíz, contratando a un guardaespaldas. El guardaespaldas se queda apostado en la escuela y sigue a Liam haya donde vaya. Fue la única forma de que tu hermano obedeciera y cumpliera con el castigo. La tontería me salió cara, 800 dólares cobra el tipo. Pero si es necesario podría pagar 1600 al mes.**

**- no, será necesario papá. Pero estoy en la universidad y tengo trabajos que hacer.**

**- Puedes ir a la biblioteca hijo, eso jamás te lo prohibiría **(le cortó enseguida Ángel)**.**

**- Y hay trabajos de grupo.**

**- pues que vengan a casa **(le volvió a cortar Ángel)**.**

**- claro, papá, si fuera una facultad de lo sobrenatural no lo dudaría, y que nuestro recepcionista verde les tomara los abrigos al llegar**

**- Entiendo. Bueno llegado el caso, ya veríamos que solución encontramos.**

**- ¿Llegado el caso? ¡Llegado al caso! ¡Papá! hay al menos 4 asignaturas en las que estoy dentro de un equipo de trabajo. ¡Y cuyo trabajo final significa el 50% de la nota!** (exclamó indignado, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta)**.**

**- Connor Ángel, no chilles, tu padre es un vampiro y no sufre precisamente de problemas de audición **(ángel regañó a su hijo)**.**

**- No, de audición no **(dijo Connor mirando a su padre con rabia)**.**

**- ¿Disculpa hijo, tienes algún problema? **(Ángel utilizando un tono de voz muy siniestro. Ángel no iba a dejar que Connor volviera a las viejas andadas de estar todo el rato retándole. Pero en ese momento salió de la habitación Liam)

**- ¿Esas son mis oreos?** (dijo caminando hacía la caja vacía de galletas).


	11. Chapter 11

**- ¿Esas son mis oreos?** (dijo caminando hacía la caja vacía de galletas).

**- Buenos días, hijo.**

**- ah, hola papá** (dijo con una media sonrisa y volviendo a encararse con su hermano) **Eres un cabrón te has comido todas, no me has dejado ni una. Pero si a ti ni te gustan.**

**- si que me gustan, estaban bien buenas.**

**- papaaaaa** (dijo poniendo morros Liam)

**- ¿No queda ni una**? (le preguntó a Connor)

- **no** (dijo Connor intentando no reír mucho).

**- te dije que le dejaras algunas.**

**- lo siento, estábamos hablando y están tan buenas que ni me di cuenta y me las acabé.**

**- no, es cierto lo hizo adrede, sabe que son mis galletas y por eso se las ha comido.**

**- hijo, las galletas son de todos.**

**- no, las Oreos son mías, a Connor le gustan las Pepperidge Farm de chocolate y pacanas.**

**- Liam, aquí no hay comida de uno o de otro, todos es de todos.**

**- Pues habla con tu hijo, él se ha comido todas y no me ha dejado ninguna.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he de hacer como cuando erais pequeños? ¿He de comprar un paquete a cada uno?**

**- ¡si! **(dijeron los dos a la vez de morros)

**- ¡Pues no!** (también dijo poniendo morros imitando a sus hijos), **o aprendéis a compartir o dejaré de comprar. Además no creo que tanto dulce sea bueno para vosotros dos.**

**- idiota** (dijo Liam golpeándole en el brazo a Connor y automáticamente Ángel le dio un pescozón a Liam) **Auuuuuuuuu**

**- No más pelas, creí que lo había dejado ya claro.**

**- siempre te pones de su parte, claro como él es tu hijito del alma** (dijo y salió corriendo hacía su habitación).

**- ¿Está con la regla, verdad?** (dijo riendo Connor y Ángel le lanzó una mirada de reproche) **Ey, que no sé a que venía eso. Se ha levantado con el píe izquierdo o algo. **

**- Connor, tienes 21.**

**- según tú, siete.**

**- grrrrr me voy a dar un baño, asegúrate que Liam toma algo para desayunar.**

**- ¿Ahora soy su niñera?** (pero Ángel solo lo tomó del brazo y le dio 10 palmadas bien fuertes)

- Plassplassplassplassplassplassplassplassplassplass 

**- ayayay**

**- des de que saliste por esa puerta no has hecho más que provocarme, más te vale que cuando salga del baño hayas dejado toda esa actitud en el fondo del cubo de la basura que es donde tiene que estar ¿Entendido hijo?** (dijo sin soltarlo aun)

**- si, señor** (y Ángel lo soltó y se metió en su baño. Connor se frotó un poco la nalga sobre la que habían caído las 10 palmadas. Connor llenó un cuenco con los cereales de Liam y un vaso de zumo de naranja y los llevó a la habitación. Liam estaba llorando pero al entrar su hermano corrió a secarse las lágrimas)

**- ¡vete! **(dijo Liam enfadado)

**- Ey, ésta es también mi habitación.**

**- ¡Connor, vete!** (le volvió a decir)

**- te he traído el desayuno a la cama, como a los Maharajaes.**

**- No tengo hambre.**

**- Y el papa de Roma no es católico. Anda mocoso, tomate el desayuno o papá me va a matar.**

**- pues entonces si que no lo tomaré** (sonando como un niño d años)

**- venga, Liam, no seas así. Siento lo de las galletas, puedes comerte las mías.**

**- No me gustan las tuyas (**dijo poniendo morros)

**- valeee, le diré a Lorne que te compre más.**

**- papá no va a querer.**

**- déjame a papá a mi. Ahora saca esa cara de feo de la almohada.**

**- Tú si que eres feo** (dijo incorporándose y tomando el cuenco con cereales).

**- jajaja nene soy tan guapo que a veces tengo que poner una de tus muecas para evitar que las chicas me violen.**

**- idiota.**

**- Oye mocoso, deja lo de idiota, ¿no si te has dado cuenta? Pero a papá no le hace mucha gracia, que digas esa palabra** (dijo Connor estirándose de nuevo en su cama, mientras Liam desayunaba).

**- a papá no le hace gracia nada que venga de mi. Y ahora que has vuelto, volveré a ser invisible para él, o peor solo me verá para zurrarme.**

**- ¿pero de que hablas, mocoso?**

**- cuando tú estás aquí, yo no existo para los demás.**

**- ¡Qué! Jajajaja** (Connor no se reía para hacer rabiar a su hermano, sino porque era tan estúpido lo que acababa de decir Liam que no podía evitar reírse)

**- ¡No te rías, imbécil!**

**- Liam, tú eres su hijo, su niñito. Dios des de el día que naciste, Ángel no se ha separado de ti. Tú y él tenéis una conexión que yo jamás tendré.**

**- si, claro, la conexión entre su mano y mi trasero.**

**- jajaja mejor esa que la de su cinturón o la vara con tu culo, créeme.**

**- en serio Connor, papá solo tiene ojos para ti** (dijo con los ojos vidriosos).

**- ya bueno, papá siempre está esperando que la líe parda jajaja y bueno no me gusta defraudarle jajaja. Oye Liam, yo no soy el favorito de papá para nada, y de haber un favorito ese no sería yo.**

**- ya, claro.**

**- Mira mocoso. Tú eres hijo de Buffy y por lo que oído solo con eso ya tienes un huevo de puntos. Nunca os habéis separado. Quizás yo sea el mayor pero tú eres su primogénito, y papá está chapado a la antigua y antiguamente eso significaba mucho. Si incluso te puso su verdadero nombre, Liam. Por no mencionar que tú jamás has intentado matarlo, jamás le has levantado la mano y jamás lo has enviado al fondo del mar.**

**- ya, y es por eso que te quiere más.**

**- tú estás demente hermanito.**

**- no, papá está convencido que tú sigues viendo a Holtz como tu padre y por eso se esmera tanto para que algún día le veas a él como a tu padre. Y en cambio a mi, como sabe que yo no tengo a nadie más, pasa de mí. Cuando te largaste a la facultad papá estuvo semanas como alma en pena y después estaba de un humor de perros.**

**- ¿Y como crees que estará cuando tú te largues a la universidad? ¡Cabeza de chorlito!**

**- ¿contento?**

**- si, claro, cuando su bebé… (**Liam lo interrumpió)

**- tú eres su bebé, imbécil, tu eres su bebé robado** (dijo rojo de rabia). **Hablas de todos los años que hemos pasado juntos. ¿Quieres saber algo de los meses que estuvisteis en aquella estúpida dimensión tuya? (**Connor calló y lo miró) **fueron una mierda. Papá se volvió un paranoico, no me dejaba ni ir a jugar al parque. Se pasaba la noche buscando la forma de traerte de vuelta y durante el día solo se lamentaba y se torturaba a él mismo por haberte perdido.**

**- ¿pero y antes?**

- ¿**Antes? ¡Antes Connor! Antes me criaron Giles, Willow, tía Dawn y Cordi, Doyle durante el día y por la noche tío Spike y papá, pero no es por nada, pero un niño pequeño suele dormir por las noches.**

- **pero papá no duerme durante el día, **

**- pero yo iba a la guardería y después a la escuela, y estaba el parque, las visitas al pediatra, las actividades extra escolares, ¡las cosas que hace cualquier niño, Connor! Pensé que papá era así, que hacía todo lo que podía. Pero luego naciste tú, y hasta ahí todo bien, no es que fuera muy distinto contigo Fred o Wes se encargaban de llevarte al pediatra, al parqueo la guardería. Y Lorne te cuidaba aquí en casa. Y papá siempre que no estaba de caza también. Papá no era ese super papá sobre protector que tanto te carga hasta que Holtz te secuestró. Fuiste tú él que hiciste que papá quisiera hacer de padre. Hasta eso te debo** (dijo Liam con lágrimas en los ojos**). ¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez que pienso que tuvo que perderte y después intentar recuperarte para darse cuenta que yo existía? Tú estabas fuera pero yo estuve siempre aquí **(Connor se sentó en la cama de su hermano y le abrazó).

**- ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?**

**- ¡porque no era asunto tuyo! (**Connor alzó las cejas al igual que hacía Ángel y Liam instintivamente pidió perdón).** Te odiaba, y yo sabía que pensabas que papá me quería más a mí. Y quise que lo siguieras pensando, por eso, por eso no te dije nada. Lo siento.**

**- no pasa nada, Liam. No tenía ni idea, no sé, se os ve tan unidos y tenéis tanta complicidad que pensé que erais como las familias esas de las películas. **

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno papá, desde hace 6 años que lo intenta, pero antes…**

**- no te ofendas Liam, pero creo que eres el tipo más burro de la historia.**

**- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh**

**- te lamentas por algo que pasó hac años. Yo ni siquiera estaba. Desde que papá nos tiene a los dos, te ha tratado como su pequeñín. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho papá a ti "cuida de tu hermano", "vigila a tu hermano", "no le digas eso a tu hermano", "deja eso a tu hermano",…? Siempre que estoy con vosotros papá solo se preocupa porque tú estés bien. Cuando hablamos por teléfono es para contarme lo que has hecho o dicho o lo que sea. Y por cierto lo de tus galletas, cuando le he dicho que iba a desayunar las oreo, lo primero que me ha dicho es "Esas son las galletas de tu hermano." A ti te ha dicho que eran de los dos, pero a mi me ha dejado muy claro que no eran de los dos que eran tuyas. Y como con eso, con todo. Cuando vine a vivir aquí me dijo "dormirás en el cuarto de Liam".**

**- es que era mi cuarto**

**-¿en esta casa hay algo que no sea tuyo? ¡Joder, Liam! Los tienes cuadrados, mira que decir que papá me quiere a mí más. Mire donde mire, me recuerda que yo no pertenezco a vuestro club. Si esta casa parece un puto altar a Liam. Los trofeos de las repisas son tuyos, Las marcas de la puerta son las tuyas. Los dibujos cutres de la nevera, tuyos también. Las fotos de la repisa, tuyas también**

**- hay una en que salimos todos.**

**- Si, eso es todos. Cordi, Lorne, Wes, Gunn, Fred y Connor. Cualquiera que entre en esta casa podría pensar que solo soy uno más de su equipo. Y aun tienes los santos cojones de decirme que soy el favorito de papá. Entérate enano si papá no me ha molido a palos por lo de los porros es porque desde un principio sabía que tú estabas metido en el ajo. Y si me daba a mí la paliza que tenía pensado también tendría que dártela a ti. Y eso, entérate, Liam, jamás pasará. Así que Liam, si quieres sentirte miserable, adelante, pero no me pongas a mí como excusa. Porque Liam, ya es jodido vivir de prestado para encima tener que oír según que cosas **(dijo furioso y salió dando un portazo de la habitación y bajó a limpiar la cocina del Hotel)


	12. Chapter 12

Liam se quedó sentado en la cama pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Connor. Nunca había pensado en como se sintió Connor cuando regresó. Al principio, Connor siempre estaba enfadado y su padre y él se pasaban el día discutiendo. Nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera sentir celos de él. Odio si, ¿pero celos? jamás.

Ángel estaba en el baño, en principio ángel se tomaba baños para relajarse, pero es difícil relajarse cuando escuchas como tus hijos discuten y te enteras que has sido un padre de pena. Ángel no quería salir de la bañera, no sabía como mirar a la cara a sus hijos. Era cierto había probado ser el mejor padre para sus hijos, pero también era cierto que su instinto paternal no se había despertado hasta que perdió a un hijo. En su caso era cierto, no se aprecia algo lo suficiente hasta que se pierde. Esos iban a ser 4 meses muy, muy, muy largos.

Al cabo de medía hora, Ángel decidió salir del baño e ir hablar con sus chicos, primero hablaría con Liam, quizás Connor tuviera algo de razón, pero ángel se dijo a si mismo que era porque Liam era más sensible y más pequeño.

**- Toc toc** (picó a la puerta, Liam pensó que era Connor, su padre jamás llamaba a la puerta)

**- pasa**

**- hola hijo**

**- ¿papá? Creí que era Connor.**

**- Está abajo, limpiando la cocina del hotel, aunque suena más como si se estuviera peleando con los cacharros.**

**- jajaja**

**- a ti te toca la del apartamento**

**- ¿ahora?**

**- si, ahora.**

**- valeeee**

**- pero antes quiero tener unas palabras contigo.**

**- creí que la zurra sería esta noche.**

**- no son ese tipo de palabras hijo.**

**- ah**

**- es sobre lo que tu hermano y tu habéis hablado hace un rato** (Liam cerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza por ser tan idiota)

**- lo has oído, por supuesto que lo has oído, eres un vampiro. Papá yo…**

**- no, escucha. Hijo, siento no haber sido mejor padre en los primeros años de tu vida, sé que nada que haga o diga ahora podrá remediarlo. Pero hijo os quiero a ti y a tu hermano más que nada en esta vida. Y siempre estaré aquí para vosotros. Y por supuesto, os quiero a los dos igual. Quizás no os trate siempre igual pero eso es porque tampoco sois iguales. **

**- pero es que últimamente solo haces que reñirme.**

**- tu hermano podría quejarse de lo mismo. **

**- ya, pero eso siempre ha sido así, vosotros siempre os estáis peleando, pero tú antes no me tratabas así. Es como si estuvieras siempre enfadado conmigo. Como si no te gustara nada de lo que hago.**

**- hijo, últimamente te riño más porque, tienes que reconocerlo, últimamente estás desmadrado. Desde que empezaras el instituto has llegado a casa borracho, has faltado a clase, tus notas han bajado en picado, esta el asunto aquel del bar de strippers, me mientes, me faltas al respeto y ahora encima está esto de lo de las drogas. Hijo, no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero no me gusta.**

**- yo solo quiero ser como los demás.**

**- Hijo, me niego a creer que todos los chicos de 15 años suspenden, se emborrachan, se drogan, van a prostíbulos y golpean a policías.**

**- mis amigos si.**

**- pues quizás deberías pensar en cambiar de amigos.**

**- quizás deberías pensar en cambiar de hijo, me enterado que el imbécil de ahí abajo se muere por ocupar esa vacante** (dijo con veneno en sus palabras) PLAFF (Ángel le dio una bofetada. Liam lo miró con odio, como si Ángel acabará de violarlo o maltratarlo).

- **Liam Rupert Galway, si te muerdes te envenenas. Tenías que imitar la peor cualidad de tu hermano ¿verdad?** (Ángel lo miró con reproche)** Pues te diré lo mismo que le digo a Connor. Abre bien las orejas. Aquí el padre soy yo. Yo digo lo que podéis hacer y lo que no. si te gusta bien y sino también. Es una dictadura. Y cuando termines este trimestre te cambiaré de instituto. Te prohíbo que veas a ninguno de esos delincuentes a los que llamas amigos. Yo no soy el padre de ninguno de esos vándalos, soy el tuyo y no permitiré que mi niñito se embriague, se drogue y fornique con rameras** (Ángel dijo como si volviera estar en el siglo XIX) **Y una cosita más niñito. Si vuelves a llamar imbécil a tu hermano, le daré permiso a Connor para que te zurre el mismo a culo desnudo (**los ojos de Liam se abrieron de par en par) **¿entendido, Liam?**

**- si, papá** (dijo tragando saliva)

**- ¡pues mueve el culo y empieza a limpiar la cocina, quiero que pueda operarse a corazón abierto en ella!** (le ordenó en un tono imponente. Liam salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo).

Ángel respiró hondo y bajó a la cocina del Hotel. Connor estaba de píe esperándolo, Connor tenía su mismo buen oído, así que sabía a lo que había venido a hablar su padre, pero se quedó descolocado, cuando su padre se aproximó y lo abrazó.

**- Discúlpame hijo, he sido un necio.**

**- papá ¿te estás disculpando?** (dijo alucinando)

**- si.**

**- no tienes porque, papá es normal que tú y Liam estéis más unidos, no me molesta, ya no. ahora lo entiendo, quizás antes me molestara un poco pero**

**- Hijo, está claro que sigue molestándote, sino no lo hubieras dicho. **

**- Eyyy que yo tampoco he sido un gran hijo, papá. Dejémoslo en tablas ¿eh?**

**- pero quiero dejar algo claro, hijo. Os quiero a los dos por igual.**

**- lo sé, no eres él único con super oído, vale.**(Dijo Connor intentando matar ahí el asunto y se puso de nuevo con la limpieza).

**- Connor, estate quieto y deja esos cacharros. Estoy intentando hablar contigo.**

**- papá no es necesario, solo quería hacer ver al enano que no soy tu favorito, ni mucho menos.**

**- no tengo favoritos **(sin darse cuenta Connor hizo una especie de sonrisa) **Hijo, no los tengo. Quizás te pueda parecer que si, porque como has dicho Liam y yo tenemos mucha más historia juntos que tú y yo. Pero…hijo no tengo favoritos. **

**- vale **(y volvió a la faena. Ángel sabía que ese vale solo era para quitárselo de encima, pero también sabía que a diferencia de Liam, Connor era mejor no achucharlo mucho con lo de los sentimientos)

**- y que te quiero**

**- si, si, si, muac muac jajaja, papá lárgate ya anda, que sino no acabaré nunca** (dijo lanzándole un paño de cocina a la cara).

**- de acuerdo, pero a la hora de comer continuaremos hablando**

**- como quieras, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo aquí, parece que desde la última vez que me obligaste a limpiarla no lo haya hecho nadie. **

- jajaja

La mañana pasó en silencio, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún cacharro o algo caer, pero nada más. Connor permaneció en la planta baja, huyendo así de su padre y de Liam. Y Liam limpió lo más rápido que pudo la cocina del apartamento y se metió en el cuarto a leer comics. Ángel se echó un rato, después del almuerzo llegaría el equipo y esa noche volverían a salir. Además discutir con sus chicos le agotaba más que luchar con 100.000 demonios.

Las 12:20 llegaron y Ángel salió de la habitación y llamó al chino de dos calles más abajo y pidió un menú para 5. Solo era para Connor y Liam pero los chicos comían como pirañas. El repartidor llegó 20 minutos más tarde y decidió que comerían en el salón. Los chicos habían pasado la mañana limpiando las cocinas para ensuciarlas tan rápido, bueno lo cierto es que Connor se había pasado la mañana limpiando. Liam había limpiado por encima, pero Ángel no quería broncas, quería ponerse serio con sus hijos.


	13. Chapter 13

- **¡Chicos! ¡A comer!** (Liam salió del cuarto como una bala, las tripas le rugían. Connor no se apresuró tanto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ir)

- **Hola** (dijo Connor con una media sonrisita)

- **Ey, hijo, siéntate.**

- **¿Comemos en el salón? ¡Vaya! Tienes fiebre papá **(dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente)

- **Ja jaja** (dijo con sarcasmo)** muy gracioso hijo, a veces cenamos en el salón.**

- **No desde que estoy en esta dimensión** (Connor lo miraba con cara de no creer lo que estaba oyendo)

- **Ni desde que estoy yo** (dijo riéndose Liam)

- **Muy graciosos, las Navidades pasadas**

- **Fue abajo en el hall **(le aclaró Liam)

- **Me refería al día de Navidad**

- **No** (los dos a la vez)

- **Si, comimos aquellos sándwiches de pavo de navidad mientras veíamos el partido **(Ángel intentaba por todos los medios convencer a sus chicos)**.**

- **Eso no cuenta** (Connor dijo riéndose de su padre)

- **Si que cuenta** (dijo Ángel como si fuera un niño que no se salía con la suya).

- **No papi, un sándwich no cuenta** (se reía Liam).

- **Era un mega sándwich** (dijo Ángel un poco ofendido)

- **Ni así, papá** (Liam siembre había pensado que su padre no quería que estropearan el salón).

- **El salón es intocable. Siempre comemos en la cocina. No creo que ni sepas como se abre la mesa** (Dijo Connor mientras atacaba el arroz tres delicias).

- **¿la mesa se abre? **(dijo Liam)

- **Si, la mesa se abre** (dijo un poco serio Ángel)

- **Bueno, pues a partir de ahora, almorzaremos todos los sábados juntos aquí.**

- **Chino** (dijo Liam)

- **Pizza** (dijo Connor)

- **Chino** (volvió a repetir Liam)

- **Pizza** (se encaró Connor)

- **Chino**

- **¡Ya está bien chicos! No podéis pasaros ni tres minutos sin pelearos.**

- **Es él** (dijo Liam)

- **¿yo?**

- **Si, tú, papá ha dicho chino, y tu ya tienes que imponer tu gusto. Soy Connor y me gusta la pizza, adoremos todos a la pizza **(dijo imitando la voz de su hermano)

- **¿Pero que mierda?** (Connor estaba flipando)

- **¡Connor! **(le reprendió su padre).

- **Papá no ha dicho nada de chino, eso te lo has inventado tú, como siempre.**

- **¡Connor! **(volvió a reprenderle su padre)

- **¡Qué! Es verdad, siempre está mintiendo. Miente más que habla. Además ha empezado él ¿no sé porque solo me riñes a mí?**

- **Te riño porque eres el mayor.**

- **No habíamos quedado que era el pequeño **(dijo con ironía)

- **Me da igual, se acabó, ¡los dos!** (dijo muy serio)**Almorzáremos todos los sábados, comida casera**

- **Tú no sabes cocinar papá**(dijo Connor un pelín flojito)

- **Es cierto, papá, no eres Martha Stewart, precisamente** (Liam dijo intentando no morirse de la risa).

- **Hay sitios que hacen comida casera a domicilio. Y gracias, por el voto de confianza. Y eso me lleva al motivo de esta comida. Quiero saber que pasa entre vosotros dos. Porqué no lo entiendo. Cuando no estáis juntos estáis todo el rato preguntando el uno por el otro. Y en cuanto os pongo bajo el mismo techo os falta esto **(ajuntando los dedos mucho)** para sacaros los ojos. Sé que os queréis, no hay más que veros, así que alguien me dé una pista, porqué no entiendo nada.**

- **No pasa nada **(dijo Connor)

- **No, no pasa nada** (repitió Liam)

- **Si, si que pasa. Así que vamos a hablarlo y vamos a solucionarlo.**

- **Papá, no hay nada de que hablar, he estado un poco rebotado por lo de dejar la residencia, lo debo de haber pagado con el niño.**

- **¡Ja! Ya está Connor el hombre integro. El buen hijo.**

- **¡Liam!**

- **¿Qué? Estoy harto de todo ese aire de superioridad que se gasta Don destructor. Es pura fachada. Yo seré el embustero, pero no soy el único. Tío, te conozco, no eres tan sensato y comedido. Sabes que creo Connor, creo que nos estás tomando el pelo, que piensas que solo serán 4 meses de condena y después te marcharás y volverás a hacer la tuya. No te interesamos lo más mínimo. Solo llamas por que papá te dijo que llamarás. Solo te pasas por trabajo. Y pasaste las fiestas con nosotros porque sino papá se hubiera puesto frenético. Pero ni se te pase por la cabeza ni por un segundo que me engañaste, te pasaste todas las Navidades mirando el reloj y escribiéndote mensajitos en el teléfono. Y por la noche cuando papá salió a hacer la ronda y creías que dormía, te largaste por la ventana.**

- **Liam** (dijo Connor)

- **No, no me vas a callar. Aunque te joda que te haya calado**.

- **Liam calla** (dijo muy seco Connor).

- **No me da la gana. Para ti Holtz fue tu familia, nosotros solo somos unos sustitutos **(dijo con rabia).

- **¿la noche de Navidad?** (preguntó un poco tenso Ángel)

- S**i, llegó justo una hora antes que tú. Lo cierto es que estas Navidades apenas pasó unas horas con nosotros** (de repente se hizo un silencio muy incómodo).

- **¿Qué pasa?** (dijo Liam viendo que de repente se había hecho un silencio muy incómodo y que Ángel y Connor no paraban de mirarse muy fijamente)

- **Acabad de comed** (dijo Ángel y se levantó y salió del apartamento).

- **¿qué ha pasado aquí?** (le preguntó Liam a Connor viendo que su hermano se había quedado muy serio)

- **Que tu estúpido ataque de celos acaba de hacer que tu padre se dé cuenta que me parezco a él más de lo que le gustaría.**

- **¡Deja ese rollo misterioso y habla claro, joder!**

- **La noche de Navidad, ¿sabes donde fui?**

- **No, a mi no me cuentas ya nada.**

- **Estuve con alguien, un vampiro.**

- **¿Y qué? No es la primera vez que te pilla yendo de caza solo, ¿no sé por qué se lo ha tomado así?**

- **No estaba de caza. **

- **Ahora no entiendo.**

- **Liam, llevo un tiempo viendo a una chica, es un poco mayor que yo, unos 115 años mayor que yo.**

- **¡Sales con una vampira! ¿Tú estás tonto o qué coño pasa contigo?**


	14. Chapter 14

- **Liam, llevo un tiempo viendo a una chica, es un poco mayor que yo, unos 115 años mayor que yo.**

- **¡Sales con una vampira! ¿Tú estás tonto o qué coño pasa contigo?**

- **Liam esa boca.**

- **No me jodas, con lo de esa boca, ¡tú sales con una vampira!**

- **No salimos exactamente.**

- **Entonces ¿qué? **(Connor arqueó una ceja) **¡oh por dios, Connor! Estoy seguro que podrías tirarte a cualquier chica del campus.**

- **¡Pero yo no quiero tirarme a cualquier chica del campus, yo quiero a ésta!**

- **¿tiene alma?**

- **Ni la más mínima migaja.**

- **Y como lo sabía papá, quiero decir, yo solo le he dicho que saliste la noche de Navidad.**

- **La mañana siguiente mientras tu estabas con el subidón de los regalos, papá me vio un mordisco**

- **¡te ha convertido!**

- **¡Que! ¡No tarugo! ¡No ves que aun camino a la luz del día!**

- **¿Entonces?**

- **A veces las mujeres cuando están muy excitadas muerden**

- **¿Por qué harían algo así?**

- **Porque es excitante** (dijo con una sonrisita en la cara)

- **No, no lo es, eso duele, ¡imbécil!** (dándole una colleja a Connor)

- **Como sea. Me preguntó, reconoció el mordisco que me dio en la nuca. Los colmillos, son colmillos aunque no succionen** (Connor volvió a poner una sonrisita picarona)

- **¡Eres un cerdo!**

- **Lo dice el putero**

- **Papá te dijo que no me llamarás así.**

- **Papá también te dijo que no me llamaras imbécil.**

- **Entonces ¿estás con una vampira?**

- **Yeap**

- **Y le mentiste a papá.**

- **sip**

- **estás tan muerto como tu novia ¿lo sabes, verdad?**

- **Ella me gusta de verdad.**

- **Es una vampira. Mata gente para alimentarse**

- **Ya no.**

- **¿Ya no?**

- **No, des de que estamos juntos solo se alimenta de sangre de animal y a veces de donaciones.**

- **¿De verdad eres tan imbécil?**

- **Tú no lo entiendes, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo**

- **Si, seré más pequeño pero está claro que no soy tan tonto como tú. Los vampiros son siempre malos.**

- **Papá es un vampiro **

- **Pero con alma**

- **Pero mi madre no **(dijo apretando los dientes).

- **Y era mala **(dijo Liam sin pensar. Connor bajó la mirada y dejó al comida) **Connor yo no… no quise decir eso...tío, lo siento, he sido un capullo, perdóname** (agarrándole por el brazo para que no se fuera).

- **No pasa nada, Liam** (dijo sonriéndole tiernamente) **voy a darme un baño.**

- **Oh venga, tío, no, no me vengas con esa mierda de "estoy por encima de eso". Dame un puñetazo, insúltame, lo que sea, pero no me jodas con esa posecita tuya.**

- **Liam, no es una pose, está bien, tienes razón, Darla no era buena. Me jode, porque era mi madre y a nadie le gusta que digan que su madre no era buena, pero es lo que hay. Me voy a dar un baño, estoy de grasa de la cocina hasta las cejas.**

- **¡Connor! **(Liam lo miró fijamente)

- **Recoge eso ¿eh? No querrás que papá también se cabree contigo** (y Connor se metió en el baño)


	15. Chapter 15

**- Papá** (dijo Liam entrando tímidamente en la oficina de su padre)

**- Liam, ahora no es un buen momento.**

**- ya, lo sé, el bobo ese está tonteando con fuego** (dijo Liam ignorando el aviso de su padre y sentándose en el sillón).

**- No entiendo nada, hace seis años, Connor nos veía a todos como unos monstruos que eliminar. Dispara después pregunta. No soportaba nada que fuera sobrenatural. Su política es que si no era humano no merecía vivir. Me costó mucho que se diera cuenta que había seres que no eran humanos y que merecía la vida, incluso su respeto.**

**- pues lo hiciste tan bien, que ahora Connor es la putita de una vampira jajaja**

**- ¡Liam!** (dio un golpe en el escritorio)

**- lo siento, yo tampoco lo entiendo, si te sirve de consuelo, y he querido hablar con él pero creo que la he cagado más.**

**- Hijo, por favor, mantente al margen, ¿ok?** (Liam puso una mueca) **aún no sé que narices voy a hacer yo, así que no necesito más ayudas.**

**- ¿y si ha utilizado magia negra para idiotizarlo a un más y que se enamore de ella?**

**- ¡Ojala! Después cuando llegué Wes. Le pediré que haga uno de esos detectores de hechizos** (Ángel lo dijo no muy convencido)

**- venga papá, ya verás como será algo así, ni Connor es tan tonto como para ir enredando con vampiras.**

**- Liam, Wes llegará en unos minutos, con tarea para vosotros dos, no quiero que vuelvas a sacar el tema. Quiero hablar con tu hermano antes ¿vale?**

**- vale, pero si está bajo los influjos de algún hechizo no vas a sacar nada de él.**

**- lo sé** (Liam se levantó para irse y dejar a su padre, si Wes iba a llegar en breve, quería antes hacer unas cosillas)** ¿Liam?**

**- ¿si?** (se paró y sonrió a su padre)

**- Cuando venga Wes y os ponga la tarea no quiero ver ni una protesta, ni un bufido, ni una mala cara** (la sonrisa se le borró de golpe).

**- valeeeee** (dijo molesto)

**- A eso precisamente me refiero. Wes no tiene la culpa que tu hermano y tú decidierais tontear con los porros, así que no quiero que le des un mal rato. **

**- vale** (dijo seco pero sin muecas)

**- ya puedes irte** (y Ángel hizo como si leyera unos papeles. Liam salió corriendo y se metió en la habitación de su padre y tomó su portátil y se puso a chatear).

Wes los cargó de tarea, que esos dos estuvieran castigados le venía de perlas para poner al día toda la documentación atrasada. Y para dar un empujoncito en una investigación que Giles y él llevaban unos meses haciendo sobre unos escritos en mandarín sobre unos demonios mitológicos cuya característica principal era distorsionar la realidad. Eran más de las ocho y los chicos seguían con la dichosa tarea, iban a tener para semanas. Además Ángel le había dado a Connor los libros de cuentas, para que los pusiera al día. A las nueve, Ángel les dijo a los chicos que se prepararan que sobre la media noche saldrían de patrulla. Todo el mundo captó la indirecta y desaparecieron. Lorne dejó unos platos con asado y patatas rellenas para los chicos y se fue a su apartamento, que dio gracias que estuviera en la planta más alta del hotel. La cena fue silenciosa, aunque Liam intentó entablar en varias veces conversación Connor solo contestaba con monosílabos. Y tras el vigésimo octavo monosílabo y sonrisita de cortesía se cansó y lo dejó.

**- Chicos, subid, yo recogeré esto, cuando suba os quiero preparados para la cama.**

**- papá es muy pronto para dormir, no son ni las diez** (Dijo haciendo morros Liam. Connor rodó los ojos, o su hermano era un cínico de cuidado o tenía una memoria de pez).

**- Disculpa hijo, me expresé mal, subid a vuestra habitación, yo en unos minutos subiré a daros la primera zurra por lo del asuntito ese tan feo del hachís que encontré en vuestra habitación y por el positivo del test de narcóticos. **

**- Ups** (tragó saliva Liam)

**- eres idiota, macho** (dijo Connor dándole un manotazo en el brazo)

**- ¡Arriba!** (dijo muy enojado Ángel. Los dos corrieron al apartamento. Y se pusieron el pijama y se sentaron en sus respectivas camas a esperar la inminente fatalidad. Ángel subí al acabo de 10 minutos llevaba el cinturón, en un sitio donde jamás te gustaría ver un cinturón, doblado en dos en la mano.)

**- Liam, ya que por lo visto eres el que tienes peor memoria, tú serás primero, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el escritorio** (Liam lo miró aterrorizado)

**- ¡Qué! ¿Me vas a pegar con eso directamente?, quiero decir, ¿no me vas a dar unas palmadas y después las últimas con el cinturón?**

- **eres idiota** (dijo Connor negando con la cabeza) **es una zurra cada semana, crees que papá no va a perder el tiempo con esas gilipolleces, te bajas los pantalones, los cuentas y cuando acaba le dices que fue lo que te hizo ganarte esa zurra y te subes los pantalones.**

- ¡**Connor! ¿Debo de recordarte quien es el padre aquí?** (dijo fulminándole con la mirada)

**- no, señor, lo siento **(dijo lo más compungido que pudo)

- **Liam, serán 50 con el cinturón. Los contarás, sino los cuentas no valen y si interfieres en el castigo, habrá una penalizaron de tres más.**

- **papá, por favor noooo, eso es mucho, yo no podré, por favor papi** (Liam lloraba con el corazón, estaba seguro que su padre estaba siendo demasiado duro con él. Todos sus amigos fumaban hierba y sus padres no la emprendían a cuerazos con ellos, claro que seguramente eso fuera porque sus padres no los habían pillado)

**- Liam, si que puedes. Solo serán esos 50. Y será cada sábado por los próximos 4 meses en total 16 ZURRAS. Ahora empecemos, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el escritorio** (ángel hablaba en un tono demasiado serio para ser discutido, pero Liam no quería recibir ni un cachete y mucho menos 50 chirlos con aquella monstruosidad que solo debería usarse par sujetar los pantalones).

**- por faaaa por favor papi** (dijo poniéndose de rodillas y llorando. No le importaba suplicar, cualquier cosa antes que recibir ese castigo) **te lo suplico, te juro que no volveré a tocar un porro en mi vida **(dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)** te lo juro, pero con eso no** (refiriéndose al cinturón. Connor dio una especie de soplido y se volvió a sentar en la cama y agarró uno de los comics de Liam e hizo como si lo ojeara. Toda aquella escenita le parecía patética).

**- Liam, levanta** (dijo armándose de paciencia. Ya era difícil tener que castigarlo, par que el chico se pusiera así).

- **papi, por fa, te juro que me portaré bien, seré el mejor hijo del mundo. Pero no con el cinturón, por favor** (poniendo las manos juntas y suplicándole una vez más).

**- Liam, ya está bien, obedece**

**- papi noooooooooooooooooo me vas a hacer daño, no quiero, no quiero **

- **Liam si he de decírtelo una vez más, a parte de los 50 chirlos con el cinturón te vas a llevar unos buenos azotes por desobediente**. (Ángel intentó sonar más suave)** hijo, venga, haz lo que te dicho, lo haré rápido, no tendrás que contarlos y haremos una pausa para que te calmes un poquito **(dijo ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y acariciándole dulcemente la cabecita. Connor no podía creérselo, cuando se trataba de Liam, su padre era tan y tan manipulable. Ángel le lanzó una miradita de reproche a Connor y Connor puso cara de estar flipando. Encima se llevaba él la bronca).

**- papi** (poniendo pucheritos y mirándolo con ojitos de criaturita desamparada)

**- venga hijo, empecemos, por ser la primera zurra seré clemente contigo. 25 te vas a la esquina, me encargo de tu hermano y después los otros 25 y después te daré un poco de pomada para que no te salgan marcas.**

**- ¡Genial y porque no te lo llevas a Disneyworld de paso!** (Connor no pudo más y saltó)


	16. Chapter 16

**- ¡Genial y porque no te lo llevas a Disneyworld de paso!** (Connor no pudo más y saltó)

**- ¡Connor Ángel!** (rugió Ángel), **no es buen momento para ser insolente **(dijo enseñándole el cinturón. Connor apretó fuerte lo sientes e intentó calmarse, pero estaba furioso por dentro) **Es tu hermano pequeño, a caso no ves que está angustiado, deberías confortarlo en vez de hacer mofa **(Liam lo miró un instante aprovechando que su padre estaba muy concentrado riñendo a Connor y le sonrió maliciosamente durante un breve instante, después volvió a su cara de pena).

**- ¿He de estar presente? (**dijo de muy malos modos y dejando el comic aparte).

**- si tanto te incomoda estar presente, ve a esa esquina y puedes esperar tu turno. **

**- ¡Qué! ¡No tengo 12 años!**

**- ¿He de llevarte yo? hijo** (Connor recordó 4 años atrás cuando su padre lo tuvo que llevar a la fuerza a la esquina, fue a la esquina a base de cuerazos y le hizo esperar totalmente desnudo de cintura para bajo, con las manos en la nuca y de rodillas).

**- No señor** (dijo entre dientes y se fue hacia la esquina)

**- ok. Liam** (dijo colocándolo él mismo tiernamente sobre el escritorio) **voy a empezar, prepárate. 25 **_ZWASS ZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASSZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS_ (Ángel atacaba las nalgas, muslos y sobre muslos en ráfagas de 5. Ángel intentaba no ser muy duro pero que el mensaje quedase bien impreso)_ ZWASS ZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS_

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaunooooooooooooooooooooooooo perdón, perdón** (Liam al principio estaba sobre actuando pero al llegar a la decena, aquel dolor era demasiado real y los gritos ya no eran pura actuación) **auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- _ZWASS ZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS _**Lo has hecho muy bien **(Liam enseguida se giró y se abrazó fuertemente a su padre y dejó que este lo consolara. Le dolía eso no era teatro. Pero también confiaba que su padre le perdonara la segunda tanda)

- **BwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaBwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa me diste muy durooooooooooooooo, me duele, me dueleeee mucho bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (a Connor le llevaban los demonios, sabía que a su hermano le dolía, pero también sabía que cuando quería Liam jugaba la carta del "pequeñín" de la casa para que su padre no fuera tan duro con él).

**- Shhhhhhh lo hiciste muy bien hijo, vamos ve e intercambia puestos con tu hermano. (**Dijo dándole un beso en la naricita como cuando era más pequeño) **¡Connor!** (cambiando totalmente de tono llamó a su hijo, que con la cara pagaba. Era una cara de rabia controlada, mandíbula tensa ojos entre abiertos, respiración pesada y por la nariz, era como un toro a punto de embestir)** Connor, ya sabes como va, pero te lo recordaré, serán 50 con el cinturón. Los contarás, sino los cuentas no valen y si interfieres en el castigo, habrá una penalizaron de tres más. Empecemos, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el escritorio (**Connor estaba furioso no porque creyera que era un castigo injusto, sino porque su padre volvía a hacerlo de siempre, tratarlo a él con mucha más dureza que trataba a Liam. Y no se tragaba esa mierda que su padre que decía, que solo era porque él era mayor que Liam y que al ser hijo de dos vampiros, sus heridas sanaban antes y su tolerancia al dolor era mayor. Connor estaba seguro que había favoritismo por parte de su padre, siempre sería más blando con Liam. Y aunque no quería que castigara a su hermano, le reconcomía por dentro que su padre no castigara a Liam como lo hacía con él) **¿Connor, me oíste? He dicho, empecemos** (Connor no dijo nada, en los últimos 6 años había aprendido por las malas que mejor no cabrear al tipo que sujeta la vara, en este caso el cinturón. Connor obedeció y se despojó de pantalones y calzoncillo, sabía que después no los iba a querer. Y se inclinó sobre el escritorio y se preparó mentalmente) _ZWASS_

**- uno** (dijo intentando sonar impasible. Como se había imaginado a diferencia de Liam, su padre estaba usando la fuerza de un vampiro para asestarle los correazos)

- _ZWASS_

-** dos** (Connor se había propuesto recibir la zurra como un hombre, y no darle la satisfacción a su hermanito ni a su padre de sentirlo llorar y balbucear como un bebé, él tenía 21 años y otra cosa sería vergonzosa)

- _ZWASS_

**- tres** (Connor tenía demasiado orgullo y Ángel lo sabía, no podía culparlo, él era exactamente igual, pero no por eso le gustaba)

– _ZWASS_

_- _**Cuatro**

**…**

**- treeeeeeeenta y ocho **(Connor empezaba a flojera, pero solo tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa)

**- **_ZWASS_

- **Cuarenta y seis aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggg** (y una especie de gruñido salió de los labios de Connor, estaba híper ventilando, rojo, sudando como un pollito y estaba dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la madera del escritorio, pero no se bajaría del burro)

** - **_ZWASS_

- **CUARENTA Y SIETE **(Connor empezó a subir los decibelios la cuenta atrás era incluso peor que el inicio cuando sabía que tenía 50 duros chirlos por delante)

**- **_ZWASS_

- **CUARENTA Y OCHO **

**- **_ZWASS_

- **CUARENTA Y NUEVE**

**- **_ZWASS_

- **CINCUETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** (Connor se desplomó sobre el escritorio, respiraba con dificultad, temblaba todo él. Ángel soltó el cinturón y no perdió ni un segundo y agarró a su hijo, Connor no tenía ni fuerza para luchar, aunque le hubiera haber podido decirle "déjame, no me toques")

- **shhhhhhhhhh hijo respira shhhhh papá te tiene, shhhhh déjalo ir hijo, suéltalo** (sin darse cuenta Connor estaba abrazado a su padre llorando sobre su hombro. Y realmente no quería que su padre lo soltara. Aquello era lago que siempre le había chocado, debería odiarlo, detestarlo sentir rabia por él, pero solo quería que su padre lo abrazara, consolara y le perdonara).

- **Lo sientoooooo, lo siento papá, no quise fallarte.**

**- shhhhhhhhhhhhhh no me has fallado hijo, solo estoy algo decepcionado contigo. Te tengo por un chico muy sensato, esto no te pega nada. ¿Drogas? Con lo que te gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, simplemente no entiendo, hijo.**

**- perdóname, papá, me equivoqué, la cagué, solo quería integrarme, ser como los demás chicos** (sin soltarse porque no quería ver la mirada de decepción de su padre)

**- Hijo, no es necesario tomar esas mierdas para tener amigos, y si tus amigos así lo creen, entonces no son tan amigos como dicen** (soltando el típico discursito de padre**). Connor, hijo, siento ser tan duro contigo, pero he visto a demasiado chicos morir en manos de las drogas. Hijo, sé que se te olvidas, pero eres mortal y no quiero perderte, no por algo que puedo evitar **(dijo levantándole la mandíbula con el dedo para que le mirara a la cara. Ángel le sonrió dulcemente) **Hijo, te quiero, ya te perdí una vez y no pienso volver a perderte, y si he de pegarte una zurra cada sábado para asegurarme, eso es lo que haré. No porque esté enfadado, sino porque te quiero.**

**- Lo siento papá** (dijo con una media sonrisita, Connor ya estaba más calmado, ya no estaba furioso, entendía los motivos de su padre. Y aunque preferiría que su trasero no sufriera las consecuencias, aceptaba que su padre lo hubiera castigado para demostrarle que le importaba y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase).

**- Muy bien, hijo, porque no vas a ver un poco la tele en mi habitación, cuando acabe con tu hermano ya iré y hablaremos un poco ¿eh**? (aquel tono era dulce y cálido el mismo que usaba con Liam, eso significaba que su padre y ano estaba enfadado, y era como si quisiera hacer las paces).

**- si, señor** (y miró los pantalones y calzoncillos hechos un ovillo en el suelo)

**- los pantalones se quedan si quieres, pero ni se te pase por la cabeza que te voy a dejar en plan comando en mi cama jajajaja**

**- jopoooo papá eres tú el que siempre dice eso de "soy tu padre"**

- **y lo soy, pero hace tiempo que no sé donde se meten ni ese culo ni esa…** (Ambos se pusieron muy colorados) **que te pongas unos calzoncillos y te vayas ya **(Connor estaba tan colorado que sus orejas y mejillas hacían juego con su retaguardia. Se puso unos boxers y salió rápidamente de la habitación) **¿Liam? Venga hijo, acabemos con esto y a dormir**

**- papi, noooo, no por favor, aun duele mucho sniff** (abrazándose a su padre fuertemente).

**- Venga Liam** (dijo Ángel que quería acabar porque aquello no era algo agradable para él tampoco).

- **papi, por favor, perdóname las que quedan. Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, haré extra de tareas en casa, haré servicios a la comunidad, haré los deberes** (Liam estaba desesperado hubiera prometido hacer las pruebas de Hércules si así su padre le hubiera perdonado el resto de castigo)

**- ¿es que no los estás haciendo? **(dijo alucinando Ángel. Liam se puso muy tenso, menuda metedura de pata)

**- si, claro, papi, claro que los hago, papi lindo. Solo…yo…yo me refería a hacer deberes extras ** (ángel revisaba la agenda de la escuela cada día, así que no quiso desconfiar del niño)

**- lo siento, Liam, tú hermano recibió los 50, y tú también lo harás** (poniéndose más serio y separando con cuidado a Liam de su abrazo).

**- pero Connor se los merecía, él lleva más tiempo fumando. Yo no debería recibir tantos, yo solo he fumado un par de porros** (y entonces para sorpresa se Liam su padre gruñó y lo inclinó bajo su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha empezó a descargar nalgadas bien duras) auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- _PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS _**Liam Rupert Galway, ya sabes muy bien lo que opino de los embusteros. **_PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS _**Hijo, hay que tener agallas para mentirme a la cara de esa manera **_PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS _**justo cuando estoy a punto de darte una buena y merecida zurra **_PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS_

_- _**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu no mentí, no mentí, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**- Jovencito, si crees que nací ayer y me chupo el dedo estás muy pero que muy equivocado. **_PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS _**Sé perfectamente que des de empezaste el año pasado el instituto que tus amiguitos y tú estáis fumando esa porquería **_PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS_**. Así que déjate de embustes y mentiras, porque niñito, te va a ir mucho peor**_ PLASS PLAS PLASS PLASSPLASS_**. Ahora vamos a acabar. 25 **(Ángel llevó del cogote hasta el escritorio y allí le dio un último cachete para dejarle claro que pobre de él que se moviera. Tomó el cinturón de nuevo y descargó otra vez en ráfagas de 5, pero esta vez con un poquito más intensidad, pero aun sin usar su fuerza vampírica)_ ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS_.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahNoooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo no papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu

- _ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS _**Hijo, si vuelvo a enterarme que ni tan siquiera tocas un porro te juro que esta zurra la recibirás no una vez a la semana sino varias veces a la semana, hasta que crea que se ha metido el mensaje en esa cabezota tuya **

**- nunca más, lo jurooo papá, lo juro, perdón, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, seré bueno aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhauuuuuuu ay ayaaah**

**- **_ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS _**Hijo, más vale. Te quiero y si te perdiera eso me destrozaría, nos destrozaría a todos, no podría vivir sabiendo que perdí a mi pequeñín por algo tan estúpido como las drogas. **(Esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y con al voz rota)

**- lo sientooooooo perdóname papaaaaa, lo siento auuuuuuu**

_- ZWASS ZWASSZWASSZWASS ZAWSS ZWASS _(Ángel descargó los 5 últimos chirlos, y se colocó el cinturón en su lugar, donde le gustaría que nunca debiera salir, pero sus hijos parecían empecinados en gastarle el cinturón con sus duras cabezotas y sus blanduchas nalgas)

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanoooooooauuuuuunoooo, lo siento auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- **ya está hijo, yashhhhhhhhhh hijo respira shhhhh papá te tiene, papi te quiere, ya está todo, ya terminó shhhhh mi amor, ya está shhhhh (**Liam lloraba abrazado al cuello de su padre llenándole la camisa de mocos, lagrimas y babas, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle en esos momentos. Ángel con cuidado lo acomodó en la cama, el chico estaba agotado no por el dolor sino por el llanto. Liam siempre lloraba hasta la extenuación, era un chico muy sensible y con él siempre había que ir con más cuidado) **Hijo, te quiero, más que a mi vida y no soporto ser yo el que cause este dolor, pero más sentiría perderte por habértelo querido ahorrar** (le dijo sentado en una esquinita, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y veía como la respiración iba haciéndose más clamada y pausada. Finalmente cuando el chico ya dormía profundamente, lo arropó bien, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de los niños y se fue a la suya a hablar de hombre a hombre con Connor).


	17. Chapter 17

- **Connor ¿qué miras?**

**- Una serie, está muy bien** (Ángel se tumbó junto a su hijo y miró un rato la serie con él y aprovechó la pausa publicitaria para hablara).

**- apaga eso, quiero hablar contigo de una cosa** (dijo en un tono suave).

**- papá, sé de que quieres hablar, y preferiría que te mantuvieras la margen, es mi vida y sé que tú nunca lo verás pero ya soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones.**

**- hijo, sabes mejor que nadie lo que es un vampiro y lo que hace o es capaz de hacer.**

**- ella es diferente.**

**- ¿no lo son siempre?** (dijo Ángel sonriendo)

**- papaaaa** (dijo molesto Connor)

**- ok, háblame de ella.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿No vas a prohibirme verla?, ¿no me vas a chillar?, ¿no me vas a pegar?** (Connor estaba atónito, eso lo había descolocado, se había preparado para una pelea con todas las de la ley con su padre)

**- Dios, ¿así me ves?**

**- papá estoy tumbado en calzoncillos sobre mi estómago, en serio quieres que te diga como te veo ahora mismo**

**- mejor, no. ok, dime, ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Como es?, ¿donde la conociste?, ¿cuanto hace que salís?, ¿Cómo de lejos habéis llegado? ¿Cuáles son vuestros planes?**

**- woaaaawoaaaaalto ahí papá, vale que no tengas que respirar, pero al menos dale tiempo a mi cerebro a asimilar cada pregunta.**

**- Disculpa** (sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa, Ángel no quería que su hijo se envolviera amorosamente con un vampiro).

- **¿Cómo se llama?**

**- Anja**

**- ¿Rusa?**

**- lo que ahora sería Serbia.**

**- No me suena **(dijo un poco decepcionado, eso significaba que tendría que investigar más sobre esa Anja).

**- jajajaja papá ¿en serio? Esperabas conocerla. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no conoces todos los vampiros del mundo.**

**- ya sé que no los conozco todos. Solo es que…da igual… ¿Anja qué más?**

**- solo Anja** (arqueando ambas cejas)

**- Todo el mundo tiene un apellido, hijo **(dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

**- tú eres solo Ángel.**

**- eso es diferente, Ángel no es mi nombre es mi apodo**

**- y Anja debe ser también su apodo, papá.**

**- de acuerdo, ¿Y cómo conociste a la tal Anja?**

**- papá, no seas así, vale. Es Anja, no "la tal Anja".**

**- ¿cómo la conociste?**

**- en la lavandería de la residencia.**

**- Déjame adivinar, las manchas de sangre son un engorro**

**- papá, si vas a estar en ese plan, mejor me voy para mi cama a dormir.**

**- ok, disculpa. ¿Qué hacía un vampiro en la lavandería de una residencia universitaria?**

**- había amanecido y estaba ocultándose. Yo aproveché que no tenía clases a primera hora para hacer un poco de colada. Entonces la vi allí, tan indefensa, tan asustada, tan linda**

**- lo siento hijo, estoy perdido, el Connor que conozco, le hubiera clavado una estaca sin ni siquiera parpadear, mucho menos se hubiera fijado en lo linda que estaba.**

**- ¡pero es que lo estaba! pues debo haber cambiado, como te dijo ante Liam, enhorabuena, lograste que no fuera una máquina para eliminar todo lo que huela a sobrenatural **(dijo Connor con un poco de rabia. Ángel se dio cuenta que por supuesto Connor había oído la conversación que había tenido con Liam).

**- si pero hijo, no me niegues que tú has pasado de un extremo al otro. ¿Y cuanto hace de ese encuentro en la lavandería?**

**- Hizo un año el pasado 25. **

**- ¿Un año? ¡Un año! ¡UN AÑO! ¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando cumplierais las bodas de oro?**

**- papá, no seas así.**

**- ¿Qué no sea cómo, Connor? ¿Qué no me sienta herido porque mi hijo me ha ocultado que hace más de un año que sale con alguien?**

**- papá**

**- aclárame esto hijo ¿te avergüenzas de mi o te avergüenzas de ella?**

**- me voy a dormir, tú no quieres saber una mierda de ella. Solo quieres recopilar información para atacarla **(dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama)

**- ¡Connor, vuelve a tu sitio!** (rugió)

**- ¡no!** (le rugió también)

**- ¿perdón?** (ángel no se lo podía creer que Connor le estuviera hablando as´)

**- si, papá te he dicho que no, que no. Tengo 21 años, soy un hombre, deja de tratarme como si tuviera 15. No quiero hablar más del tema. Es mi vida y vas a tener que respetarlo** (dijo poniéndose muy digno)**.**

**- ¡vete a tu habitación Connor! **(dijo Ángel apuntándole con el dedo hacia la puerta)

**- si tu ego lo prefiere así, por mi bien** (dijo Connor y se fue a su habitación)**.**

**- menudos huevos tienes tío, mira que hablarle así a papá **(dijo Liam justo después que Connor cerrara la puerta) **.**

**- ¡Duérmete Liam! Oh papá se olerá que estabas sobreactuando y la semana que bien quizás te de una zurra de verdad **(Connor estaba de un humor de perros, su padre jamás le entendería).

**- ¡Muérdeme! ¡No, espera! Eso es lo que te gusta a ti ahora. ¿No es tu ama la que le gusta marcar a sus putillas como a las reses? Connor, enhorabuena, hermano, solo eres eso, una res** (Ángel salió de la habitación como un rayo pero no lo suficientemente rápido cuando entró en la habitación Connor tenía a Liam sobre su regazo y le estaba dándole nalgadas a toda velocidad y fuerza. Ángel se quedó parado unos segundos. Esperaba encontrase a Connor estrangulando a Liam, pero eso no, no en un millón de años).

**- mocoso, no te permitiré que me hables así o que hables de Anja así. Soy tu hermano, finge al menos que quieres que sea feliz** (y lo soltó de golpe de vuelta en su cama**) supongo que ahora, querrás pegarme por haberle zurrado ¿no?** (dirigiéndose a su padre).

-**a la cama, los dos, y si oigo una sola palabra más, si que voy a ponerme a zurrar, pero a los dos. ¿Liam?**

**- ¿si?**

**- Si vuelvo a oírte llamarle putilla a tu hermano después de que haya acabado él de zurrarte te las tendrás que ver con ésta **(enseñándole la mano). **Ahora a dormir, los dos** (y apagó la luz, pero dejó la puerta entreabierta, por si tenía que volver a salir corriendo)


	18. Chapter 18

La mañana siguiente fue tensa, silencios incómodos y caras largas. Liam se sentía ultrajado, primero Connor le había pegado, él no tenía derecho, él no era su padre. Y después su padre en vez de defenderlo aún le había sermoneado. Y para acabarlo de mejorar, todo había sido porque el estúpido de su hermano se había hecho el amante de una vampira. Él era el que se merecía esas nalgadas y no él. No entendía como su padre le dejaba continuar con esa estupidez de la vampira. Los vampiros por naturaleza eran seres crueles y desalmados. Su padre y tío Spike eran la excepción y solo porque estaban bajo un hechizo que les había hecho recuperar el alma. Connor odiaba con todas su fuerzas a los vampiros y eso fue lo que causó tantos problemas cuando 6 años atrás volviera a casa. Quizás él tuviera 15 años y todos pensará que aún era muy niño, pero hasta él se daba cuenta que salir con un vampiro era muy, muy, muy mala idea. La experiencia de todos esos años le habían enseñado que los vampiros no son como el las pelis esas de Twilight. Ni son buenos ni son interesantes y no tienen alma. Son el puto vértice de la cadena alimentaria, son unos depredadores letales e insaciables.

Connor no estaba de humor, no solo tenía que aguantar que el mocoso se metiera en sus asuntos sino que su padre había vuelto a hacer aquello de "os quiero a los dos por igual pero os trato diferente" y cuando decía diferente quería decir, a Liam como un principito y a él como un mulo de carga. Y después encima no entendía a que había venido lo de querer saber sobre Anja, estaba claro que su padre ya había decidido que no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad a Anja. Era un hipócrita, él era Ángelus, al fin y al cabo. Connor quería a su familia, y ya hacía años que había tomado la decisión que formaría parte de su vida, pero ahora era un hombre y que su padre aun quisiera decidir en su vida le recomía por dentro.

Para tormento de Ángel, Connor no estaba bajo ningún hechizo, había pedido a los chicos que investigaran todo lo que pudieran sobre una vampira serbia, que se hacia llamar Anja. Al día siguiente los chicos regresarían a las clases y aun tenía que contactar con el guardaespaldas para Liam y recuperar la fianza de la habitación de Connor en la residencia. Pero en su cabeza solo rondaba el nombre de Anja.

Ángel y Connor fueron a entrenar un rato después de comer, ambos necesitaban descargar toda esa tensión, y los dos eran clavados como dos gotas de agua. No conocían mejor manera de descargar la tensión y ansiedad acumulada que peleando. Liam también le gustaba entrenarse, pero tenía otros planes, así que cuando Ángel y Connor bajaron al sótano para entrena, Liam dijo que aun le quedaba una redacción que hacer para el instituto. Ángel tras sermonearlo por dejarlo todo a último momento lo mandó a su habitación a hacer la tarea de una fuerte palmada, que reavivó fugazmente el dolor de la zurra recibida la noche anterior. Tras esperar unos 20 minutos prudenciales, Liam fue a la habitación de su padre y tomó prestado su portátil.

- **Ey Ben, ¿estás ahí?** (escribió en el chat. Tras unos segundos recibió contestación)

**- Ey, Liam, ¿qué es de tu vida?, macho.**

**- estoy castigado, necesito ayuda.**

**- no pienso enfrentarme a tu viejo, me pone los pelos de punta.**

**- no, es eso idiota, de mi viejo me encargo yo.**

**- habla**

**- mi viejo me tiene super vigilado.**

**- Ahora no.**

**- Calla, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me pilló el hachís. Y lo tiró todo por el desagüe. Necesito que me consigas más, no aguantaré los 4 meses encerrado aquí, sin un poco de evasión.**

**- ok, el próximo viernes. Harris y yo vamos a pillar algo, ¿cuanto te pillo?**

**- tengo 40 pavos.**

**- con eso no tienes para 4 meses, con eso no tienes para 4 semanas, Liam**

**- lo sé, tío. Pero es lo que tengo. Además mi asignación también se ha visto afectada por mi nuevo status. **

**- vaya que no tienes.**

**- Básicamente, solo para el almuerzo y el bus.**

**- Estás jodido, tío.**

**- ¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Necesito otro favor.**

**- claro.**

**- necesito que me consigas el examen final de mates.**

**- tío, pide otra cosa. Si quieres te hago los deberes de mates y física, el resto de curso.**

**- tío, lo necesito, no presenté ni uno de los trabajos, me lo juego todo en el examen, necesito un 10/10.**

**- tío ni estudiando 25 horas al día tú sacarías un 10/10. Si sacas un 10/10, se lo olerán, y sabes, que no tardarán una mierda en atar cabos y llegar hasta mí. Pide otra cosa Liam.**

**- vale, papel timbrado de la escuela.**

**- tío, tu quieres que me maten ¿no?**

**- por favor, Ben. Mi viejo ha vuelto a contratar a un guardaespaldas, estoy castigado, se acabó salir con vosotros tíos y me ha amenazado con cambiarme de escuela. Estoy muy jodido, no me jodas tú aun más, consígueme unas hojas timbradas de esas que tiene tu viejo.**

**- ¿Cuantas?**

**- un paquete**

**- ¿qué? ¡No! si te doy un paquete entero mi viejo se dará cuenta. Puedo conseguirte 20. Lo tomas o lo dejas**

**- 30**

**- tío no es una puta subasta, 20 lo tomas o lo dejas.**

**- de acuerdo, tráemelas mañana a clase.**

**- Liam, has dicho que estarás 4 meses castigado ¿no?**

**- si, mi padre es un imbécil.**

**- Entonces, no podrás ir a la fiesta de Paty.**

**- ¡Mierda! Se me había pasado. **

**- ¡tío, como se te puede pasar es el acontecimiento del año! **

**- Lo sé, y este año me ha invitado, quiero decir que no tendremos que ir a la playa publica, podemos ir a su embarcadero.**

**- Y seguro que van actrices famosas y modelos, su madre es una actriz y siempre monta unas fiestas increíbles.**

**- ¡joder, he de ir!**

**- Pues ya me dirás como. ¡Como no te traigas a ese guardaespaldas contigo!**

**- jajaja Ben no te he dicho nunca que eres un genio**

**- Si, cada vez que me quieres copiar los deberes.**

**- pues lo eres te dejo Ben si mi padre me pilla me cruje vivo. No te olvides de traerme las hojas mañana** (Liam no dio ni tiempo que Ben se despidiera, salió del chat y borró el histórico del ordenador de su padre, aunque sabía que su padre no tenía ni idea de informática, siempre podía pedir a uno de los chicos que se lo mirara. Y gracias a Connor había aprendido que siempre hay que borrar tus huellas sin importar lo improbable que parezca que alguien vaya a rastrearte).


	19. Chapter 19

Mientras en el sótano. Connor y Ángel se estaban entregando a fondo al combate. Hacía un buen rato ya que había dejado mero entreno para ser un poco más intenso. Pero afortunadamente para el ego de Ángel, él era aun un poco más fuerte que su hijo, pero el chico era ágil como una pluma y se movía bastante rápido para no ser un vampiro.

**- ¿Has bebido de su sangre?** (preguntó sin dejar de pelear)

**- ¡qué! ¡No!** (exclamó indignado Connor y esquivó en revés)

**- ¿y ella de la tuya? (**Ángel le paró un puñetazo con la mano justo a unos milímetros de su riñón derecho. Connor en vez de contestar asestó una serie de golpes rápidos en el mismo flanco)**Eso es un si**(dijo con una mueca de disgusto)**.**

**- ¿Y qué más da? Sigo vivo, por si no te has dado cuenta** (alcanzándolo por fin donde quería. Ángel dio un paso a tras y volvía a afianzar su posición).

**- si que importa, cuando un vampiro bebe de la sangre de un mortal puede rastrearlo a kilómetros. Y no solo eso, la necesidad de alimentarse de ese humano se hace insoportable. Es como la heroína, eres adicto al primer chute.**

**- tu bebiste de mi sangre cuando eras un bebé y de la de Wes** (esto último lo añadió flojito perdiendo la concentración cosa que Ángel aprovecho para derribarlo).

**-si, lo hice** (Dijo con pesar Ángel alargándole la mano para que se levantara, Connor aceptó la mano de su padre y ambos volvieron al combate)

**- ¿Y tienes esa necesidad de vaciarme y beber de mi…**? (Ángel lo interrumpió)

**- si, la tengo. Y cada segundo de mi vida he de luchar contra ese instinto primario de alimentarme de vuestra sangre. No soy muy distinto de un ex adicto** (Y Ángel intentó derribarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Connor logró recuperar el equilibrio a último momento. Connor decidió que le apetecía luchar un rato más cuerpo a cuerpo antes de pasar a la espada).

**- No lo sabía. **

**- Seguro que no has bebido de su sangre.**

**- Papá estoy con ella porque me gusta no porque sea su maldito siervo. Sé que te parece increíble, pero si la conocieras **

**- entonces tráetela a cenar a casa** (dijo Ángel inmovilizándole el brazo en la espalda y aplastándolo contra la pared).

**- ¿qué? **(maldita sea, Connor se maldecía a si mismo, él mismo se había metido en la boca del lobo)

**- Llámala, que venga a cenar hoy** (dijo Ángel sacando de su bolsillo su propio teléfono móvil. Si el chico tomaba el teléfono y la llamaba quedaría registrado su teléfono).

**- No pienso llamarla papá. Estamos en el siglo XXI, las reglas del juego han cambiado. Y eso es tan raro en tantos sentidos que no lo voy a ni considerar. Toma la espada, vamos a practicar un poco** (dijo lanzándole la espada a su padre para que dejara de hablar y se pusiera más en serio con el entrenamiento. Ángel tomó la espada pero no la blandió).

**- Hijo.**

**- no, papá, sé lo que estás intentando y no. No la conocerás hasta que YO crea que debéis conoceros. Es mi vida privada y tienes que respetarlo.**

**- Connor, es una vampira, es mucho mayor que tu, ella entenderá.**

**- Papá sé que ella entenderá e incluso accederá a venir si la llamo. Pero soy YO el que no accede y soy YO el que no quiere, y se acabó. Siento defraudarte de nuevo pero no transigiré en esto. La conocerás pero cuando yo crea que estás preparado.**

**- ¿preparado yo? ¡Pero con quien diablos te crees que estás hablando!**(Ángel le gritó furioso que uno de sus hijos le hablara de esa forma era totalmente nuevo para él y a Ángel no le gustaban los cambios)

**- Espero que con un adulto racional **(dijo con amargura en la voz).

** - Me preocupo por ti, hijo, ¿Qué tiene eso de irracional?**

**- Nada, padre** (Connor dijo padre sabiendo que esa palabra solo la utilizaba con Holtz para herir a su padre) **Pero soy ya un hombre y se cuidar de mi mismo, debes de confiar que Holtz y tú lo hicisteis lo suficientemente bien como para que ya pueda tomar mis propias decisiones.**

**- Holtz nunca te hubiera permitido salir con una vampira.**

**- Antes me hubiera matado con sus propias manos, lo sé** (dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento pero hizo una pausa). **Pero… ¿Y tú papá? **

**- ¿en serio, crees que sería capaz de matarte?, después de todo lo que he pasado contigo.**

**- A mi no, a alguien a quien yo amara. ¿Serías capaz de matar a alguien a quien amara?** (dijo mirando a su padre muy fijamente y con un semblante frío y calculador).

**- Si la vida de tu hermano o la tuya estuvieran en peligro, sin dudarlo un segundo** (le dijo con el mismo tono de voz y el mismo semblante que su hijo).

**- ¿Y si no, y si ni la vida de Liam ni la mía corrieran peligro?**

**- hijo sabes que no puedo contestar a eso, todos hemos sacrificado tanto que**

**- Lo que pensaba** (con una mueca de "lo sabía").**Yo no lo haría, ¡que se joda la humanidad, que se jodan todos!, si Liam o tú fuerais a ser infelices el resto de vuestras vidas, no lo haría.**

**- Como con Cordi**

**- Si, como con Cordi** (aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo). **Buffy Y Darla se sacrificaron ¿y de qué sirvió? Para nada, siempre aparece un monstruo nuevo que amenaza con destruir a la humanidad. Demasiada gente buena a muerto ya, demasiados sacrificios, lo que me queda por vivir lo voy a vivir al 100x100. Anja me hace feliz y me importa una mierda que sea una vampira o que no lo apruebes o incluso que esté mal, pienso seguir con ella. Solo espero que no me hagas escoger entre ella o vosotros. Porque eso sería una cochinada más propia de Ángelus que de mi padre.**

**- Hijo** (Ángel lo tomó por el brazo),

**- Y una cosa más papá, que el hecho que haya aceptado tu castigo no te confunda. No soy un niño. Lo acepté porque creo que tienes razón, tomar drogas fue estúpido e innecesario. Y dejar que Liam las tomará imperdonable. Y yo fui educado en la firme convicción que todo crimen tiene su castigo. Pero ya hace tiempo que tengo mi propia vida, vosotros formáis parte de ella, y me gustaría que fuese siempre así pero no sois los únicos. Tengo amigos, compañeros, y alguien más que me quiere y quiero. Pero ya no os necesito, si sigo viniendo por aquí no es por necesidad es por voluntad. **

**- y yo debo de aceptarlo ¿no?**

**- Si, papá, este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, y en unos años Liam también se largará a la universidad, más vale que te hagas a la idea y empieces a cambiar el chip con nosotros. Porque no creo que podamos jugar bajo tus reglas eternamente. Nuestra vida es finita, papá, y tenemos que vivirla por nosotros mismo. Sé que lo haces con tu mejor voluntad pero te estás equivocando. **

**- Esto no me gusta.**

**- Te diré lo que me dijo una vez una persona muy sabía "puede que mis decisiones no te gusten, pero mientras no tengas la madurez suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones yo las tomaré por ti y tú tendrás que respetarlas. Cuando tengas la suficiente madurez, las tomarás tú y yo tendré que respetarlas, aunque no me gusten". Pues papá ese día llegó ya hace tiempo, siento que no te llegara el memorándum. **

**- no llegó** (dijo Ángel desplomándose en el banco).

**- Ey, anímate se acabó lo de preocuparse constantemente por todo.**

**- eso lo dices porque no eres padre, des del día que Liam nació que no he hecho otra cosa y cuando tu naciste se duplicaron las preocupaciones. Y aunque como tu dices ya eres un hombre, hijo, no puedo evitarlo me sigo preocupando. Deberás tener paciencia.**

**- La tengo, salí a mi padre jajaja** (Le dijo pasándole el brazo por encima con camaradería) **mejor subimos, me apuesto una caja de oreos a que el mocoso está viendo la tele.**

**- tienes en muy mala consideración a tu hermano. No es tan tremendo como lo pintas.**

**- no, es peor jajaja. Una caja de oreos, recuerda **(le dijo riendo y subieron al apartamento a ducharse y efectivamente Liam estaba tirado en el sofá con una bolsa de patatas mientras veía una serie**). Me debes una caja de oreos, papa** (y Connor se metió en la ducha)

**- Liam, apaga eso**

**- está apunto de terminar (**casi histérico)

**- ¡apágalo ahora!**

**- papi**

**- ¿has hecho esa redacción?**

**- si, en mi escritorio** (sin moverse del sofá, realmente quería ver ese capitulo, sin ordenador no tenía otra manera de ver sus series favoritas. Ángel entró en la habitación y efectivamente encima de su escritorio había una redacción de 5 hojas. Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto de baño a tomarse él también una ducha) **Liam **(dijo al pasar por el salón) **cuando acabe, la apagas, estás castigado ¿recuerdas?**

**- Si papi, en cuanto acabe, la apago, lo juro **(dijo sonriente pero sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla).


	20. Chapter 20

Aquella noche el equipo al completo salió, todas las luces rojas de lo sobrenatural se encendieron. Era como el 4 de julio de los demonios, todo estaba descontrolado y había algunos focos en la ciudad que necesitaban de intervención inmediata.

- **Tengo que salir Liam, ¿puedo confiar en ti?**

- **¿Vas a ver a tu vampira?**

- **Mira Liam, tienes 15 años, sé que te mueres por salir por esa puerta y sé que tu niñera empezará mañana mismo a las 7 de la mañana, así que hazte un favor y hazme creer que me estás haciendo un favor **(dijo Connor con mucha pedantería)

- **Yo solo preguntaba, si alguien debería estar cabreado aquí ese soy yo.**

- **Ah si ¿porqué?**

- **Me pegaste.**

- **Oh, venga siempre estamos peleando,**

- **No, me pegaste como lo hace papá, Connor soy tu hermano mayor**

- **No, no lo eres, estoy harto de repetírtelo el hecho que nacieras primero no te hace el hermano mayor.**

- **¡Si, si que lo hace! **(dijo desquiciado)

- **Mira, Liam te zurré, lo siento, debí dejar que papá entrara y se sacara el cinturón**

- **¡No, si aun me estabas haciendo un favor! **(dijo indignado Liam)

- **O debí estrellarte contra esa pared por hablarme así. Soy tu hermano se supone que debes hacer piña conmigo. Y en vez de eso te pones de lado de papá. Yo siempre me he puesto de tu lado, hasta cuando no tenías razón.**

- **Eso no es verdad.**

- **Si, si que lo es. ¡Me paso la vida cubriéndote el culo! **(Connor y Liam se estaban hablando a gritos, una suerte que el hotel estuviera vacío)

- **¿Ah si? Dime la última vez que me salvaste el culo. **

- **¿qué? ¿estás de broma? Cuando papá encontró el hachís y dije que era mio.**

- **Porque era tuyo** (Connor no se lo podía creer, pero que agallas tenía el mocoso).

- **No todo, Liam, no me jodas.**

- **Bueno, vale, esa no cuenta porque papá igualmente lo descubrió,**

- **Joder, porque eres más transparente que el rocío, ¡joder! En tu cara ponía "es mio, es mio" en mayúsculas y con letras de neón. Con todo lo que mientes, ya deberías hacerlo mejor** (dijo crispado)

- **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿cómo tú? **(dijo con veneno)

- **Mira Liam, me voy a ir, si quieres traicionar a tu único hermano, adelante.**

- **Pues quizás lo haga **(dijo enfadado)

- **Como quieras, Liam, como quieras** (dijo poniéndose las zapatillas de deporte y buscando las llaves de su coche)

- **Si buscas las llaves, están en el platito de la entrada (**dijo poniéndole una mueca de asco)

- **Gracias, her-ma-no** (marcando cada sílaba con furia. Agarró la trenca y miró a su hermano con desesperación y rabia) **Si vas a salir, regresa antes de las 3, oí como papá le decía Lorne que intentaría estar en casa para esa hora. Y por lo que más quieras no bebas ni fumes, es un vampiro, lo huele.**

- **Si masticas hojas de menta…**

- **Me da igual, Liam, hazme caso por una puñetera vez en tu vida, sal, pásatelo bien con tus amigos, pero no bebas ni fumes, no está noche.**

- **¡Connor! **(Liam lo llamó antes de que se fuera)

- ¡**Qué**! (dijo ya desquiciado Connor que quería marcharse de una vez para hablar con Anja y explicarle todo).

- **No se lo iba a decir a papá** (dijo bajito y sin mirarle a la cara).

- **Lo sé, eres mi hermano** (dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo y salió por la puerta. Connor no sabía porque pero no lograba estar enfadado con Liam ni un día entero. El chico era tan espontaneo y natural que era imposible no perdonárselo todo. Claro que le fastidiaba y que la mayoría del tiempo pensara que su padre debería ser igual de duro con Liam que con él, pero si lo fuera no le gustaría, era una contradicción de sentimientos que llevaban volviéndole loco los últimos 6 años)


	21. Chapter 21

Liam esperó a que Connor saliera del hotel y corrió a ponerse las zapatillas de deporte y la cazadora. No iba a aquedar con sus amigos iba a hacer algo mucho mejor. Iba a seguir a Connor y averiguar sobre esa vampira. Liam estaba seguro que esa tipa lo tenía abajo algún tipo de encantamiento o hechizo o brujería o lo que fuese e iba a averiguarlo y a salvar al imbécil de su hermano "mayor". Por supuesto él no contaba con coche, por no contar no contaba ni con licencia de conducir. Pero si que contaba con un gran cerebro para maquinar. Un gran cerebro y un montón de juguetitos de tío Gunn para seguir el rastro a su hermano. Como el bonito micro-localizador que había en el llavero de su hermano. Gracias tío Gunn. Liam tomó el GPS dispuesto a averiguar donde vivía aquella vampira, y si llevaba un par de estacas con él, por si acaso. No por si había de clavársela a la vampira, que de ser necesario lo haría, sino porque como había dicho su padre aquella noche estaba siendo una noche de locos, y no era plan de salir desprotegido. Connor se detuvo en la zona del puerto, no donde están las playas y los restaurantes y discotecas, sino en la zona donde atracan los grandes barcos de mercancías. Aquello era una mierda, porque para llegar allí necesitaba de dos autobuses y era de noche y la línea estaba interrumpida, se miró la cartera y llevaba 40 pavos, eran los 40 pavos que había ahorrado, eran los 40 pavos que le iba a dar a Ben para que le comprara marihuana o hachís, lo que hubiera. Si se los gastaba en un taxi, no tendría para porros…Connor lo pensó un instante y paró un taxi. Ya lograría el dinero de otra parte.

El rastreador lo llevó hasta una cafetería, era la típica cafetería inmensa de los puertos, donde marineros, personal del puerto y camioneros haciendo tiempo tomaban un café o una cerveza. Pero estaba vacía, bueno habí personas, a parte de Connor y la vampira, peo era tan enorme que parecía aún más vacía. Connor se quedó mirando a la chica, vale su hermano no tenía mal gusto, estaba realmente tremenda la vampirita. Entendía que su hermano le quisiera clavar algo más que una estaca. Pero esa chica le sonaba, la había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar donde, y eso era imposible porque tenía muy buena memoria. Piensa Liam, Piensa ¿Dónde la has visto antes? Se repetía mientras intentaba leer los labios de ella. Connor estaba de espaldas, y des de tan lejos por muy fino que fuera su oído no podía oírlos. Estúpido el micro se golpeo en la frente. Entonces encendió el micro y empezó la función.

- **¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre, entonces?**

- **Si y no.**

- **Connor, déjate de jueguecitos. ¿Se lo has dicho o no se lo has dicho?**

- **Sabe que hace un año que salimos juntos y que eres un vampiro.**

- **¿Y ya está? ¿Nada más?**

- **Joder, me entró el pánico, tú no sabes como es él.**

- **¿qué no sé como es ángelus? Jajaja**

- **¡Ángelus no! ¡Mi padre! Créeme en estos momentos preferirías que mi padre estuviera en plan Ángelus que en plan "papá".**

- **Jajaja posiblemente. ¿Y cuanto crees que tardará en enterarse ahora que saltó la liebre?**

- **Estaré 4 meses confinado en ese hotel, así que…**

- **4 meses.** (la chica negó con la cabeza) **De acuerdo, tómate tus 4 meses, tengo toda la eternidad mi amor, pero pasados estos 4 meses se lo tendrás que decir.**

- **No, no,no, no quiero dejar de verte. **

- **Si me continuas viendo se acabará enterando, yo no tengo ningún problema en ello, no le temo **(Pero Anja mentía, claro que era muy buena mintiendo y Connor la creyó).

- **Yo tampoco le temo** (la chica arqueó una ceja) **vale, quizás un poco** (Liam se lo estaba pasando en grande)

- **Jajaja Connor, lo mejor será que me vaya estos 4 meses a dar una vuelta por Europa o más lejos.**

- **¿Segura que no le tienes miedo? Jajaja**

- **No le tengo miedo, pero no me vuelve loca tener a todos tus amigos y a tu padre respirando detrás de mi nuca. Y eso es lo que va a pasar.**

- **Anja, nooo, encontraré la manera de vernos y de**

- **Cariño, el rollo Romeo y Julieta no me va. No he vuelto de la muerte para jugar al escondite.**

- **Shhhhhhhh**

- **¡Dios, Connor! Aquí no hay nadie, y los que hay no están por nuestra conversación. Además no es son los oídos de este bar que deberían preocuparte **(hubo un pequeño silencio. Liam pensó que se había estropeado el aparato y le dio unos pequeño golpecitos)**.**

- **¿qué?**(era la voz de Connor)

- ** Nada mi amor. ¿Porque no vamos a mi dormitorio, te he echado de menos esta semana?**(dijo susurrándole en el oído. Connor miró su reloj, sonrió y pidió la cuenta al camarero que estaba de guardia. La parejita fue caminando agarrada del brazo unos cuantos metros hasta lo que parecía un bloque de oficinas y entraron dentro. Liam les siguió con cuidado y se quedó observando el edificio, de repente por los auriculares empezó a escuchar de nuevo a su hermano y a la vampira).

- **Te echado de menos mi amor** (sonaba como un beso o quizás un chupetón o sepa dios que. Sea lo que fuera si le dejaba marca su padre lo iba a moler a palos)

- **Yo también, te echado de menos, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti y en la fragancia de tu piel**.

- **Jejeje mi piel** (hubo una pausa)** te gusta como se siente mi piel**

- **Mmmmmmmsiiiiiii**(una especie de gemido salió de los labios de Connor. Liam estaba en la tesitura de seguir oyendo o apagarlo. Escuchar a dos practicando sexo era super chulo, pero que uno de esos dos fuera tu hermano, era raro, muy raro).

- **¡Arrodíllate y bebe!**(Escucho Liam como decía su hermano. Vale, quería pensar que estaban hablando de una felación pero ella era una vampira así que podía estar hablando de beber su sangre, en ese caso Connor estaría en serios problemas si su padre se enteraba que estaba alimentando con su propia sangre a una vampira) **Te gusta mi polla, verdad ¿no has tenido nada tan rico en tu boca en toda tu existencia, perra? **(Liam primero respiró aliviado, pero acto seguido empezó a flipar su hermano era un degenerado hablando, dios no se imaginó que a su hermano le fuera el rollo de las palabrotas y la dominación. Más bien se lo imaginaba del tipo tontín romántico y galante. Eso fue todo un shock para Liam) **te voy a follar tan duro que, por muy vampira que seas, no vas a poder sentarte en días** (eso ya fue demasiado) **ahora me voy a correr en tu boca y pobre de ti que se malgaste una sola gota porque te meteré esto consagrado por el coño mientras mi polla te ensarta por el culo **(eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Liam apagó el micro. Estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer, quedarse salir huyendo, eso salir huyendo, no quería estar allí más. Por dios, no podría mirar a su hermano a la cara nunca más)

- **Ya se ha ido** (dijo Anja cuando Liam tomó un taxi para volver a casa)

- **¿pero lo ha apagado, si?**

- **Si**

- **Te juro que lo mato, mira que ponerme un rastreador y un micro, sino me llegas a pasar esa nota por debajo la mesa en la cafetería se habría dado cuenta de todo.**

- **Jejeje créeme, ese mocoso se lo pensará dos veces antes de espiar a los mayores. Jejeje ese niño no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de chismoso y despreocupado ¿verdad?**

- **Jejeje Estas zumbada, mira que hacerme decir esas cosas jajaja **(dijo Connor apartándole el pelo suavemente de la cara. Los dos aun estaban en la entrada con el llavero en la mano. Lo cierto es que aquella pequeña farsa le había puesto muy caliente)

- **¿No te gustaron?** (y por los visto a Anja también)

- **No es forma de hablarle a una dama y tu eres mi dama **(dijo dándole un tierno beso en el cuello)

- **Si, lo soy** (y le dio una apasionado beso en la boca).**Y tú mi gentil caballero.**

- **Bebe** (dijo Connor tras mostrarle el pecho como si se tratase de una madre que amamanta a un hijo. Anja mordió le pezón de Connor que dio un gemido de entre dolor y Placer y empezó a succionar, la sangre del chico. Connor se deshacía entre placer y dolor. Anja no bebió mucho, no quería agotarlo, no esa noche)

- **Vamos al dormitorio anda, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esa pantomima **(Connor la cargó en brazos como si fuera una novia y entraron en el dormitorio. Connor y Anja estuvieron amándose el uno al otro hasta casi llegadas las dos de la mañana, después Connor se despidió de Anja con un beso dulce y tierno).

- **¿Nos vemos mañana en clase?** (preguntó Anja desnuda sobre la cama sin cubrirse ya que no era una de esas mujeres pudorosas que después de una noche de sexo se enreda en las sabanas para ir al cuarto de baño)

- **Un poco peligroso, ¿no? ¿Y la luz del día?**

- **El hombre del tiempo dijo que llovería toda la semana, ¿no es fantástico?**

- **Jajaja genial** (dijo dándole un beso muy tierno en la boca).

- **Liam, les borré la memoria a todos, pero es un hechizo débil, yo no soy bruja. **

- **Lo sé, y sé que si te ven no tardaran en recuperar esos recuerdos que les robaste.**

- **Escondí** (dijo muy pícara Anja)

- **Jajaja escondiste** (rectificó con una sonrisita Connor), **como sea, no tengo ni idea de como reaccionaran los chicos, pero no creo que ni a tu tío ni a tu padre les haga gracia.**

- **Las cosas serían distintas si me dejaras hablar con Willow y…**

- **No quiero un alma, Connor, me gusta tal y como están las cosas, no necesito de un alma para saber que te amo. Y no debes preocuparte, estoy siendo una chica muy buena, solo me alimento de sangre animal o del banco de sangre **(dijo poniendo carita de niña buena)

- **Perdona, no es que quiera cambiarte, yo te quiero así, solo es que se me hace raro que no quieras tu alma de vuelta.**

- **Connor, he hecho cosas horribles en esta vida, y si recuperar el alma estoy segura que acabaría dejando que el sol me atrapara antes que vivir con todos esos remordimientos de conciencia. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tu padre o tu tío.**

- **Eres muy fuerte Anja**

- **Vete, si te pilla tu padre te calentará el culete**

- **Jajaja Anja tengo 21 años mi padre ya no**

- **Jajaja Connor reconozco las marcas de un cinturón perfectamente** (Connor se puso rojo como un tomate) **tranquilo yo también soy de otra época, si le faltas al respeto a tu padre eso es lo que te llevas. para mi no tiene nada traumático o vergonzoso, no sé que os pasa a los chicos de hoy en día con eso.**

- **Entonces quizás un día yo pueda…**(dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa)

- **¡Oh no! Como has dicho yo soy una dama y a las damas no se les pone un dedo encima sino es para acariciarlas** (y con una palmadita en el trasero lo echó del dormitorio).


	22. Chapter 22

Connor regresó a casa a las tres menos cuarto, Liam ya estaba en su cama, dormido. Como siempre una pierna para un lado otra para otra, atravesado en la cama y medio destapado. Connor lo acomodó bien en la cama y lo volvió a tapar. Se fue a duchar par quitar el olor de Anja de su piel, se secó el pelo, puso una lavadora y se acostó. Estaba tumbado en la cama intentando que viniera el sueño, pero no había manera. Todo aquello le desbordaba. Él era el primer sorprendido de toda esa situación, de todas las mujeres del mundo, tuvo que fijarse en ella. Una vampira. Y no una vampira cualquiera, era Anja. Y aunque el sentido común le decía claramente que nada bueno podría salir de aquello, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz como entonces, como cuando estaba en los brazos de su amada. Algo tan bueno no podía ser malo, se repetía para acallar su mala consciencia. Pero también le daba vueltas al momento en que la verdad fuera revelada, en que descubrieran a Anja y empezaran a recordar, él sabía del pasado de Anja, ella misma se lo había contado. Y sabía que ni su padre ni Spike lo aprobarían, su padre ya no aprobaba su relación con una vampira, pero cuando supiera la verdadera identidad de esa vampira…nada bueno podía pasar.

Cuando la puerta trasera del hotel sonó, el reloj marcaba las 04:38, los chicos se oían muy cansados, exhaustos, estuvo tentado por bajar a preguntar como les había ido, pero enseguida todos se desperdigaron y su padre subió al apartamento. Como siempre entró en la habitación de los niños para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien antes de acostarse. Al entrar vio a Liam dormido, tapado, dedujo que Connor lo acabaría de tapar, al chico no le duraba las sábanas mucho rato en cima. Efectivamente Connor estaba despierto fingiendo dormir. En un par de horas tocaría levantarse para ir a clases así que dejó al chico que continuara fingiendo y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Mañana será otro día.

- **Vaya mierda de día** (dijo Liam hundiéndose en la silla de la cocina mientras jugueteaba con los huevos revueltos)

- **Esa boquita, Liam** (le amonestó su padre pero no cn mucho ahínco)**  
**

- **Es que es muy deprimente** (dijo Liam poniendo morritos)

- **Pues a mi me encantan los días lluviosos**

- **Claro, pero porque son los únicos días que puedes pasear por la calle de día sin miedo a que te calcines. **

- **Papá, después de las clases tengo reunión con el grupo de contabilidad IV, llegaré a las siete **(dijo intentendo sonar casual Connor)**.**

- **Y yo tengo tutorial llegaré a las seis **(Liam añadió)**.**

- **Primero, Liam… Dante, el guardaespaldas, está puesto al día de tus horarios, así que no sufras a las cinco y media te traerá de la escuela directo al hotel y entonces ya me ocuparé yo de que haces tus deberes y las tareas que Wes y Lorne os han puesto para estos 4 meses** (Liam puso morros y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su padre con rabia). **Segundo, Connor…cuando Dante haya traído a Liam a casa lo enviaré a tu facultad, tranquilo se quedará fuera, no os molestará, tus compañeros de clase ni se enterarán. Pero cuando haya acabado vendréis directos a casa. A las siete ni un minuto más tarde.**

- **Papá no es necesario, yo** (Connor empezó a hablar pero su padre lo cortó)

- **Lo siento, pero ya te dije tardaré un tiempo en volver a confiar en vosotros dos. Acabad de desayunar acabó de oír aparcar el coche de Dante, voy a recibirlo y ahora venimos. Y Liam, más vale que seas amable, porque a la más mínima queja que reciba de Dante, vas a ser el niñito más miserable de toda la costa Oeste de estados Unidos ¿entendido?**

- **¡Papá, no es justo nadie tiene una puta niñera a mi edad! **(dijo apartando de delante suyo el plato del desayuno de muy malos modos)

- **Muy bien jovencito, acabas de ganarte una buena enjabonada antes de ir a la escuela. Y Liam si cuando suba con Dante sueltas alguna impertinencia, te aseguro que te bajo los pantalones aquí mismo delante de todos y te mando calentito a la escuela.**

- **¡No es justo! **(volvió a decir enfadado)

- **Estás avisado, Liam **(dijo Ángel bajando a recibir al guardaespaldas)

- **Dios mío Ángel, sigues igual que siempre dando un miedo aterrador** (dijo Dante entregándole una cajita con cupcakes)

- **Jajaja utilizo muy buenas cremas anti-edad, Dante. Tú, en cambio estás más viejo, más feo y más…**

- **Si dilo, lo tengo asumido. Más calvo. **

- **El chico está un poco…un poco agitado, no está conforme con que le hagas de guardaespaldas.**

- **De niñera, querrás decir, **

- **Dante, gracias, créeme, no te pediría este favor sino lo creyera necesario, sé me está yendo de las manos.**

- **Ey, se lo debo a su madre, si no fuera por Buffy seguiría poniendo orégano en vez de estragón en el estofado.**

- **¿qué? Buffy, no sabía cocinar.**

- **¿no? ¿Entonces quien fue quien me dijo lo del estragón?**

- **No lo sé jajaja **

**- Espera Buffy me salvó de la ruina con aquel chivatazo de**

- **Dante, tú y tu portentosa mente criminal salvaron a Buffy… dos veces.**

- **Una y media**

- **La última vez, no trabaje solo toda la scooby gang participó. ¿Sigue trabajando aquella pelirrojita tan mona? **

- **¿Pine?**

- **Willow**

- **Sabía que era un árbol**

- **Jajaja venga sube te presentaré los chicos**

- **¿Chicos? ¿Más de uno? Maldita sea, ángel, no me fastidies que los medio vampiros son como los goonies, no, los ewooks, no ¡Los gremlins!, que si los mojas o les das de comer pasadas las 12, se multiplican.**

- **No, es una larga historia, después te la cuento. Pero tengo dos hijos. Liam el mayor de 15 años, al cual ya conoces, y Connor el pequeño de 21 años**

- **Ángel, veo que los números no son lo tuyo** (dijo riéndose)

- **Si, lo sé, suena raro, pero es así, ya te lo explicaré.**

- **Me tienes que explicar un montón de cosas, ¡viejo bribón! ¿15? ¿Liam ya tiene 15? Dios que viejo soy, recuerdo cuando nació y yo ya no era un mozalbete, **

- **Yo también lo recuerdo y es verdad, ya no eras un mozalbete Jajaja**

- **Ángel no eres el más indicado para reírte.**

- **Venga vamos, antes que destrocen algo o se maten el uno al otro.**

- **Hermanos, me hubiera encantado tener un montón de hermanos.**

- **Jajaja eso demuestra que eres hijo único.**

- **¿Quién sabe?¿quizás los tenga?, jajaja venga quiero ver a ese pequeñín regordete con eso mofletines...**

- **Jajaja** (Ángel se reía de Dante, Liam hacía mucho que había dejado de ser ese bebito adorable del que hablaba Dante. Al entrar al apartamento la tensión podía cortar el ambiente) **chicos, éste es mi buen amigo el señor Haversham, se ocupara de tu vigilancia los próximos 4 meses** (hablando con Liam), **saludad.**

- **Buenos días, señor Haversham, **(dijo alargándole la mano Connor) **encantado, tú debes de ser Connor el hijo menor de ángel, pero de 21 años **(Dante se dio cuenta que el muchacho no se parecía mucho ni a Liam ni a Ángel, pero tenía ese porte regio de Ángel, aunque físicamente no se parecieran tanto, era hijo de Ángel, eso no se podía negar)**.**

- **Je je, si, es raro hasta para nosotros. **

**- Y no puede ser, ¿ese es el pequeño Liam? Dios mio si es más alto que yo, ¡Es casi tan alto como tú, Ángel!**

- **Si, crecen mucho. Liam saluda al señor Haversham.**

- **Ja **(dijo negando con la cabeza) **has contratado al puto Penfold **(Ángel no sabía de que estaba hablando pero cuando vio que Connor casi se atraganta de la risa y que Dante puso una sonrisa forzada supo que aquello no era un cumplido)

- **¡Liam! ¿que hemos hablado antes?** (le regañó Ángel poniéndose las manos en la cintura) **Discúlpate con el señor Haversham, de inmediato**

- **Si, bueno, tranquilo Ángel, él chico no es el primero que me compara con ese personaje de Danger Mouse** (Dante intentó quitar hierro al asunto al ver que Ángel estaba bien enfadado con su hijo).

- **¡Liam!** (rugió Ángel al ver que el chico seguía sin disculparse pasado un rato)

- **¡Pero es verdad!, no puedo que hayas contratado a ese patético hombrecillo, nadie se tragará que es mi guardaespaldas, yo podría ser su guardaespaldas, ¡eso sería más creíble!** (Ángel no medio ni una palabra más agarró de la oreja a Liam y le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de un tirón y le empezó a dar duras palmadas en su pobre trasero. Liam que tenía aun adolorido el trasero por la zurra del sábado lloró y aulló desde la primera nalgada)

- _PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASS_**Ya**_ PLASS _** te**_ PLASS_** lo**_ PLASS_** avisé**_ PLASS_**, el **_PLASS _**señor **_PLASS _**Haversham**_ PLASS_** me **_PLASS _**está **_PLASS _**haciendo**_ PLASS_** un**_ PLASS_** gran**_ PLASS_** favor**_ PLASS_** y **_PLASS _**no **_PLASS _**toleraré**_ PLASS_** la **_PLASS _**más**_ PLASS_** mínima**_ PLASS_** falta **_PLASS _**de **_PLASS _**respeto**_ PLASS_** hacía**_ PLASS_** él**_ PLASSPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_(marcó cada palabra con una nalgada en la zona que se unen muslos y nalgas).

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunoooooooooooooooonooooooooooo ooooo lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a faltarle al respeto, lo juro auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

- **Más te vale Liam, porque si vuelves a faltarle al respeto o sino le obedeces no será mi mano la que hable con tu trasero sino mi zapatilla ¿quedó claro?**

- **Cristalino sniff sniff**

- **Muy bien ahora ves al lavabo yo voy en un minuto** (Liam se puso de nuevo los calzoncillos y los pantalones y salió corriendo al lavabo)

- **Un placer, señor Haversham, supongo que nos veremos más tarde** (dijo Connor tomando un par de tostadas y metiéndose en los bolsillos de la trenca un par de manzanas). **Papá, yo voy tirando o llegaré, tarde, **

- **de acuerdo hijo, nos vemos a las siete. Que tengas un buen día **(dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

- **No olvides mis oreos. Hasta la tarde** (dijo saliendo de allí a toda prisa)

- **Lo siento Dante, no sé que decir para disculpar el comportamiento de Liam, normalmente es un encanto de niño, supongo que no le gusta hacer amigos nuevos.**

- **Jajaja no pasa nada, me ha caído muy bien, quizás sea una fotocopia tuya pero es hijo de Buffy al 100x100. No te preocupes, grandullón, no lo perderé de vista dijo, **(comiéndose una de las cupcakes que él mismo les había llevado).

- **Gracias, Dante, si me disculpas he de ir a lavar la boca aun muchachito deslenguado, en unos minutos, sale y se disculpa. Tú mismo **(dijo indicándole que se sirviera el desayuno).


	23. Chapter 23

Ángel entró en el baño y Liam aun estaba llorando, le dolía el trasero y le fastidiaba que le hubiera zurrado delante de un desconocido como si fuera un mocoso de 5 años en plena pataleta en un supermercado. Ángel lo hizo sentar en la taza del retrete y le lavo la boca a conciencia, 5 minutos después le dejó enjuagarse y lavarse los dientes. Tras darle un ultimo sermón sobre buenos modos y respeto. Y al salir del baño todo rojo de vergüenza Liam se disculpó con Dante por haber sido tan grosero. Dante por supuesto le quitó importancia al asunto y se llevó al muchacho a la escuela. Y se quedó aparcado justo en frente de la escuela, leyendo una novela rosa, de esas que venden en los quioscos de las estaciones de trenes.

Al salir de la escuela, después de hora y media extra de clases de refuerzo, Liam estaba harto del día tan horrible. Las primeras dos clases había sido un calvario. Sentarse en los duros pupitres con el trasero al rojo vivo era inhumano. Después como llovía, no pudieron salir al recreo. Por la tarde había habido gimnasia y aunque nadie había dicho, nada, porque Liam era una de las estrellas del instituto, había notado las miradas de alguno de sus compañeros sobre sus aun coloradas nalgas en las duchas. Y después la hora y media extra de trabajo forzoso, odiaba las tutorías con todas sus fuerzas, eso le impedía regresar a casa en el autocar con sus amigos y que todo el mundo pensara que era medio tontito o algo. Menos mal que en el instituto lo importante no son las notas, sino el reconocimiento. Y como era un gran deportista y tenía mucho carisma entre chicas y chicos, su popularidad no se había visto afectada, hasta ahora. 4 meses son demasiados meses, hasta para su gran carisma.

- **¡Arranca!¡Rápido!, antes que alguien nos vea **(Liam abrió la puerta trasera tiró su mochila y después se sentó hundiéndose lo más que pudo en el asiento de atrás)

- **Si, señor jajaja **(dante pensaba que el chico era realmente cómico)

- **Te odio**

- **Bueno yo esperaba un "buenas tardes" pero bueno…** (hubo un largo silencio) **sabes la última vez que te vi justo empezabas a caminar, bueno sabías correr muy bien, caminar se te daba fatal. Tú madre no podía para de reír cada vez que decías "Li nanina", y en vez de caminar te lanzabas a correr **(Liam levantó la cabeza al oír hablar de su madre, nadie hablaba mucho de ella, eso ponía triste a Ángel durante días)**. Por lo que ha dicho tu padre no has cambiado mucho.**

- **¿conocías a mi madre?**

- **Si, era una criatura extraordinaria, a pesar de todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas era dulce y alegre y sabía siempre ver el lado positivo de la vida. No he conocido criatura más extraordinaria que tu madre.**

- **No me acuerdo de ella, solo tenía 3 años, cuando murió, Connor dice que recuerda cosas de cuando tenía 3 años, pero yo no** (dijo con tristeza)

- **Tu madre estaba loca por ti. Era una gran madre, a veces un poco excéntrica, como cuando decidió que te enviaría a la guardería vestido de pikachu.**

- **¿qué?**

- **No querías ir a la guardería, vaya como ahora, así que tu madre te convenció que ibais a una fiesta de disfraces donde podrías jugar con otros niños. Durante el primer mes estuviste yendo a al guardería vestido como un pokemon jajaja. Después ya hiciste amiguitos y ya no hizo falta el disfraz para que fueras. Tu madre era así, parecía que no se tomara nada muy en serio y que era medio alocada pero era muy sabia. ¿Sabes? Creo que te pareces bastante a ella.**

- **Si, tío Spike dice lo mismo.**

- **¿tío Spike? ¿conoces a Spike? **(dijo Dante sorprendido)

- **Si, claro** (dijo como si no conocer a Spike fuera la cosa más absurda del planeta)

- **¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que Ángel**

- **¿le perdonará? Papá es un blando en el fondo, estuvo mucho tiempo enfadado con tío Spike, pero finalmente lo perdonó. Normalmente vive justo en la habitación de al lado de nuestro apartamento, pero ahora está con Giles en Inglaterra, haciendo cosas de ingleses aburridos.**

- **Jajajaja es sorprendente después que Spike y Buffy se casaran pensé que nunca más le volvería dirigir la palabra, realmente Ángel es de otra pasta.**

- **¿Qué tío Spike y mi madre se casaron?** (Liam se estaba refiriendo al altercado que tuvieron su padre y Tío Spike al poco tiempo de llegar Connor, Spike atacó a su padre en una estúpida pelea y su padre le retiró la emancipación. tardó 4 años en dejarlo volver a ir a sus anchas)

- **Acabo de meter la pata ¿verdad? **(dijo llevándose la mano a al boca)

- **¡Se casaron! **(Liam no podía creérselo)

- **Si, la he metido** (Dante se maldijo por bocazas)**. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas.**

- **¿Cuando Buffy murió, estaba casada con Spike?**

- **No, cuando tu madre se sacrificó, Spike ya estaba muerto.**

- **Si, es verdad, lo olvidé murió, después regresó a la vida y vino a vivir con papá y conmigo al hotel. **

- **Entonces ¿Spike es mi padre?**

- **¡No, es Ángel!, ¡Solo tienes que mirarte al espejo para responder a esa pregunta! Tu padre tuvo que acabar yéndose, era demasiado peligroso para los dos, para Buffy y para ti, que él se quedara.**

- **¿Por lo de ángelus?**

- **Si, y por todos los enemigos que tenía tu padre, tenía miedo que alguien te hiciera algo malo para vengarse de él.**

- **Como pasó con Connor** (dijo flojito para si mismo) **¿y entonces tío Spike, digo, Spike se casó con mamá para protegernos? **(tenía que ser eso).

- **Si, y porque se amaban.**

- **Eso no puede ser papá fue le gran amor de mamá. **

- **Seguro que lo fue, Liam** (dijo con sinceridad) **Pero, no fue el único. Al igual que estoy seguro que Buffy no fue el único amor de tu padre** (a Liam le vino el nombre de Darla a la cabeza automáticamente).**La vida de los adultos es complicada y nosotros nos empecinamos en complicarla más.**

- **Ya veo** (dijo pensativo)

- **Oye Liam, por favor, no le digas a tu viejo que la he cagado con lo de tu madre y Spike ¿ok?**

- **Tranquilo, no le diré nada, no es como si habláramos de ella o algo **(dijo con pena)

- **Mira, si quieres yo te hablo un poco de tu madre cada día de camino a la escuela ¿qué te parece?**

- **¿en serio?** (dijo de nuevo sonriendo)

- **A cambio, tu no me la juegas, como tu bien has dicho no soy lo que se dice todo un guardaespaldas**

- **Ok** (dijo, aunque no tenía intención alguna en cumplir su parte del trato, pero quería saber todo lo que pudiera de Buffy)


	24. Chapter 24

Habían pasado un par de días des de que la nueva rutina se implantara en casa de Ángel. Los chicos lo llevan a ratos. A ratos mal a ratos peor ya ratos con los pantalones por los tobillos, esto último era sobre todo, Liam, que su gran bocaza le hacia merecedor de varias nalgadas de vez en cuando.

Connor aprovechaba las horas de clase para verse con Anja, en vez de asistir a las clases, estaba en su último año y podía estudiar por su cuenta en casa. Incluso pensó que su padre estaría encantado de ver como se aplicaba tanto esos sus estudios. Con asistir a un par de las últimas clases estaría bien, ya que a partir de las 18:00 Dante dejaba de vigilar a Liam y pasaba a recogerlo a él. A diferencia de su hermano, Liam adoraba los días lluviosos, porque podía pasear con Anja por la calle durante el día como una parejita más.

Liam había logrado bastante información de Buffy gracias a Dante. Se le hacía raro oír hablar de ella, en casa era una especie de tema tabú. Y cuando alguien le hablaba de Buffy era para recordarle lo extraordinaria cazadora que era o para recordarle el sacrificio que había hecho. Pero Dante le daba datos realmente interesantes sobre como era Buffy. Por ejemplo, que antes de ser cazadora había sido reina del baile de su antiguo instituto. Que le encantaba ir de compras y la comida basura. Que no era muy buena estudiante pero fue a la universidad. Que tenía un concepto de familia muy amplio y muy fuerte. Que le gustaban los maratones de series en la tele de los domingos por la mañana. Todas eran cosas que nadie nunca le habían dicho que le ayudaban a formarse una idea del tipo de persona que era su madre. Como que cuando cumplió un año hizo una mega fiesta para celebrarlo en el Bronze en vez de en un parque infantil. Y contrató a un DJ para que remezclara todas las canciones infantiles favoritas de él. Y en vez de gogos había chicas disfrazadas de dinosaurios y robots. Que eran los juguetes favoritos de Liam en aquella época.

Liam también había conseguido los 40 pavos para darle a Ben y que consiguiera un poco de marihuana. Y ya tenía pensado un sitio donde guardarlo para que su padre no lo encontrara. Los 40 dólares fueron una desinteresada donación del monedero de "Cordi". Era perfecto, porque pensaría que se los habría gastado en algunos zapatos, bolso, u otro complemento totalmente innecesario. Y gracias a las hojas timbradas del instituto podría presentarle a su padre un informe decente. Solo tenía que escanear el de la escuela, modificarlo con photoshop y después imprimirlo en el papel timbrado. Y una vez tuviera firmado el de su padre repetir la acción pero a la inversa. Si su padre se enteraba que desde que lo castigara y anulara su vida social, Liam se pasaba las tutorías intentando ligar y charlando con sus amigos, lo sacaba en medio del curso y lo matriculaba en aquella escuela para niños de papá a la que fue Connor. Y claro su tutor no iba a pasarle unos informes bonitos, así que para ahorrarse ese mal trago, había decidido hacer lo más sabio: "ojos que no ven…trasero que no se resiente".

Ángel intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero paralelamente a su trabajo estaba llevando otra investigación. Una cuyo sujeto a investigar era su propio hijo, su Connor y la relación con esa misteriosa vampira surgida de la nada. Una vampira y un mortal saliendo. Eso era raro, muy raro, sobre todo si la vampira no tenía alma. Claro que los vampiros se pueden enamorar, él lo había estado, locamente enamorado de Darla, durante más de un siglo. Pero en parte porque Darla era su "compañera". Y los vampiros suelen ser monógamos, que no es lo mismo que fieles. Y eso también le preocupaba a Ángel, porque conocía a su hijo y sabía que él no creía en las relaciones de pareja abiertas. Él era chapado a la antigua, matrimonio y hasta que la muerte les separe. Pero cuando una de las partes ya murió 100 años a tras…las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Wes llamó a su viejo amigo Giles para que moviera sus hilos en el viejo continente y tratara de averiguar más sobre esa tal Anja de origen Serbio.

Para sorpresa de Ángel había un montón de documentación de esa Anja en los archivos de Londres. Y para sorpresa de Giles, de Wes y de Ángel, todos los archivos estaban dentro de la carpeta de Ángelus. Anja no era una extraña, nada más lejos fue uno de los últimos miembros del clan Ángelus. La primera noticia de Anja es de principios del siglo XX en Pirot, Serbia. En las crónicas de la época se recoge una gran matanza en Kostur reduciendo su población 2/3partes en una sola noche. A diferencia del resto de miembros del clan, no era famosa por su brutalidad o su retorcida preferencia por torturar a sus victimas antes de alimentarse de ellas y matarlas. Anja era famosa por una sed insaciable, no jugaba con sus victimas porque el tiempo que dedicaba a jugar con ellas no lo dedicaba a beber. A medida que Giles le iba a leyendo las crónicas Ángel iba recordando. De repente como un mazazo todos los recuerdos de Anja se desbloquearon. Anja estaba con su Connor, ¿pero porqué? Anja nunca estuvo interesada en nadie, solo vivía para alimentarse de la siguiente victima. Entonces Ángel cayó en otro pequeño detalle.

- **Giles ¿Cuánto hace que te enteraste?**

- **Justo hace un par de horas, estaba esperando a que regresarais de la ronda para contártelo. **

- **¿Spike?**

- **Si, va en camino, llegará en unas 5 horas.**

- **¿Que aeropuerto? Hay que detenerlo. Giles debiste…**

- **Ángel, es Spike no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja** (dijo Giles intentando no sonar molesto).

- **Disculpa Giles, gracias. He de ir avisar a mi hijo,¡ Maldita sea! Si ya no tuviera yo suficiente con evitar fines de mundo y planes diabólicos de someter a la humanidad. ¡Por que dios no me mando chicas!**

- **¿quieres que mande a los chicos?**

- **No, en este caso cuantos menos mejor, entenderás que es algo que debe quedar en la familia ¿verdad?**

- **Como veas, pero Ángel, se perdió en rastro de Anja hace 8 años y des de entonces es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragada, sino fuera por tu llamada, nadie sabría de ella.**

- **Si, se a que te refieres Giles, a utilizado magia de ese nivel, y es un vampiro. **

- **Como sea, si necesitas a los chicos estarán sobre aviso.**

- **Gracias, ahora te dejo voy a avisar a Connor** (Ángel colgó el teléfono y tomó una estaca y una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, esperaba no tener que usar ninguna de las dos. Y aunque llovía, prefirió usar la red de alcantarillado para llegar hasta la faculta de empresariales y económicas donde estudiaba Connor).


	25. Chapter 25

La sorpresa fue al llegar y no encontrarlo en clase, así que preguntó a alguno de sus compañeros que le confirmaron que Connor ya solo asistía a las clases cuya asistencia era obligatoria, que eran precisamente las dos últimas de la tarde. Ángel en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera montado en cólera, pero tenía de cosas más importantes de que preocuparse ahora. Debía encontrar a Connor y a Anja y ponerlos a salvo. Antes que Spike los encontrara. La esencia de Connor aun estaba en el ambiente, por lo que aun debía estar en el campus. De repente se le iluminó la bombilla. El antiguo dormitorio en el campus, sus amigos aun vivían allí, seguro que estaría allí con Anja. Ángel no perdió ni un segundo y se fue hacía los dormitorios de la residencia. En menos de un minuto estaba en el antiguo dormitorio de Connor, frente a frente a su hijo y a Anja. Connor pudoroso enseguida se cubrió, Anja solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Ángel.

- **Hola Ángel ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?**(dijo Anja sonriendo burlonamente)

- **No el suficiente Anja, Connor vístete, nos vamos **(le dijo calvándole la mirada, Connor se puso los pantalones, ya buscaría su ropa interior en otro momento, y la camiseta).

- **¿está aquí?**(preguntó agitada Anja)

- **En camino, llegará en unas 4 horas** (la cara de Anja cambió por completo ya no se mostraba tan gallita ahora parecía asustada).

- **Podría tomar el primer vuelo y**

- **No va a parar hasta encontrarte, es Spike, es como un doberman con hueso, antes te despedazará que soltarte. **

- **Yo hablaré con él, Spike me escuchara** (dijo Connor intentando racionar con su padre).

- **No, Connor, tú ya has hecho más que suficiente. Ahora es el turno de los mayores, así que no quiero que hagas o digas nada más hasta que yo te de permiso.**

- **Papá, no dejaré que me hables así, yo ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre y defenderé a Anja con** (pero Ángel ya se había cansado de escuchar y tomo a su hijo de la oreja y se la retorció bien fuerte)

- **Escúchame bien, niñito. Me importa una mierda lo mayor que te creas** (su padre estaba con la cara de vampiro y estaba blasfemando eso era muy mala señal).** Spike va a llegar aquí, para matarla, y estará en plan dispara primero lamenta después. No eres tan fuerte para detenerlo, Anja no es tan fuerte para detenerlo, sinceramente no sé ni yo seré tan fuerte, tú jovencito no has visto a Spike enfadado y ahora está furioso. **

- **Connor, tu padre tiene razón, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad si nos enfrentamos a él, hay que huir **(intervino Anja viendo que Connor iba a saltar otra vez).

- **Nadie va a huir aquí **(Ángel estaba en plan sargento dando ordenes a la tropa de nuevos reclutas), **estaréis en mi casa, mientras estéis bajo mi techo no os hará nada, o eso espero. Y Anja cuando acabe esto tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas** (Anja tragó saliva, por primera vez Connor vio como Anja se quedaba muda) **¿vas a portarte bien y hacer y decir solo lo que te diga o he de volver a enseñarte a obedecer cuando tu padre te habla?** (dijo de nuevo Ángel a Connor. Pero Connor que sentía que el trato de su padre menoscababa su hombría, aunque Anja ya le había comentado que ella era de otros tiempos, en vez de asentir, le dio un manotazo a Ángel para que le soltara la oreja)

- **¡Suéltame, joder!.** (Connor lo logró, Ángel le soltó la oreja pero le agarró el brazo y tiró de él y agarrando le bajó el pantalón a medio abrochar hasta las rodillas )**Nooooooooooo, no te lo permito.**

- **Pues me tomaré la licencia, Anja me permites ese cepillo** (indicándole el cepillo que había encima del chifonier. Anja se lo alcanzó y se sentó en una silla y empezó a ponerse los pantis)

- **¡Anja!** (gritó ultrajado Connor)

- **Te estás comportando como un mocoso idiota, no tenemos tiempo para luchas estúpidas por ver quien narices es el alpha, Spike está en camino, y en cuanto me tenga al alcance me descuartizará y después dejará que la mañana me encuentre o algo más retorcido aún, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que le he visto hacer!** (dijo furiosa, lo malo de salir con chicos tan jóvenes es que tenían problemas para controlar su temperamento)

- _PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASS_(las nalgadas empezaron caer sin misericordia, ángel estaba furioso y lo estaba dejando muy patente en las posaderas de Connor, en un par de minutos Connor fue reducido a un cuerpecito lloroso y tembloroso que saltaba a cada estocada del cepillo)**¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR CONNOR ANGEL GALWAY**_PLASS PLASSPLASS_**, ES MOMENTO PARA OBEDECER**_PLASS PLASSPLASS_** E INTENTAR SALVAR LA VIDA A TU CHICA**_PLASS PLASSPLASS_** Y LA TUYA DE PASO, **_PLASS PLASSPLASS_**MALDITO **_PLASS PLASSPLASS_**NECIO **_PLASS PLASSPLASS_**CONSENTIDO!**_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUÉLTAME AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SUÉLTAME PAPÁ, NO NO DELANTE DE ELLA AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO PARA, PARA, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SUÉLTAME AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TE OBEDECERÉ AUUUUUUUUUUU AY AYAYAY TE OBEDECERÉ PERO PARA AUUUUUUU PERDÓN AUUUUU SERÉ BUENO PARA PARA AUUUUUU PERDÓN **(Ángel paró y lo puso en píe de golpe y le subió él mismo los pantalones también de un jalón y cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, respiró profundamente y volvió a poner cara humana)

- **Ahora no hay tiempo para tratar como es debido tu insolencia y desobediencia, he de llevaros a casa, pero te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Anja, cuando hay pasado tendremos una muy larga charla tú y yo, jovencito. ¡Vamos!** (Ángel le rugió esto último a Anja que apresurándose salió de allí justo tras ellos dirección al hotel)


	26. Chapter 26

Mientras tanto camino a los Ángeles iba Spike en la bodega de carga del avión fuera de si, solo podía pensar en destripar a Anja con sus propias manos. Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero aquella traición no la podría olvidar por años que viviese, y era un vampiro, podía llegar a vivir muchos años. No estaba furioso con Connor, porque gracias a ese niño tonto, ahora podría cobrarse su venganza. Pero una vez Anja estuviera reducida a cenizas él mismo iba reducir a carne picada el estúpido culo de Connor, y ni horda de 10.000 ángelus del mundo iban a poder detenerlo.

- **Anja, aquí abajo en el sótano tenemos unos calabozos, ve a ese último** (indicándole un pasadizo con el dedo)**, yo ahora te traeré sabanas y mantas y todo lo que puedas necesitar** (dijo Ángel nada más entrar en el Hotel)

- **¿qué? ¡No puedes encerrarla en un calabozo!**

- **Plaff**(Ángel le dio una nalgada fuerte en el muslo derecho)** he dicho que nada de hablar o hacer sin mi permiso, Connor. Ese calabozo es de acero, Spike no podrá oler su esencia ni oírla ahí dentro. Es el sitio más seguro para ella en toda esta maldita ciudad. Ahora sube a tu cuarto, y estate quietecito, yo ahora subiré y te diré lo que vas a hacer y decir cuando llegue Spike** (Connor estaba apunto de estallar y Ángel se adelantó) **¡AHORA! O te juro que te daré a que pruebes el gato **(dijo poniendo de nuevo cara de vampiro. Anja dio un paso hacia delante como si tuviera que saltar en la defensa de Connor en cualquier momento)** ANJA, TE HE DICHO QUE TE METAS EN EL CALABOZO **(Ángel rugió sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarla ala cara. Anja echó una mirada de suplica a Connor y se fue hacia el calabozo)** Connor, si te importa algo la vida de Anja, harás lo que te diga, porque Spike no viene de visita **(esto último lo añadió con cara de preocupación y no de rabia)**.**

- **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

- **Spike es mi crío, es mi responsabilidad, yo me encargaré de él, pero Connor… tienes que confiar y dejar que se haga a mi manera, hijo, porque si no…esa chica está más que condenada.** (Connor miró fijamente a su padre y entendió que tenía razón, si alguien podía para a Spike ese era su padre). **Sube** (dijo muy calmado y en un tono más calmado, Connor decidió que obedecería a su padre…por ahora).

Ángel y Connor estuvieron hablando, sorprendentemente para los dos, de forma civilizada. Ángel decidió que lo más sensato sería no decirle nada más llegar el paradero de Anja, Spike seguro que estaba frenético, y así sería imposible razonar con él. Connor le diría que estaba saliendo con ella, pero que desconocía su pasado (en cierta parte era cierto), le daría la dirección de la casa de Anja. Spike seguro que al ir y no verla la emprendería con los muebles y ya se desahogaría un poco, el resto se encargaría Ángel. Y Si era necesario ejercería su potestad como sire. Pero realmente esperaba que no hubiera de llegar a eso.

Efectivamente Spike no tardó nada en llegar des de el aeropuerto hasta el hotel y entró como un vendaval y se fue directamente a Connor agarrándolo por el cuello y alzándolo su cara era la de un vampiro fuera de si, realmente era aterrador. Aunque Connor estaba alertado y sabía que Spike aparecería furioso y que no sería capaz ni de razonar, aquella cara superó en creces sus expectativas.

- **¿Dónde está Anja? Responde gusano** (dijo Spike sin soltarlo y enseñándole los dientes)

**- Spike** (intentaba decir Connor pero no podía apenas hablar porque el vampiro lo estaba asfixiando)

- ¡**SPIKE! ¡SUÉLTALO!** (Rugió Ángel poniendo su mejor cara de vampiro) **¡AHORA!** (añadió al ver que Spike no hacía caso)

**- No te metas Ángel, Anja es cosa mía** (dijo sin soltar a Connor).

- **Pero tú eres cosa mía, y te he dicho que sueltes a Connor** (dijo en un tono muy severo. Spike lo pensó unos segundos pero finalmente lo bajó aunque no lo soltó, solo relajó el agarre para que el chico pudiera respirar)**Spike **(dijo en tono de advertencia Ángel) **si he de volver a decirte que sueltes a Connor cualquier cosa que te hiciera siendo Ángelus te parecerán caricias** (Ángel hablaba en un tono calmado pero imponente. Spike finalmente lo sólo del todo pero no se movió ni un milímetro a parte de eso).

- **¿Dónde está Anja? **(volvió a preguntarle Spike enseñándole los dientes).

**- ¿Qué vas a hacerle?**

**- Eso no es asunto tuyo, estúpido, contesta a mi pregunta Connor ¿Dónde está?** (dijo haciendo un auténtico ejercicio de autocontrol porque deseaba abofetear a Connor).

**- No hasta que me digas que vas a hacerle** (Connor le plantó cara a Spike a pesar que en el fondo estaba apuntito de mearse encima de miedo).

**- Si no me dices ahora mismo donde está Anja, te juro que** (pero Ángel lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo de lo que después Spike se arrepintiese).

**- Tiene un apartamento en el puerto, muelle de descarga 23F, donde las oficinas aduaneras y el centro de exposiciones. Su apartamento es el AA610L **(justo después de decir eso Spike se giró para mirar cara a cara a su sire, quería ver si le estaba mintiendo. Ángel no le mentía, sonrió fugazmente y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta)**.**

- **Espero que le des una buena paliza a ese estúpido** (refiriéndose a Connor) **por ir enredando con Anja. Pero, escúchame bien, mocoso, no me importa como de duro te atice aquí el pater familias**(refiriéndose a Ángel)**, ten por seguro que también yo voy a tener unas palabritas contigo, cuando haya acabado con Anja**(y salió por la puerta)

**- tú no vas a dejar que…**

**- no, no voy a dejar que te haga nada** (ángel le interrumpió, jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a alguno de sus bebés)

**- ya, eso ya lo sé** (Ángel sonrió se sentía orgulloso que sus hijos no dudaran ni por un segundo que él siempre saldría en su defensa). **Me refería a Anja, ¿no dejarás que le hagan nada malo, verdad?.**

**- Hijo, puedo hablar con Spike, puedo intentar razonar con él, que entre en razón, pero si decide acabar con Anja, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento, pero eso es entre ellos dos.**

**-entonces huiremos.**

**- Connor, Spike no la matara, lo conozco. **

**- pero no has dicho nada de que no le hiciera daño.**

**- No, no lo he dicho **(dijo muy serio Ángel, sabía que su hijo quería proteger a Anja fuese como fuese).

**- ¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada para impedírselo? Dijiste que si era necesario ejercerías tu potestad de sire sobre él. **

**- Hijo, me refería a si trataba a hacerte algo a ti. **

**- Pues tendrá que matarme antes a mí que le permita que ponga un solo dedo sobre Anja **(dijo fulminando a ángel con la mirada, no podía creer que su padre no fuera a proteger al amor de su vida).

**- eso no pasará, por que tú no vas a interferir.**

**- Ahí te equivocas papá **(le dijo de muy malas maneras y girándose para bajar al sótano)**.**

**- Connor, tu habitación está en el piso de arriba no en el de abajo.**

**- voy a ver a Anja, no pienso darle la espalda como me la estás dando tu a mí **(Ángel ya no pudo más y agarró a Connor por el brazo y lo subió al apartamento con una rapidez y facilidad que le asombraron al mismo Connor)**. Sé que no te gusta la idea, Pero Spike es el sire de Anja y está en todo su derecho en matarla después de lo que Anja les hizo. Es más, como su sire eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Pero no lo hará, porque ese estúpido ahora tiene alma y no podría aunque quisiera. Pero, hijo Anja intentó matarlos a él, su creador, y a Drusila. Eso es imperdonable entre vampiros. Así que sea lo que sea que Spike decida hacerle no podemos interferir, él es su sire y ella es su crío. Y Anja quizás sea muy dulce y buena contigo pero hijo, intentó matarlos. Y cuando se vio acorralada, nos atacó a todos, y con todos me refiero a mi y a tu hermano también. ¿Eso no te lo ha contado?**

**- ella ha cambiado.**

**- No, no lo ha hecho, se está aprovechando de ti. Su conjuro era muy débil y sabía que no tardaría mucho en romperse, necesitaba de tu sangre para poder ser más poderosa, se ha estado alimentado de ti ¿verdad?**

**- no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, ella no es así, ya no. ella me quiere.**

**- ¿en serio? Y pasaba por esa lavandería donde precisamente lavabas tú la ropa, por casualidad. ¡Venga, Connor! No eres tan estúpido.**

**- pues lo debo de ser, porque la creo cuando me dice que me quiere. Ella me quiere, yo lo sé **(Connor le estaba chillando).

**- No tiene alma, es incapaz de querer.**

**- ¿Ángelus no quería a Darla?**

**- no y Darla no quería a Angelus, los vampiros no aman **(Ángel tuvo que reconocérselo con amargura, ningún padre quiere decirle a su hijo que no fue fruto del amor)**. Darla era mi compañera, me gustaba tenerla a mi lado, era divertido y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero aquello no era amor. Los vampiros no aman, no tiene alma, hijo **(le dijo furioso)**. Pueden actuar como si la tuvieran pero eso no hace que la tengan **(esta vez intentó ser más comprensivo).

**- Mientes, a ti solo te jode que esté con Anja y solo dices eso para que la deje, pero escúchame maldito, no la pienso dejar.**

**- No miento y lo sabes, hijo** (dijo agarrándolo fuertemente para que lo mirara a los ojos) **Sé que tú la amas y sé que quieres creer que ella a ti, pero eso no es posible. **

**- Noooo** (dijo gritando) **tú no la conoces.**

- **la conozco mejor que tú, estuve allí el día en que Spike la convirtió, estuve en sus primeros años de vida e hijo quizás no fuera tan brutal como nosotros, pero hijo los vampiros manipulan, mienten y someten para lograr lo que quieren y una vez lo tiene destruyen todo lo que hay a su paso. Eso es lo que hacen. **

**- Ella no. Suéltame, déjame, te odio** (dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre).

**- ¡Connor!** (dijo zarandeándolo un poco más fuerte para que dejara ya esa pataleta).

**- Devolvámosle el alma y que ese tontorrón se de cuenta de lo mala puta que es esa zorra** (dijo Liam des de la puerta con la mochila aún puesta).

**- cállate maldito, cabrón, no hables así de ella** (Connor intentó tirarse al cuello de su hermano, pero Ángel lo tenía bien sujeto)

**- Bueno, yo ya traje al retoño a casita, supongo que mejor me voy ¿no?** (dijo Dante, Ángel asintió con la cabeza, con la pelea no había notado que Liam y Dante habían regresado ya de la escuela)

**- Liam, vete a tu cuarto y no te metas, esto es de tu incumbencia.**

**-él es mi hermano y ella intentó matarnos, claro que es de mi incumbencia.**

**- Liam, a la habitación y ponte a hacer los deberes de la escuela** (dijo en un tono más autoritario Ángel).

**- yo solo digo que si ese idiota no puede darse cuenta que le está utilizando, deberíamos devolverle el alma y así se daría cuenta.**

**- ella no quiere recuperar su alma.**

**- ¿no, en serio? ¡Eso si que es increíble!** (dijo con sarcasmo Liam)** Me pregunto porque será, quizás porque si recupera el alma dejará de poder comportarse como la mala puta que es** (dijo Liam con rabia. Ángel tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para detener a Connor)

**- Liam he dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto**(le rugió a Liam) ,**después ya hablaremos tú y yo**

**- no es justo, me castigas a mi cuando es él el que se está comportando como un capullo** (dijo poniendo morros).

**- Liam, ya te he repetido que te metieras en tu habitación demasiadas veces ya**(dijo Ángel en ese tono que sus dos hijos conocían tan bien. Lo conocían tan bien que Connor dejó de forcejear y Liam se quedó quieto ahí unos instantes pero finalmente decidió meterse en su cuarto, no sin antes decir la última palabra como siempre).

**- No es justo, siempre le perdonas todo al puto niño perdido **(dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto)

**- Tú aquí quieto, pobre de ti que te muevas un milímetro **(le dijo Ángel a Connor sentándolo en una silla de la mesa del salón. Y se fue al cuarto de los niños, Liam estaba aún sacando sus cosas de la mochila cuando ángel lo agarró por el brazo, lo volteó y lo inclinó un poco, lo justo para tener un buen acceso a su trasero)_ PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**Cuando te digo que hagas algo, tu me obedeces. **

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AUUUUUUUUUUU PAPI NOOOOO**

_- PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**Y ya estoy harto de decirte que hables bien. Sobretodo cuando hables con tu hermano, con los chicos o conmigo. **

**- AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AUUUU AU NO, NO, PARA, LO SIENTO, AUUU LO SIENTO, NUNCA MÁS, PAPÁ, AUUUU, PERDÓN.**

**- ahora ponte a hacer los deberes y no salgas de este cuarto hasta que yo expresamente te lo diga ¿entendido, Liam Ruppert?**

**- siiiiiiiiisnifsnif sniff pero no es justo tú te enfadas conmigo cuando es Connor quien se ha portado mal sniff**

**- no, hijo, me he enfadado contigo porque en vez de hacerme caso e irte a tu cuarto, me has desobedecido y te has puesto a atacar a tu hermano. Sois hermanos, no quiero veros hablaros así nunca más.**

**- pero Connor.**

**- Liam tú ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por lo que hace Liam, y déjame a mi a Connor. **

**- pero **(volvió una vez más Liam)

**- Liam, no quiero tener que zurrarte más, pero si no me haces caso y me obedeces vas a hacer los deberes sentado sobre cojines. Y antes que se te ocurra decir una palabra más, piensa bien en tu pobre trasero **(Liam abajó la cabeza pero las lágrimas se le escapaba se sentía tan frustrado, Ángel se quedó unos segundo más hasta que Liam se sentó y se puso con su tarea, después salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde había sentado a Connor y repitió la acción con Connor)**.**_ PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS _**Si te vuelves a poner con tu hermano como hace diez minutos, te juro que me importará tres cominos lo hombre que te creas o la edad que tengas, te bajaré los calzoncillos y te estaré dando nalgadas hasta que ya no pueda yo más. Y yo puedo mucho.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AUUUUUUUUUUU PAPA NOOOOO**

_- PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS _**Y ya estoy harto de decirte a ti también que quiero que habléis bien. Sobre todo cuando te diriges a tu hermano o a mí **_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_(y con esas últimas palmadas lo volvió a sentar en la silla)**.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY lo sientoooo, pero él empezó ayyyy**

**- Oh, no, Connor, no me vengas con eso de "él empezó" porque sabes muy bien que esa excusa tan lamentable nunca funcionó en esta casa. Y ahora, quédate ahí sentadito mientras te hablo. Después podrás hablar pero de forma educada y civilizada **(Ángel le habló como le hablaba justo al llegar de Quor-Toth, cuando las peleas entre ellos eran constantes y Connor fingía estar con ellos solo para aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad par acabar con él, aquello le hizo traer recuerdos que prefería anclarlos en lo más oculto de su subconsciente) **Anja no tiene alma, no es capaz de amar, ni a ti ni a nadie. Tu sangre es muy poderosa porque es sangre humana pero eres hijo de vampiros, por lo que probablemente seas el humano más fuerte de todos los tiempos, así que eres como el caviar de Beluga de los vampiros. Y Anja sabía perfectamente quien eras, hijo. Ella es de la familia. Bueno, en cierto modo, no fue un encuentro casual, no hubo magia, no fue el destino…ella te buscó y te buscó porque sabía que con tu sangre sería más poderosa, quizás lo suficiente para hacer un conjuro para borrarnos los recuerdos de forma definitiva. Porque hijo hay una sentencia de muerte colgada en el cuello de Anja, cualquier crío que ataque a su sire debe ser destruido de una forma cruel y ejemplar. Y Anja casi logra matar a Spike y a Drusila. Allá donde vaya, cualquier vampiro con que se cruce y sepa de ella se verá con la obligación de acabar con su existencia ¿entiendes? Tú eras su carta de indulto. Lo siento hijo, lo siento porque yo sé que tus sentimientos si que son verdaderos hacía ella y que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para que nada malo le pase. Pero ella también lo sabe y lo utilizará en tu contra. Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero es la verdad **(Ángel se quedó callado y dio una larga expiración).

**- ¿Puedo ya hablar?**

**- civilizadamente**

**- papá, me da igual, como tú has dicho yo la amo, y solo quiero estar a su lado. Así que cuando regrese Spike, haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerla.**

**- Tú no harás nada.**

**- Eso no es algo que tú tengas que decidir, yo decido en que batallas pelear.**

**- Tú no harás nada, porque Spike tiene derecho a hacerle lo que tenga en mente hacerle.**

**- ¡Cómo puedes hablar así! Se supone que tienes alma, como alguien con alma puede hablar así **(Connor gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos).

**- Ella es su cría, Connor, no puedes interferir.**

**- Esa es una regla para vosotros, los vampiros, yo no soy uno de los vuestros. No dejaré que…**

**- ¡Basta ya, Connor! O te encerraré a ti también en un calabozo** (finalmente le amenazó Ángel)

**- Si lo haces, asegúrate que nunca más salga de ahí, porque si cuando salga le ha pasado algo malo a Anja, te juro que será la última vez que me vuelvas a ver. **

**- no hay lugar en este mundo donde no te busque y siempre, siempre acabaré encontrando.**

**- Hay un sitio donde ni tú podrás alcanzarme **(Ángel se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba hablando de huir sino de suicidarse)

**- PLAFF **(Ángel le dio un bofetón)**No vuelvas a amenazarme con eso (**Ángel se levantó y decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más) **Ni se te ocurra bajar. Connor hablo muy enserio, Spike regresará y voy a tener las manos ocupadas con mi pequeño sire que tiene todo el derecho a estar muy pero que muy cabreado, para tener que encima que ocuparme de recordarle a mis propios hijos como obedecerme**.

**- papá si crees que me quedaré aquí quietecito mientras…**(pero Ángel le interrumpió)

**- Spike es el padre de Anja al igual que yo soy tu padre…y como Spike decida castigar a su cría, no es asunto ni tuyo ni mío. Y si, tú permanecerás aquí quietecito, porque esto no te incumbe. Y porque te lo digo yo, tu padre. Sea lo que sea lo que pase ahí abajo es solo algo entre esos dos. Y Connor, te lo volveré a decir Spike, no la matará si es eso lo que te ha dicho ella, eso si que te lo puedo asegurar, hijo**(y salió del apartamento pasando la llave magnética para cerrar herméticamente el apartamento. Para que Connor no saliera y para que Spike o Anja no entraran).


	27. Chapter 27

Spike regresó al cabo de un par de horas, seguía desquiciado pero parecía bastante cansado, al entrar la hotel miró con rabia a Ángel, no le gustaba que la gente le engañase, pero que Ángel lo hiciera le hacía sentir traicionado y abandonado. Como si Ángel no lo considerara de confianza. Si, era cierto estaba alterado, y también era cierto que había tratado a Connor con un poco de rudeza, pero Anja era su chiquilla y ni Ángel ni Connor tenían derecho a entrometerse.

- **Debes haber hecho añicos el apartamento de la pobre chica **(dijo Ángel con medía sonrisa)** ¿Crees que te has calmado lo suficiente para que tu y yo hablemos?**

- **Grrrrrrrr No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.**

- **Lo siento Spike, te pido disculpas, pero tenía que ganar algo de tiempo, no eres el único que tiene que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. **

- **Connor **(dijo entre dientes)

- **Si, Connor.**

- **¿qué le hizo?**(casi con miedo a preguntar)

- **Está enamorado de ella.**

- **¿qué?¡Dios, es tan tonto como su padre!**

- **¡Ey!**

- **No, me mires así Ángel, Darla jamás hubiera dejado que alguien la engañara de esa forma.**

- **¿Y que fue el Maestro?**

- **Darla, jamás estuvo enamorada de aquel tipo, solo se moría y aceptó la salida que el Maestro le ofreció.**

- **Si** (dijo Ángel rindiéndose a la evidencia).

- **¿Dónde está Anja?** (dijo de una forma calmada Spike mientras se sentaba de un brinco en el mostrador del hotel)

- **Abajo, en una celda.**

- **Hotel 5 estrellas para mi princesa** (dijo con una media sonrisa) **Gracias, Ángel, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.**

- **Espera un segundo ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

- **Eso es algo entre Anja y yo.**

- **Spiiiiiiike**

- **No puedo matarla si es eso lo que me pides, ella es mi criatura, mi única criatura. Soy responsable de sus actos, lo sé. Y créeme que no sabes cuanto me duele que se haya aprovechado de Con… ¡Espera! ¿Bebió de su sangre?**(preguntó un poco asustado Spike)

- **Si**(dijo muy secamente Ángel)

- **Lo siento, Ángel.**

- **Ya **(dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior)

- **¿Cuánto hace de la última toma?**

- **Supongo que esta mañana.**

- **¿Esa celda es buena?**

- **Jajaja si, no sufras, no puede salir de ahí. **

- **Debo esperar 24 horas antes de entrar, no era necesario que me mandaras a aquel horrible apartamento en los muelles.**

- **Si, si que lo era, cuando llegaste no tenían intención de escucharme, hubieras entrado como un toro en aquella celda y ella te hubiera hecho añicos. **

- **Pero tú pudiste detenerla ¿no?**

- **No, entró en la celda por su propio píe, sea lo que sea que tiene en mente, necesita más sangre de Con, así que seguirá jugando a la enamorada hasta que tenga lo que quiera. **(Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado) **y le funciona. He tenido que encerrar a esos dos ahí arriba. Conn incluso me ha dejado entrever que si le pasa algo a Anja y yo no hago nada para impedirlo él se quitará la vida.**

- **Que melodramático ese hijo tuyo.**

- **Oye, te he de recordar cierto poetilla de tres al cuarto londinense que…**

- **Vale, vale, dejémoslo ahí… ¡y no era del tres al cuarto! **(dijo Spike indignado).

- **¿Qué tal Liam?**

- **Ese es otro. Ha entrado en la adolescencia por la puerta grande. No hay día que no discutamos. Me he vuelto en el enemigo. Se pasa el día buscando formas para desobedecerme y cabrearme. No es como Connor cuando llegó, él sabe que yo le quiero, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, él era tan dulce tan alegre y risueño**

- **Era como Buffy**

- **Si, exacto, y ahora, todo son malas caras y problemas. ¿te he dicho que salió por la tele?**

- **¿qué?**

- **Si, sus amiguitos y él se fueron a un burdel y hubo una redada y al muy lumbreras solo sele ocurrió golpear a un agente de policía y reventar el furgón policial donde iban sus amigos.**

- **¿un burdel?**

- **¡Si, un burdel! **

- **Jejeje, el bebé se nos hace grande**

- **No tiene gracia Spike. Es muy pequeño aun para andar con putas y redadas. Además eso no es todo ¿quieres saber la última? He de hacerles controles de antidopin cada semana. ¡Y mis hijos no son atletas olímpicos!**

- **¿qué? Esos dos tomando drogas, lo siento pero no puedo creérmelo. Connor es el tipo más…bueno era,… después de lo de Anja** (a Spike se le volvió a amargar todo) **y Liam, pero si Liam sabe que las drogas son malas, si siempre ha sido un defensor a ultranza de la vida sana.**

- **Lo era cuando tenía 10, ahora con 15 es un pequeño porrero.**

- **Yo lo mato.**

- **Tranquilo 4 meses de arresto domiciliario, y guardaespaldas**

- **¡Y ya esta! ¡Ángel, estamos hablando de drogas! ¡Un niño y drogas!**

- **Spike no me has dejado acabar y todos los sábados tienen una cita con mi**(agarrándose la correa) **amiga.**

- **¿Cuántas?**

- **50** (dijo ángel y Spike alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza)** si crees que soy blando, ¿porqué no pruebas a dárselas tú este sábado? A ver si puedes darle más de una docena, ni se te pasa por la cabeza lo duro que es castigar a esos dos** (dijo Ángel frustrado).

- **Pues quizás se las dé. Esos dos pequeños idiotas. Grrrrrr**

- **Y hablando de pequeños idiota, que vas a hacer con Anja.**

- **Debería matarla, ella intentó matarnos.**

- **Lo sé, sé que es lo que deberías hacer. Pero también sé que no lo vas a hacer. Así que Spike, ¿qué será?**

- **No lo sé** (Spike se vino a bajo) **no puedo matarla, no, puedo **(Spike se llevó ambas manos a la cara y Ángel le dio un achuchoncito para consolarlo). **Pero ella es…es mala hasta la médula. No tanto como solíamos ser nosotros, pero ya has visto, ha utilizado a un pobre niño para sus fines y en cuanto los haya logrado lo matará. Nos matará a todos. Y aunque así no fuera, no tiene alma…continuará alimentándose de…**

- **Espera, Liam antes dijo una cosa. Dijo que si le devolviéramos el alma Connor se daría cuenta que Anja solo le había utilizado, que no le amaba.**

- **Tú hijo no es que no se haya dado cuenta, es que no ha querido darse cuenta. **

- **Si, eso también lo sé yo, pero si Willow le devolviera el alma no deberíamos preocuparnos porque siguiera matando o por **

- **Porque siguiera alimentándose y manipulando a Connor** (Spike entendía bien la preocupación de Ángel pero no estaba seguro que devolverle el alma fuera una buena idea, ellos mismo cuando recuperaron sus almas casi se vuelven locos, los remordimientos les atormentaban y más de una vez pensaron en dejar que el sol les alcanzase. Y Spike sabía que Anja, mientras fue humana nunca no fue una mujer de voluntad de hierro). **Eso solo funcionará si le borra también todos sus recuerdos. Sino el recuerdo de todas esas vidas sesgadas acabará matándola.**

- **Llamaré a Willow, a ver que puede hacer**

- **Ok, ¿Sigo teniendo mi habitación de siempre?** (Ángel rodó los ojos)

- **Niños solo hacen que traerte problemas** (Ángel arqueó la ceja al oír esa palabras de Spike. Ángel no podía creer que Spike tuviera las agallas de decir algo así, pero si de todos, Spike, sin duda era el peor).

- **No me hagas hablar William** (apuntándole con el dedo y mirándolo fijamente)

- **Me voy arriba, necesito un buen baño. ¿Puedo usar el tuyo?**

- **No creo que sea buena idea que entres ahora ahí arriba, dale tiempo a Connor para enfriarse, puedes usar la ducha de tu habitación.**

- **Tío me he pasado 7 horas en un avión después una hora en un horrible autobús y después otra hora destrozando el apartamento de Anja, necesito algo más relajante que una ducha**

- **¿Me acabas de llamar "tío"?** (le interrumpió Ángel alucinando).

- **Necesito tu jacuzzi **(sin hacerle caso, Spike le dijo poniendo morritos como hacía Liam)

- **Ve a la 114 tiene una bañera.**

- **¡No quiero una puta bañera, Ángel!, quiero relajarme.**

- **William date un baño o una ducha o lo que sea, pero mi apartamento está cerrado. Si quieres esta noche puedes venir a darte otro baño antes de irte a la cama.**

- **Soy un vampiro no necesito dormir.**

- **Spike, mi hotel, mis reglas, ya lo sabes **(dijo refunfuñando Ángel).

- **Si, hogar dulce hogar** (dijo con sarcasmo mientras subía las escaleras a la primera planta)

- **¿Spike?** (le gritó Ángel des del piso de abajo)

- **¿si?**

- **Bienvenido a casa **(dijo Ángel con una sonrisa).

**- Si, lo sé, me necesitabais, jajaja** (dijo entrando en la habitación contigua al apartamento de Ángel)


	28. Chapter 28

Ángel hablo con Willow para preguntarle si sería posible devolverle el alma a Anja y borrarle todos sus recuerdos, sin que la vida de Anja corriera peligro. Willow jamás había hecho dos conjuros seguidos tan potentes y sobre una misma persona. Ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera a funcionar pero dijo que lo intentaría. Pero ni Ángel ni Spike permitirían que nada malo le pudiera pasar a Willow, así que no la harían venir hasta que se asegurasen al 100x100 que Anja estaba totalmente limpia de sangre de Connor.

Así que para asegurarse que Anja estuviera limpia, le pidieron a Willow que preparara los conjuros para dentro de dos días.

Al terminar la llamada subió al apartamento, al subir a la primera planta escuchó a Spike discutiendo con la tele. No pudo evitar reírse un par horas antes estaba dispuesto a arrasar con el hotel para enfrentarse a Anja y ahora estaba discutiendo con los personajes de alguna telenovela de la televisión. Sacó la tarjeta-llave para abrir la puerta del apartamento. Liam seguía en su habitación como le había ordenado y Connor estirado en el sofá, en cuanto vio su padre se puso de píe. No se había calmado.

- **¿Y Anja?**

- **Abajo, está bien.**

- **¡Mientes! Quiero verla.**

- **Primero cálmate, vamos a cenar y después bajamos a verla **(Connor se puso un poco tenso pero se calló) **Voy a ver que ha hecho tu hermano, ve sacando las hamburguesas del congelador. Cenaremos crema de calabaza y hamburguesas con chili.**

- **Papá ¿Y Spike?**

- **Vendrá a cenar con nosotros, y Connor él se ha calmado, espero poder decir lo mismo de mis hijos **(dijo ángel justo antes de entrar en la habitación de Liam y Connor) **¡Ei, campeón! ¿Eso son ejercicios física?.**

- **Mates **(dijo triste Liam)

- **Mates, yo soy bastante bueno en mates.**

- **No, no lo eres, Connor es el bueno en mates, pero no me va ayudar porque todos me odiáis **(dijo con lágrimas).

- **Eyyyyy Liam, siento haber sido tan duro antes, pero esta es una situación complicada y necesito que me ayudes manteniéndote al margen.**

- **Peroooo**

- **Liam, sé que quieres ayudar a tu hermano, y lo has hecho, créeme lo has hecho más de lo que te imaginas. Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a mi, y te portes bien **(dijo agarrándole la barbilla y alzándose la dulcemente). **Tu tío Spike, está en su habitación, porque no vas a llamarlo cenaremos en medía hora.**

- **¿tío Spike? **(dijo con una sonrisa enorme)

- **Si** (secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel) **Tu hermano está pasando un mal momento Liam, necesito que seas paciente. Sé que no es uno de tus fuertes, pero ya no eres un nene pequeño y te he visto portarte como todo un hombrecito cuando has querido, así que por favor, Liam. Sé paciente con Connor.**

- **¿Y quién es paciente con Liam?**

- **Hijo…lo intento, pero tienes que empezar a comportarte como un hombrecito, deja de discutírmelo todo, párate y escucha lo que los demás te decimos, no todo es un gran complot contra ti. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti. ¿Serás bueno para papi? **(dijo Ángel como cuando Liam era pequeño).

- **Vale, pero quiero un incentivo**

- **¿Qué te parece la pala que tengo en mi despacho, como incentivo?**

- **Solo bromeaba jajaja** (fingiendo una risita y saliendo de la habitación para ir en búsqueda de Spike)

- **Por supuesto hijo, yo también **(dijo con sarcasmo y una vez Liam salió por la puerta no puedo evitar reírse ese chico iba a ser su fin).

- ¡**Spike**! (gritó Liam saltando sobre el pobre vampiro que justo se acaba de vestir después de una ducha rápida)

- **¡Liam! ¿Cómo está mi campeón?**

- **Jodido**

- **Jajaja shhhhh que el gruñón te va oír y te lavará la boca con jabón.**

- **Naaaaah Está muy ocupado con Connor, para variar **(añadió con disgusto)

- **Ey** (dijo revolviéndole el pelo)** ese hermano tuyo si que sabe como fastidiarla ¿eh?**

- **Si, es todo un maestro** (dijo refunfuñando)

- **Pero no hablemos más de ese cabeza hueca, ¿qué tal mi as? ¿qué tal todo por aquí? ¿algo nuevo?**

- **Pffff estoy castigado** (dijo con ojitos de corderito degollado)

- **Vaya, eso si que es algo nuevo jajaja**

- **Ey, no soy yo él malo, es Connor ¿recuerdas?**

- **Es verdad, disculpa. ¿Y porqué te ha castigado el gruñón?**

- **Ya sabes como es papá le encanta sobredimensionar las cosas**

- **¿sobredimensionar? Si, vaya no solo has cambiado el corte de pelo sino que también, has mejorado tu vocabulario**

- **¡Tío Spike, no te rías de mí!**

- **No me rio, me parece genial** (aguantándose la risa). **¿y que sobredimensionó tu padre esta vez?**

- **Nada, da igual. ¿Y Giles y los chicos?**

- **Bien, todos bien. Así que es algo serio ¿no?, para no querer decírselo a tu viejo y enrollado tío Spike.**

- **¡No! Claro que no, son bobadas de papá. **

- **Bobadas de papá**(dijo con una media sonrisa)

- **Ya sabes como es **(Liam sabía que Spike se iba a poner también como un basilisco si se enterara que había estado fumando porros).

- **Si jajaja este Ángel, siempre ¿Cómo has dicho? Siempre sobredimensionando las cosas** (y en un gesto rápido agarró a Liam del brazo y le soltó 15 palmadas con todas sus fuerzas) PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu uuuuuuuuuuuu** (Liam se movía para intentar esquivar las nalgadas de su tío pero Spike lo tenía muy bien agarrado y no era nuevo en esto de zurrar)

- **¡Porros! ¡DROGAS! LIAM RUPPERT GALWAY tienes suerte que tu padre ya me ha puesto al día de tu castigo, pero si me entero que vuelves a darle la más mínima calda a un porro te juro que no me importará lo duro que te zurre tu viejo, ¡Porque yo te voy a dar una zurra que no vas a poder sentarte a gusto ni en la taza del inodoro a cagar!**

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papá ya me pegó bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya dije que no volvería a tomar drogas nunca más bwuaaaa no tenías porqué pegarme sniff sniff**

- **Después de la lata que me has dado todos estos años con el tabaco, y eso que no puede matarme, y vas tú y te pones a fumar porros! Maldita sea! ¡Liam! ¡Te creí más listo que eso!**PLASS (le dio una última palmada y lo sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y lo meció como cuando era un niñito de pañales)

- **Lo siento tío Spike sniff sniff no lo volveré a hacer.**

- **Eyyyy ya está campeón, shhhhh sé que no lo volverás a hacer shhhhh Liam, tú eres mejor que todo eso, drogas, putas, alcohol, pelear con policías**

- **¿eso también te lo contó?**

- **Si. Y jovencito, está claro que te has tomado esto de la adolescencia a la tremenda. Pero pienso quedarme por aquí una temporadita, así que sea lo que sea que está pasando por esa cabecita, podrás contármelo, como los viejos tiempo ¿te acuerdas? **(Liam se sorbió los mocos y asintió) **¡Campeón! Sé que ya sabes que todo eso es muy peligroso, lo sé. Y sé que el peligro es muy atractivo, ¿pero no crees también que en nuestras vidas ya hay suficientemente peligro para buscarnos más?** (Liam solo se apretó fuertemente contra el pecho de Spike y acabó de llorar) **Ey, Ey, esto no puede ser por esas 15 palmaditas**

- **¡Palmaditas!** (gritó indignado)** eso no fuero palmaditas tío Spike, me pegaste muy fuerte** (poniendo morros). **Con todas tus fuerzas**

- **Jajaja si te hubiera pegado con todas mis fuerzas ahora estaríamos en urgencias, enano. Si te he pegado fuerte, pero no es como que no te lo merecieras.**

- **Papá ya me ha castigado **(dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniendo morros)

- **Ya me ha contado y tu padre es un blando, agradece que no estuviera yo aquí cuando se enteró. ¡Drogas!**

- **Si, vale ya, aprendí la lección, no más drogas, ahora por favor, podemos cambiar de tema **(dijo con un poco de actitud)

- **Vale, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho, si vuelves a tontear con las drogas te las verás también conmigo**

- **Si, joooo, vale **(dijo cansado y molesto) **¿Vas a matar a Anja, verdad?** (la pregunta de Liam dejó fuera de combate por completo a Spike. Que no se la esperaba para nada)

- **¿Qué?**

- **Ella está manipulando a Connor, lo engaña, lo sé, no sé que hechizo está utilizando pero él es su títere, incluso le ha dejado que le muerda ¡Y tiene un sexo muy…! Tenías que haberlos oído …Dios son unos**

- **Para, para para ¿sexo? ¿tú que sabes del sexo que esos dos? ¡Maldita sea! Lo hicieron delante tuto, voy a arrancarle la piel a esos dos, ¡delante de un niño!**

- **¡No, no! **(Asustado porque pudiera hacerle algo a Connor) **Yo…bueno…yo necesitaba saber…y…quizás…yo **(Liam titubeaba y Spike que conocía muy bien la naturaleza curiosa de Liam, se dio cuenta que el chico les había espiado, algo muy típico en Liam, por otra parte)

- **Bufffff ¿los espiaste, no?** (Liam asintió estudiando con cuidado la reacción de Spike. Spike respiró hondo)**Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaam cuantas veces tendrá tu padre que decirte que no está bien ir espiando a la gente.**

- **¡Pero es que a mi nadie me cuenta nada! **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

- **¿y porque será? **(dijo con ironía)

- **Bueno, la vas a matar ¿verdad? Ella es mala, intento matarnos a todos y ahora ha embrujado a Connor.**

- **Si, es mala e intentó matarnos a todos, pero no ha embrujado a Connor, es mucho peor**

- **¿qué le ha hecho? **(dijo furioso Liam) **La mataré yo mismo con mis propias manos.**

- **Eyyyy, eyyy alto ahí. Tú no vas a hacer nada, milhombres. Anja es mi criatura, él único que va a hacer algo aquí soy yo. Y tú hermano no está bajo ningún sortilegio, es mucho peor, está enamorado de esa ingrata, desagradecida y desnaturalizada de Anja.**

- **Pero tiene que ser por un hechizo.**

- **No, hijo no, se llama amor, y te lleva a cometer las mayores estupideces del mundo. **

- **Pero ella es una vampiro, no tiene alma.**

- **Yo no he dicho que ella esté enamorada de Connor **(dijo con una mueca de dolor).

- **Pero la matarás** (dijo casi con placer).

- **No, no puedo, es mi niña.**

- **Pero él es Connor, y ella intentó matarme, matarnos a todos, a ti, sobre todo a ti.**

- **Oh y pagará por eso, no te preocupes, pero no voy a matarla. No puedo.**

- **¡Entonces, lo haré yo! **(dijo muy serio y se levantó de las rodillas de Spike)

- **Tú, jovencito no harás otra cosa, que lo que yo te diga** (dijo Ángel desde el quicio de la puerta).

- **Ángel** (dijo con una sonrisa Spike).

- **Él no va a matarla, y sino la mata, ella intentará volver a matarnos a todos. **

- **Hijo, debes de confiar en tu tío Spike, él sabe lo que se hace.**

- **Pero…**

- **Nada de peros, Liam. Spike y yo somos los adultos, sabemos que es lo mejor, nadie va a matar a nadie** (Connor escuchó la conversación que estaban teniendo su padre y su hermano des del salón y respiró un poco más aliviado pero seguía preocupado)**. Y ya te he dicho que te mantengas al margen de todo esto. Si he de volver a repetirlo, lo haré acompañado de una buena azotaina, a ver si así te queda claro de una vez por todas.**

- **Os estáis equivocando **(dijo fulminando a su padre y a Spike con la mirada)

- **Podría ser, pero no creo que lo hagamos peor que un par de mocosos que justo acaban de quitarles los pañales. Hijo, tu tío y yo llevamos mucho tiempo en este mundo y sabemos mucho mejor que vosotros dos como enfrentarnos a este tipo de situaciones ¿ok?** (Liam no dijo nada solo se giró y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de Spike, pero al llegar a la puerta su padre lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo) **Liam, sé que no te gusta que te deje al margen, pero soy tu padre y sé lo que más os conviene. Y esto le viene grande a Connor y jovencito te viene grande a ti. **

- **¡No soy ningún niño de pañales!**

- **Hijo, eres un chico de 15 años que está castigado **(dijo riéndose pero sin querer burlarse),** no eres un niño de pañales, pero no eres un hombre lo suficientemente maduro para hacer frente a una situación como ésta** (Liam lo miró fijamente y respiró hondo, pero antes que pudiera replicarle Spike dio un saltó de la cama).

- **Más vale que hayan alitas picantes de pollo, allí en Londres no las hacen tan buenas como aquí.**

- **Hamburguesas y crema de verduras **(dijo esto último con cara de asco Liam. Spike había olido la crema de verduras y sabía que Liam odiaba las verduras y el pescado así que si sacaba lo de las alitas de pollo olvidaría la discusión con su padre).

- **¡Ni hablar! ¡Pienso pedir 4 cubos de alitas, si quieres te dejo un par de alitas, Liam!** (Ángel se dio cuenta de la maniobra de Spike y se lo agradeció con la mirada, Spike le sonrió, como queriendo decir que "no hay de qué, grandullón")

- **¡Un par de alitas! Yo me comeré dos cubos yo solito, a ver si soy yo quien te deja roer los huesos de mis alitas jajajaja **(dijo haciéndose el gallito Liam, olvidando por completo la discusión que justo hacía unos instantes estaba teniendo. Spike sabía que a Liam le encantaba discutir, así que solo le dio otro tema para discutir)

- **¡Mocoso! Tú te comerás la cremita de verduritas mientras me ves a mí devorar las alitas de pollo.**

- **¡Tú eres un vampiro, ni deberías comer!**

- **Pues te fastidias, porque me voy a comer todas las alitas! Ey. Ángel, que haces ahí parado, ves llamando al sitio de las alitas, no van a venir volando solas ¿sabes? **(dijo Spike indignado, siguiendo el juego)

- **Spikeeeee**

- **Y guacamole, me muero por un buen cuenco de guacamole con totopos de esos ¿Mextitos?, no quiero los Doritos que siempre te endosan…**(dijo Spike dándole ordenes a Ángel. Liam se tenía que contener con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, el encantaba que Spike estuviera allí para poner a ralla a su padre. O eso creía él.)

- **Grrrrrr**(pero Ángel tomó el teléfono, aquel era un pequeño precio a pagar para disfrutar de una cena tranquila).


	29. Chapter 29

Liam y Spike entraron en el apartamento de ángel entre risas y bromas. Pero aquel buen ambiente se cortó en acto cuando Spike y Connor estuvieron frente a frente. Ambos estaban en posición de ataque. Esperando que le otro hiciera la primera embestida para liarse a golpes. Pero afortunadamente Ángel estaba allí.

- **A la mesa todo el mundo. Y no quiero tonterías ¿entendido Connor? **(dijo ángel en un tono casi militar)

- **Si, señor** (dijo flojo, lleno de furia, pero obedeciendo)

- **¿Entendido Spike?**

- **¿qué? ¿yo? Venga Ángel, no me…**

- **¿Entendido Spike?** (volvió a repetir pero esta vez más despacio y marcando cada sílaba como si fueran cinceladas en una roca)

- **Entendido** (dijo molesto y se sentó y puso de forma muy ostentosa la servilleta sobre su regazo).

- **Vamos a sentarnos los 4, vamos a tener una cena agradable** (remarcó lo de agradable)** y después veremos una película y después os iréis a la cama, Spike y yo hemos de hablar de cosas de adultos** (y aquella última frase hizo sacar un bufido de molestia a Connor) **¿algún problema, hijo? **(le preguntó Ángel a Connor, en el mismo tono que Ángel hablaba a sus enemigos justo antes de acabar con ellos. Connor apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas y empezó a comer la crema de verduras)

- **Ey Conn, papá pidió alitas de pollo y guacamole. Tira esa mierda verde** (refiriéndose a la crema de verduras) **y saca las pepsis**.

- **¡Liam!** (le amonestó Ángel que odiaba el uso de ese lenguaje tan vulgar, ya ni mencionar en la mesa y mucho menos para referirse a la comida).

- **Lo siento, papá** (dijo bajando la cabeza e intentando sonar arrepentido. Sabía que se estaban rifando hostias y que él siempre tenía mucha suerte cuando se trataban de ese tipo de rifas).

- **La crema será el primero, las alitas y el guacamole el segundo, y quien no se acabe el primero**

- **No tiene segundo y mucho menos postre** (dijeron Connor y Liam a la vez como si fuera autómatas, pero con cara de que todo aquello era muy molesto)

- **Eso es **(dijo Ángel armándose de paciencia con sus dos hijos)

- **¿Y bien? Mientras no llegan esas alitas y el rancio de tu padre no me sirve un buen copazo de sangre, de esa buena que tienes gruñón** (dijo burlonamente Spike) **¿Qué ha pasado aquí este último año? Aparte de lo de las drogas, ya hablaré de eso contigo también** (dijo Spike apuntando a Connor con el dedo muy serio),** los prostíbulos, las redadas, los suspensos** (mirando a Liam que iba bajando más y más la cabeza a medida que Spike iba enumerando solo alguna de sus últimas hazañas. Después Spike miró fijamente a Connor para enumerar alguna de las suyas)**las vacaciones interdimensionales, la facultad y que eres más tonto de lo que pareces, mira que usar así por un vampiro ¡Tú, precisamente!** (Spike dio una especie de gruñidito, pero no estaba furioso sonaba más como cuando un padre regaña a un hijo porque ha vuelto a dejarse la mochila tirada en medio del salón).

- **Spiiiiike** (esta vez fue Ángel, que amonestó a Spike. Quería una cena tranquila, los ánimos estaban demasiado caldeados)

- **¡Qué! ¡Esto es tan culpa de ellos como tuya, Ángel! Y lo sabes ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo mientras el cabeza de chorlito éste, estaba jugando a Romeo y Julieta?.**

- **Tiene 21 años **(Connor iba abrir la boca para decirle cuatro cositas a Spike, peor su padre se adelantó y le sorprendió que no fuera para gritar sino para defenderlo)** No puedo estar detrás de él como si fuera aun un niño.**

- **¿21 años? ¡21 años! Es solo un mocoso arrogante**

- **¡Ey!** (dijo Connor)

- **¡Connor,¡ come!** (ordenó su padre, dejándole claro que no quería que entrara en la discusión, aunque la discusión trataba de él).**Connor ya va a al universidad, vive fuere de casa**

- **Vivía **(añadió con una sonrisita Liam, pero Ángel lo fulminó de inmediato con la mirada y Liam bajó rápidamente la cabeza, intentando hacerse invisible).

- **Como decía** (echándole una última miradita a Liam)**…vive fuera de casa, no puedo ni voy a controlar con quien se acuesta o se deja de acostar mi hijo. **

- **Me importa una mierda que se acueste con Anja, por dios, ¿Quien de esta mesa no se ha acostado con ella?** (Liam y Connor abrieron mucho los ojos. Liam estuvo tentado de decir que él no se había acostado con ella, pero después de la última miradita de su padre lo más sensato sería callarse)** ¡No es el sexo lo que me preocupa! ¡Es que el bobalicón de tu hijo dejó que bebiera de su sangre!**

- **¡Ya está bien Spike! **(dijo Connor dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar todo) **Estoy aquí presente, dejad de hablar de nosotros, como si no estuviéramos.**

- **Mira mocoso, me parece genial que te zumbarás a Anja **

- **¡William!**(rugió Ángel)

- **No, no me interrumpas Ángel** (dijo mirándolo muy bruscamente y volvió a mirar a Connor). **Tú hijo necesita oír esto. Anja es mi criatura, la conozco mejor que nadie. Pero no es necesario ser su sire, para darse cuenta que los vampiros solo quieren una cosa de los humanos. ¡Su sangre! **

- **Ella no…**(empezó a replicar Connor)

- **¡Ella si! **(dijo dando también un golpe en la mesa)** ¡Maldita sea, no tiene alma, es incapaz de amar, así que no me vengas con mierdas, Connor! Por muy buena que sea Anja en la cama, que lo es** (dijo con una sonrisita, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse muy serio, algo que para Liam era muy inusual en su tío Spike), **no deja de ser un vampiro que quiere beber de tu sangre. ¡Y niñito, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que tu sangre para los vampiros es como las espinacas para Popeye! **

- **Tú no lo entiendes.**

- **¿qué no entiendo? ¿qué es ser joven y que una hermosa y fascinante mujer te corteje? ¡Joder, Connor! ¡Así es precisamente como me convertí en un puto vampiro! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿quieres ser un puto vampiro? **

- **Ella no me ha convertido**

- **No, claro que no, porque serías mucho más poderoso que ella, y tú jovencito sin alma…digámoslo así, Ángelus parecería la madre Teresa de Calcuta a tu lado. Ella quiere beber de ti hasta tener tanto poder que pueda destruirnos a todos.**

- **Ya lo intentó una vez. ¡Y casi lo logra! Puedes preguntarle a tu hermanito si no** (Liam miró a su hermano con lo labios apretados y asintió con la cabeza. Todo aquello había pasado cuando Connor aun no había ni nacido y Liam tenía recuerdos borrosos pero el recuerdo de Anja intentándole asfixiar era aún muy vivo).

- **¿Qué vas a hacerle?** (Connor se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en un callejón sin salida y abandonó ese camino)

- **Lo único que tú tienes que saber, jovencito, es que no la mataré, es mi criatura y mi responsabilidad** (dijo hablando como hablaría Ángel).

- **¿Qué le harás? **(dijo una vez más haciendo una labor titánica para controlarse y no lanzarse a golpes contra Spike)

- **Connor, ya has oído a Spike, no la matará, no te entrometas. Siéntate y acabemos de cenar en paz** (intervino Ángel)

- **¡NO! **(gritó pero no miraba a su padre Connor no podía apartar la mirada de Spike)

- **Connor, tu padre acaba de decirte que te sientes y cenes** (le repitió Spike aun de pie también)

- **No hasta que sepa que vas a hacer con ella** (Y Connor ya no hablaba con rabia ahora su vista estaba nublada al completo).** ¡Maldito bastardo!** (y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso pero Connor aun no se había dado cuenta) **Como le pongas un dedo encima te juro que te** (pero Connor no acabó la frase, porque ya estaba inclinado sobre la mesa con los pantalones bajados recibiendo una ráfaga durísima de nalgadas) **AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahAauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uu** (Tras castigar a conciencia la retaguardia de Connor, y solo tras notar que Connor ya no luchaba más con él, Spike creyó que era el momento para hablar)

- PLASS PLASSPLASS **Óyeme bien mocoso, porque parece que la falta de sangre hace que no te riegue bien el cerebro. Anja es mi criatura y lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer con ella no es asunto ni tuyo ni de nadie,** PLASS PLASSPLASS**Y yo soy tu tío Spike y cómo vuelvas a hablarme así te juro que no volverás a sentarte a gusto hasta que te jubiles **PLASS PLASSPLASS**Y ahora te sientas y demuestras de una puta vez, que fuiste bien educado y empiezas a obedecer a tus mayores **PLASS PLASSPLASS** ¡Por qué si tu padre no te zurra por insolente lo haré yo!** PLASS PLASSPLASS **¿He de volver a recordarte quién es tu verdadera familia y a quien le debes lealtad y respeto? **PLASS PLASSPLASS

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PARAAAAAAAAAAA** (Spike se detuvo y le subió de un tirón los pantalones)

- **¡Ahora siéntate ahí, y empieza a comportarte!¡Maldita sea, Connor! Tenias más cabeza cuando tenias 15 y estabas trastornado con todo ese veneno que te puso en la cabeza Holtz, que ahora con 21!** (Y Spike lo sentó bruscamente en al silla)

- **Auuuu** (Connor no pudo evitar dar un grito al notar el asiento de la silla en contacto con sus, ahora muy, castigadas nalgas).

- **Connor** (dijo Ángel sintiendo un poco de pena por su hijo pero esas nalgadas eran bien merecidas)** discúlpate con Spike y si no tienes más hambre puedes ir a acostarte ya** (solo eran las nueve de la noche y aquello era demasiado denigrante para Connor, aunque no quería estar sentado más, y mucho menos, sentado a la mesa con Spike, se tragó el orgullo y se disculpó).

- **Perdón** (dijo entre dientes, aquello estaba muy alejado de ser unas disculpas auténticas, pero nadie iba a forzar más las cosas)

- **Disculpas aceptadas.**

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa. Ninguno de los 4 quería hablar, así que tras acabar, Liam con la excusa de ir a jugar con la videoconsola se quitó del medio. Connor dijo que iba a leer un par de capítulos de un libro del cual tenía que hacer una recensión, Spike se fue al jacuzzi de ángel a tomarse ese baño relajante que tanto necesitaba y Ángel, bajó un momento a llevarle algo de sangre para beber a Anja. Al cabo de unos minutos, Liam entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermano, y se sentó en la cama mirándolo. Connor sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba detrás de él sentado, mirándolo sin hacer nada, nada más que mirarlo, pero no estaba seguro si quería hablar con él.


	30. Chapter 30

- **Connor** (Liam ya no pudo más, odiaba el silencio)

- **Estoy leyendo esto para la facultad, déjame tranquilo, Liam**

- **Connor llevabas más de 8 minutos con la misma página, eres lento, pero hasta tú…**

- **¿Tú también vas a decirme que soy un imbécil por liarme con Anja?**

- **No, no iba a decirte eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas…eres imbécil**

- **Cállate Liam, tú eres aun muy chico para entender…**

- **¿qué? No soy tan pequeño, ¿he de recordarte que ya no soy virgen?**

- **Enhorabuena, chico** (dijo dándole una palmadita lleno de sarcasmo)**Ya eres todo un hombre.**

- **Connor, no quiero estar a malas contigo** (dijo poniendo morros)

- **Yo tampoco, Liam** (dijo dejando el libro y sentándose al lado de su hermano) **pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensas.**

- **Prueba a ver…**(dijo Liam poniéndole esa carita tan adorable que aun le quedaba a Liam. Connor se pasó las manos por la cara dio una profunda inspiración y volvió a mirar a su hermano, que por primera vez en muchos días no lo miraba con rabia ni con desdén).

- **Sé que ella es un vampiro, sé que no tiene alma, sé que no me ama y sabía que me estaba utilizando, te juro que no sabía para que, y te juro que no sabía que intentó mataros, ni siquiera sabía que ella y Spike…**(Connor iba a decir que se habían acostado pero Liam lo interrumpió)

- **¡Y papá!** (Su padre también se había acostado con Naja, y eso era algo muy duro, porque el único recuerdo que Liam tenía de Naja, era de ella intentándoles matar)

- **Por dios, no me recuerdes eso** (dijo Connor con cara de asco).

- **Ya bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo** (dijo Liam dejando de mirar a su hermano), **resulta que a esos dos **(refiriéndose a su padre y a su tío) **si que tienen mucho en común**. (Liam negaba con la cabeza) **No exageraban cuando nos decían eso que tienen mucho en común…Darla, Drusila, Anja…mi madre. ¡La gente normal comparte el coche, no a las novias!**

- **¿Buffy?**

- **Si, Buffy también.**

- **¡Están enfermos! ¿o qué?**

- **Y después somos tú y yo los malos, yo por haber ido aun prostíbulo y tu por acostarte con una vampira. ¡Joder ellos han puesto el listón bien alto! **(aquello hizo que los dos hermanos empezaran a reírse)** jajajaja**

- **Jajaja Oye Liam siento haberme portado contigo como un capullo estos días.**

- **¿En serio?¿no te comportabas así siempre?**

- **Valeeeeee, me lo merezco **(dijo revolviéndole el pelo)

- **Dejad mi pelo en paz, joooo. ¡Si me lo he cortado y todo!**

- **Si así se te ve más la cara de feo que tienes.**

- **¡Mira quien fue a hablar!, mister ¿eso es mi cala o es mi culo?**

- **Pero de que hablas, mocoso, si tengo que apartar las mujeres de mi, dios es un auténtico castigo ser tan atractivo!**

- **Jajajaja si segurooooo**

- **¿Insinúas algo? niñito** (poniendo el mismo tono que pone Ángel cuando está a puntito de calentarles el trasero)

- **Conoooooooooooooor** (dijo Liam sonando como un niño de 3 años enfadado) **sabes que odio cuando haces eso** (poniendo morros)

- **¿el qué, niñito?** (Dijo imitando de nuevo a su padre)

- **¡Para ya! ¡No me hace puta gracias, Connor! Si no paras se lo diré a papá** (Connor sonrió ese era el Liam que él adoraba).

- **Y yo le diré que has vuelto a comprar esa mierda **(Liam abrió mucho los ojos)** Hay que ser idiota ¿de verdad?**

- **¿Pero como lo sabes?**

- **Compartimos habitación y cuarto de baño estúpido. **

- **Peroooo**

- **Las colillas flotan en el inodoro, ¡Y qué sea yo el que viene de otra dimensión!**

- **¿papá lo sabe?** (preguntó con horror Liam)

- **No** (dijo rodando los ojos)

- **¿se lo vas a decir?** (preguntó preocupado Liam)

- **¡No! **(dijo ultrajado)** ¡No soy ningún chivato! Liam, puede que esté enamorado de Anja, pero sigo siendo tu hermano.**

- **Gracias** (dijo aliviado)

- **¿Gracias porqué? ¿por ser tu hermano? o ¿por no decírselo a papá?**

- **Por las dos grrrr**

- **Pero no será necesario que yo se lo diga, el sábado cuando no haga bajar al despacho para los tests**

- **Jajaja no te preocupes por eso **

- **Uyyyyy Liam, cuando tú te ríes así, nada bueno se puede esperar ¿qué has hecho?**

- **Jajaja cambié los tests.**

- **¿qué?**

- **Si, en el instituto aproveché un rato libre y miré por internet, y había un youtube que explicaba como hacer que siempre salieran negativos. Es muy sencillo, es la solución liquida la que al detectar sustancias dopantes se pone de color morado. Pues solo hay que cambiar el líquido por uno que se ponga verde al contacto de la saliva sin importar que haya o no haya drogas.**

- **Y claro, eso lo venden en el 7/11 ¿no?**

- **No, pero si que lo puedes encontrar en el laboratorio de cualquier escuela de secundaria. ¡Y resulta, que yo voy a una!**

- **¡Dios, si te aplicaras así con tus estudios, no necesitarías de tutorías!**

- **Ya hablas igual que papá **(dijo con cara de asco)

- **Perdón, pero no me niegues que**

- **No soy corto, joder! Solo es que no me gustan las mierdas que dan en la escuela, no sirven para una puta mierda**

- **Liam, habla bien.**

- **Tú hablas peor**

- **Soy mayor **

- **¡No, yo soy mayor!**

- **Grrrrrr déjalo, ¿y si nos hacemos uno?**

- **¿tú y yo?**

- **¡No, papá y yo! ¡No te jode!**

- **Habla bien, Connor **(imitándolo burlonamente).

- **Grrrr, ¿donde la guardas? **(dijo armándose de paciencia).

- **Aquí** (abrió la rendija del respiradero del cuarto de baño)

- **Eso es muy de carcelario ¿lo sabías?**

- **Si, lo vi en una serie de prisiones.**

- **Y que papá aún diga que de la tele no se aprende nada jajaja**

- **Pero te lo lías tú, eh** (alargándole una bolsita con la maría, el papel de liar y las boquillas) **que no soy tu mayordomo.**

- **Tranquilito, mocoso, sé liarme mis propios porros**

- **Yo no he dicho eso yo…da igual, deja de hablar, papá no estaré eternamente en el sótano con tu novia, bueno quizás si se ponen a recordar viejos tiempos**(dijo con maldad, pero Connor prefirió ignorar ese comentario).

- **¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Buffy?**

- **Tengo mis fuentes** (dijo encendiendo el extractor del baño y poniendo el humidificador con eucalipto en marcha a su potencia máxima).

- **Deja de hacerte el interesante **(dijo removiéndole el pelo de nuevo)

- **Me lo dijo, Dante, el guardaespaldas **(apartándose para que dejara de revolverle el pelo, no importaba que ya no lo tuviera largo, ellos seguían empeñados en despeinarlo).

- **Ahhhhh**

- **¿Y tú lo sabías?**

- **¿Lo de Buffy?** (Liam asintió) **Bueno…no, no lo sabía, pero tampoco me sorprende, cuando Spike alguna vez a hablado de ella lo ha hecho de una forma extraña, ya sabes…**

- **No, a mi nadie me habla de ella **(dijo enfadado dándole una fuerte calada al porro que su hermano acababa de liarse).

- **Ya…lo poco que sé de Darla, es por Holtz, y bueno…ya te puedes imaginar lo que sé.**

- **¿Cuándo va a dejar de vernos como a unos bebes y se va a dar cuenta que ya somos mayorcitos?**

- **Esa me la sé…NUNCA.**

- **Pero**

- **Déjalo Liam, es imposible que papá deje de tratarnos como a sus bebes, yo incluso lo envié al fondo del mar, intenté matarlo, lo alejé de mí, y no hay manera…estamos jodidos de por vida jajajaja**

- **Pero **

- **Solo podemos intentar que nos de un poco más de cuerda.**

- **¿Como cuando te fuiste a la uni?**

- **Si y es por eso que debes céntrate en tus estudios Liam, la uni es una forma fácil de salir de aquí.**

- **Pero yo no quiero estudiar, yo quiero ser como papá, yo quiero matara a los malos y salvar a los buenos.**

- **Vale, yo también. Pero si le dices que no estudias, no tendrás una excusa para salir de aquí y vivirás en esta habitación con colchas de avioncitos el resto de tu vida.**

- **¿Qué tienen de malo las colchas?**

- **Jajaja nada Liam, nada si tienes 15 años, pero con 40…¿un poco raro, no?** (Liam se quedó pensativo un rato y después se hundió de hombros)

- **Pues voy a repetir curso**

- **Papá te mata**(dijo Connor negando con la cabeza)**.**

- **Lo sé. Además ha dicho que el próximo curso me sacará de este instituto para apuntarme al que tú fuiste. ¡Tío, llevan uniformes!**

- **Lo sé, fui tres años ¿recuerdas?** (rodando los ojos)

- **Voy a parecer un estúpido **

- **Ey, ya está bien, vale. Yo no parecía **(pero Connor se calló, él había odiado aquella escuela y aquel uniforme con todas sus fuerzas)**…si, lo parecerás.**

- **jooooooooooooooo**

- **¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le van a hacer?** (refiriéndose a Anja)

- **No, papá me ha prohibido entrometerme, y fue muy explicito sobre eso** (sobándose el culo).** Pero Connor, te mentiría sino te dijera que yo la quiero ver muerta. Lo siento, tío.**

- **Ya, yo también lo siento, porque eso no va a pasar.**

- **Ya, ya he oído a tío Spike. No le entiendo. Es su criatura, él es su sire. Ella intentó matarlo, está obligado a matarla.**

- **No siempre es así.**

- **Si, si que lo es. Esa es una ley sagrada para los vampiros. Anja está muerta…bueno tú ya me entiendes.**

- **Spike no matar á a Anja, al igual que papá no mató a Spike.**

- **¿qué?**

- **Al poco tiempo de regresar, tú aún estabas con Giles y los chicos, Spike atacó a papá. Papá le perdonó la vida pero le quitó la emancipación, por eso ha estado viviendo con nosotros todos estos años.**

- **¿qué?** (Liam no se lo podía creer, él pensaba que Spike vivía con ellos porque bueno, quería estar cerca de su familia)

- **No lo flipes, Liam. Sigues siendo el cachorrito de Spike. Eso no tiene nada que ver…solo que si papá le dice salta, pues él tiene que saltar.**

- **Pero Spike es un espíritu libre, siempre está haciendo rabiar a papá.**

- **Y no te has dado cuenta que después de alguna de esas discusiones tan tronadas, Spike está sin salir de su habitación por un par de días.**

- **Si, porque está enfadado con papá.**

- **No, porque papá le ha dado con el gato y no puede ni moverse.**

- **¿qué gato?**

- **¡Oh, por amor de dios, Liam!, ¿En serio?, ¿soy yo él que estaba en otra dimensión? La repisa de las armas, cuarto estante, detrás de la maza** (Liam iba haciendo repaso mental). **Papá no la utiliza con nosotros porque es un suplicio, pero Spike es vampiro su tolerancia al dolor es mayor y sana mucho más rápido que nosotros.**

- **¿Más rápido que tú?** (Liam sanaba más rápido que cualquier otra persona, pero Connor era casi milagroso. Liam pensaba que sanaba a la velocidad de los vampiros, pero no era del todo cierto, no era tan rápido)

- **Si**

- **Entonces…¡me estás diciendo que papá aún zurra a tío Spike!** (exclamó alucinado Liam)

- **Shhhhhhhhhhhh** (tapándole la boca)

- **Está en el sótano, está recubierto de acero, no nos puede oír **(quitándole la mano de su boca)

- **Pero yo si que os puedo oír **(dijo Spike con los brazos cruzados en el quicio dela puerta del cuarto de baño de los críos, vestido con un pijama y un batín de ángel y una toalla en la cabeza).


	31. Chapter 31

- **Pero yo si que os puedo oír **(dijo Spike con los brazos cruzados en el quicio dela puerta del cuarto de baño de los críos, vestido con un pijama y un batín de ángel y una toalla en la cabeza).

- **¡Tío Spike**!(exclamó nervioso Liam, Connor cerró los ojos)**¿Cuánto rato…**

- **Dame eso **(alargando la mano para que Liam le diera la bolsa con la maría, el papel, las boquillas y el encendedor. Liam obedeció y le dio la bolsita).

- **Esto…**

- **Tirad esa mierda al inodoro** (refiriéndose al porro que aun sujetaba en al mano Connor. Connor solo la tiró y tiró tres veces de la cadena, para que se fuera).

- **Tío Spike, nosotros**

- **Ahórratelo Liam, vampiro** (señalándose a si mismo) **super oído, lo he oído todo **(Connor tragó saliva). **¿pero qué pasa con vosotros dos? ¡Antes se os dice que no hagáis algo antes lo hacéis!**(Spike estaba molesto y enfadado, sobretodo con Liam, que para él era aún solo un bebé).

- **Tío Spike** (intentó de nuevo Liam, pero Spike lo agarró por la oreja y lo sacó a nalgadas del cuarto de baño)

- **auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunooooooo**(Liam, intentaba proteger su trasero con sus propias manos, pero Spike no tuvo problemas con darle unas buenas palmadas también en las manos para que las retirase. Connor siguió a su hermano en silencio y volvieron a entrar a su dormitorio) **Tú** (mirando con furia a Connor) **a la esquina, en cuanto haya acabado con tu hermanito, me pongo contigo.**

- **Spike, no estás enfadado con Liam, lo estás conmigo, déjalo en paz** (intentó razonar con Spike en un tono conciliador y calmado)

- **Si estoy furioso** (aclaró Spike) **contigo, pero esto no es por lo de Anja, esto es por fumar esa mierda** (dándole a Liam un azote bien sonoro) PLAFF

- **Auuuuu** (gritó Liam)

- **Ya os lo dije, si volvíais a fumar esa mierda, me iba importar tres narices lo que Ángel os hiciera yo mismo me iba a tomar mi tiempo con vuestros traseros **PLAFF (dejó caer otra dura palmada sobre el tarsero de Liam) **Así que planta esa naricita de porrero en esa esquina, antes que cambie de idea y decida aplicar la correa y la vara sobre vuestros estúpidos culos** PLAFF (cayó otra palmada, Liam volvió a aullar, nunca antes su padrino había aplicado tanta fuerza en las palmadas) **en vez de mi mano y la zapatilla que es lo que voy a usar.**

- **Noooooooooooooo la zapatilla no, por favor tío Spike** (gritó Liam)

- PLAFF (fue la única respuesta que recibió Liam por parte de Spike)** ¿Qué va a ser Connor? ¿De ti depende?** (Connor se hubiera enfrentado a Spike gustosamente, pero ahora mismo era el trasero de Liam el que estaba siendo castigado, y aquello lo reconcomía por dentro. Era su culpa, ya que él había dicho de fumarse ese porro, olvidando por completo que Spike estaba en casa, pero…) PLAFF (otro golpe)** He dicho ¿qué va a ser? Chico **PLAFF (Connor respiró hondo y se fue hacía la esquina)** Chico listo, ¿Connor? **(Connor se giró)** Así no es como esperan los niños que han sido traviesos** (Connor lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entonces Spike dejó caer otra palmada aun más dolorosa sobre el tarsero de Liam y esté dio un grito que casi le trepana los tímpanos. Connor se desnudó por completo y se puso de rodillas contra la pared con los brazos en cruz. Él, ha diferencia de su hermanito, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Spike. Una vez Connor estuvo desnudo de rodillas y con los brazos en cruz. Spike empezó con el castigo a Liam) **¡TE ASEGURO QUE CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO, NIÑITO, NO VAS A TENER MÁS GANAS DE TOMAR NINGUN TIPO DE DROGAS, NI DE LAS QUE DAN EN LAS FARMACIAS! **(y Spike empezó a castigar a conciencia el trasero y muslos del pobre Liam, Spike no era como Ángel, no era concienzudo y metódico, era errático y anárquico, por lo que era imposible anticipar donde y cuando y de que intensidad sería el siguiente golpe. Y aquello hacía el castigo aun más duro) _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **(Liam gritaba, lloraba, pataleaba, suplicaba perdón, juraba lo injurable. Nunca fue de los que tomaban una zurra de forma silenciosa, pero para ser justos con Liam hay que decir que Spike estaba siendo especialmente duro con él) .

- **LAS DROGAS MATAN **_PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF _

- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOO PARA, POR FAVOR AUUUUU ME HACES MUCHO DAÑO, NO PUEDOOOOO**

- **LO QUE TE HACE DAÑO Y LO QUE NO PUEDES TOMAR SON LAS DROGAS**_PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF _**POBRE DE TI QUE VUELVAS A TONTEAR CON ESA MIERDA**

- **AUUUUUUUUUUU NO NUNCA, LO JURO, LO JURO AUUUUUUU** (Liam estaba ya totalmente extenuada de tanto llorar y gritar. Entonces Spike agarró la zapatilla de Ángel de cuero que llevaba puestas y la dejó sobre el trasero del chico unos instantes mientras lo recolocaba)

- **Eso espero, porque no estoy bromeando Liam, las drogas matan, las drogas pueden causarte daños cerebrales irreparables y las drogas son muy perjudiciales para órganos vitales como el hígado, el corazón, el cerebro** (Spike iba enumerando y dando zapatillazos). **Y no pienso enterrarte por que el señorito decidió jugar con fuego y jugarse la vida por un chute de adrenalina o por un poco de relax **(y levantó un poco las caderas del chico para poder castigar mejor los muslos y la zona que une muslos y nalgas)_ PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_ (tras unos zapatillazos y debido al griterío que estaba haciendo Liam, Ángel subió rápidamente al apartamento y al entrar en la habitación de los chicos vio la escena y se quedó helado. Spike zurrando con al zapatilla a Liam, mientras Connor esperaba como un "Crio travieso" a punto de ser castigado por su sire en al esquina)

- **¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?** (Rugió Ángel finalmente)

- **Eso es lo que pasa** (Rugió Spike señalándole la bolsa que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Ángel al ver la bolsa se puso furioso, mucho más furioso que lo había estado la primera vez que descubrió una bolsa con maría escondida en aquel cochecito de juguete ).

- **¿Liam?**(preguntó Ángel a Spike)

- **No, los dos** (dijo volviendo a dejar hacer un zapatillazo sobre el tarsero de Liam. Ángel sin pensarlo fue hasta la esquina donde estaba Connor y lo agarró por el bíceps, lo levantó y del mismo jalón se sentó sobre la cama de Connor, que era la única libre en esos momentos, y se lo puso sobre las rodillas y empezó a descargar la otra zapatilla sobre el tarsero de Connor. De repente los ruidos de las zapatillas y de los aullidos de los chicos se iban alternando. Nadie, contó cuanto rato estuvieron así. Pero cuando Spike terminó con Liam, Ángel solo tomó el cinturón del propio Connor que descansaba en el suelo junto a sus pantalones y aún estuvo un rato largo castigando el trasero, espalda y muslos del chico. Liam temblaba sobre el regazo de Spike a pesar que esté lo estaba consolando. Temblaba al ver la dureza en que su padre estaba castigando a su hermano. Él siempre pensó que su padre era mucho más blando con Connor por ser el "niño perdido" y que Connor solo se quejaba por desconocimiento, pero se dio cuenta que no, que su padre era realmente brutal con Connor. Y tuvo miedo que después de acabar con Connor quisiera tomarse su tiempo con él, así que lloraba y lloraba desconsolado).

- **Shhhhhhhhhh pequeño shhhhh, ya acabó, ya está, todo perdonado, mi pequeñín** (decía Spike mientras lo mecía como cuando tenía dos añitos y se despertaba llorando porque había tenido una pesadilla)** Spike está aquí, yo te tengo, nada malo pasará shhhhh**(Liam se abrazaba fuerte al cuello de Spike intentando no oír los gritos de su hermano y los cuerazos).

- **¿Qué coño pasa con vosotros dos?** (rugió Ángel justo después de dejar caer al suelo la correa) **¿qué parte de las drogas son malas y matan no entendieron? **(entonces Ángel se calló y vio a su Connor todo desnudo hecho un ovillo todo tembloroso sobre sus rodillas le echó una manta por encima y empezó a acariciarle la nuca, y a decirle palabras de confort). **Connor, hijo, shhhh ya se acabó shhhh ya está, ya no más, no más castigo, no más drogas shhhhhh te quiero hijo, te quiero más que a mi vida, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras arruinas tu vida shhhhhhh**

- **Papá bwuaaaaaa papá** (solo alcanzaba repetir entre sollozos Connor)

- **Si, hijo, mi amor, ya está, ya pasó, papá te quiere y no dejará que nada malo te pase shhhhh** (Liam se despegó un poquito del pecho de Spike y miró tímidamente a su padre y a su hermano. Seguía asustado).

- **Papá lo siento **(dijo entre sollozos Connor)

- **Yo también lo siento hijo, sabes que odio tener que ponerme tan duro contigo, pero no solo te drogaste, te drogaste con tu hermanito de 15 años, y te drogaste después de jurarme que no lo volverías a hacer, no me has dado otra alternativa, hijo.**

- **Lo siento, papá, lo siento** (dijo poniéndose poco a poco de pie, ya que seguía sobre las rodillas de su padre, Ángel el ayudó, y le dio media vuelta para ver el estado que se encontraban la espalda y posaderas de su hijo, las marcas de los cuerazos aún estaban allí, pero las marcas de los zapatillazos habían empezado a desaparecer).

- **Venga acuéstate, dormir un poco te hará bien,** (dijo Ángel ayudándolo a ponerse el pijama y acostándolo dulcemente en la cama)

- **Tú también, Liam** (dijo Spike, abriéndole la cama para que se metiera dentro. Liam se metió de un brinco como hacía de pequeño, Spike no pudo evitar sonreír, a veces se veía ya como un hombrecito y otras seguía siendo el monillo de la casa. Spike le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación dejando a Ángel con sus hijos)

- **Liam, hijo**

- **¿si papi?** (intentando sonar dulce e inocente)

- **Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a tu hermano. No más drogas. te quiero hijo, te quiero más que a mi vida, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras arruinas tu vida. Así que todas y cada una de las nalgadas que te ha dado Spike, te las tenía bien merecidas. Y si vuelves a tomar drogas, de cualquier tipo, vas a encontrarte otra vez en esa misma posición recibiendo más de lo mismo ¿entendido? **

- **Si, papi** (dijo de nuevo, Ángel se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en la frente y le acarició la mejilla)

- **Descansa un poco, campeón** (dijo con una tierna sonrisa). **Mañana hablaremos.**

- **¿Hablaremos?** (dijo casi en pánico)

- **Tranquilo Liam, solo palabras. Spike hizo muy buen trabajo, no creo que necesites otra azotaina ¿o la necesitas?**

- **Nooooo**(se apresuró a negar Liam)

- **Entonces a dormir, mañana será otro día **(acabó de arropar bien a Liam y se giró hacia Connor le dio un beso en la frente y lo miró con profundo cariño) **Hijo, buenas noches** (sabiendo que Connor necesitaba orle decir lo de hijo, más a menudo que Liam, y esa era una de las ocasiones en que lo necesitaba).

- **Buenas noches, papá** (dijo Connor forzando una sonrisa, aunque le dolía el trasero horrores)

- **Buenas noches, niños** (dijo Ángel y cerró con cuidado la puerta).


	32. Chapter 32

**- ¡Me cago en la puta, niños fumando porros! **(dijo Spike furioso dándole un puñetazo a la pared)

- **shhhh los despertarás, además si me vuelves a romper una pared te juro que esta vez te la haré pagar de tu bolsillo.**

**- ¿que les pasa a los críos de hoy en día? Tienen un montón de cosas chulas y deciden joderlas con esas mierdas.**

**- No lo sé, Spike **(dijo pasándose las manos por la cara y echándose derrotado en el sofá).** Por cierto, bonito pijama** (dijo con una mueca) **aunque te va un poco grande ¿no crees?**

**- ¡ya tardabas en decir algo!** (dijo rodando los ojos)**. Dentro de 4 horas se habrá pasado el efecto de la sangre de Connor.**

**- Creo que ya se ha pasado, cuando bajé a darle un poco de sangre, tenía los ojos como siempre.**

**- Mejor asegurarse. ¿Willow ha dicho algo?**

**- Si, estará aquí en… **(Mirándose al reloj)** ya debería de estar aquí.**

**- ¿Willow? Entonces aun tardará un buen rato en llegar. Es la señorita cumplamos todas las normas de tráfico.**

**- jajaja no la culpes por preocuparse por la seguridad vial.**

**- grrrr solo quiero acabar con esto ya.**

**- ¿quieres bajar a verla? Mientras no llega Willow**

**- ¿seguro que ya está limpia? **

**- es Anja, no sabría que decirte, pero sus ojos…**

**- Ya, ya lo has dicho se veían, normales.**

**- Bajaré contigo, así, si pasa algo, dos mejor que uno, jajaja.**

**- ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?**

**- Como siempre** (dijo Ángel sonriendo)

Ángel y Spike bajaron al sótano, donde tenían los calabozos, Anja estaba recostada en la cama dormida. Spike entendía lo que Connor había visto en la chica. Así dormida se veía una chica realmente hermosa. Fue esa mezcla entre inocencia y experiencia que emanaba de su carita que hizo que 100 años atrás se fijara en ella. Daban ganas de llevársela a casa y cobijarla pero siempre con un ojo abierto porque se desprendía cierta picaresca en esa sonrisita inocente. Cuando Spike conoció a Anja, ésta era una chica de familia de nobles venidos a menos, estaba a punto de ser casada con un hombre que había hecho fortuna con la importación y exportación de tejidos con Asia. Él tenía dinero y ella tenía un titulo nobiliario, era el matrimonio perfecto. A pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado, Anja se sentía profundamente atraída por su prometido, lo admiraba con devoción. Él era mayor, con mucho mundo, era muy listo y le gustaba rodearse de artistas e intelectuales. Anja que venia de la nobleza rural, veía en él una puerta a todo un mundo nuevo lleno de experiencias que la harían crecer como persona.

Fue entonces que Ángel y su cuadrilla llegó a Pirot y en un baile Spike se fijo en la pequeña Anja. Drusila y él se encapricharon de ella, nada más verla. Y Darla no le pareció una adquisición interesante, pero estaba mortalmente aburrida y aquello le podría traer un poco de diversión al menos para los siguientes meses. Así que tras observarla con cuidado, Spike empezó a cortejarla. Fue divertido porque la chica se dejaba cortejar pero en ningún momento daba entender que estuviera interesada. Y cuando las cosas se ponían muy intensas no dudaba en recordar su condición de prometida. Aquel juego, hacía que los tres vampiros se mostraran aun más interesados. Peo fue Darla, que una noche ya molesta le dijo a Spike o la convertía ya o se la comería ella misma, pero que ya se vacía cansado de ese maldito pueblucho. Así que esa noche Spike se coló en la casa de Anja y tras matar a toda su familia, entró en su alcoba.

Pirot, Serbia, 1912

- ¿William? (dijo Anja intentando parecer serena)

- Así es, mi pequeña y dulce Anja.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró?

- vuestra querida madre me invitó a entrar.

- es muy tarde para hacer visitas ¿no cree?

- Hace una preciosa noche y quise disfrutarla junto a una preciosa criatura.

- En el pueblo hay un establecimiento donde preciosas criaturas están dispuestas a compartir preciosas noches, pero yo soy una chica comprometida señor William y que esté usted en mi dormitorio a estas horas de la noche podría comprometer mi reputación.

- no quisiera comprometer su reputación, quisiera hacerle una proposición.

- ¿y esa proposición no puede esperar a mañana por la mañana?

- Me temo que no, marchamos esta noche.

- Entonces esto es una despedida ¿no?

- No tiene porqué, mi querida Anja, es más bien una invitación.

- ¿Una invitación?

- Si, eres un precioso pajarillo que debería poder estirar sus alas y volar en libertad.

- Que bonita metáfora señor, pero es muy tarde para ponerse poético. Estoy bastante cansada, fue un largo día, y me gustaría poder descansar.

- eso no es cierto, Anja, no eres de las que les gusta quedarse sentada contemplando la vida pasar.

- ¡jajaja vaya, ahora me conocéis mejor que yo misma!

- no lo creo, pero se reconocer un lobo con piel de cordero cuando lo veo.

- ¿Ahora me insultáis, señor?

- Todo lo contrario, os aplaudo, y es por eso que os voy a hacer el mayor regalo que nadie jamás podrá haceros.

- ¿un elefante?

- jajaja hablo en serio Anja (cambio el tono y se puso serio). Te ofrezco el mayor regalo, la inmortalidad.

- que pereza. (dijo burlonamente) Prefiero una vida corta pero vivida al 100x100 que una vida eterna de esclavitud.

- Y ese tal señor Glavan os ofrece esa libertad.

- si, señor.

- Eso no es libertad, mi pequeño pajarillo. Él solo te ofrece una jaula un poco mayor que ésta. Yo en cambio te estoy ofreciendo el infinito.

- El infinito es solo una idea y yo soy una mujer muy terrenal.

- pues te ofrezco toda esta tierra, toda será nuestra. Solo tienes que decir que si.

- no (dijo muy seca) y ahora, por favor, salga de mi dormitorio, si fuera un auténtico caballero sabría que éstas no son horas para recibir ni hacer visitas.

- Habéis respondido muy rápido, ni siquiera lo habéis pensado bien, os estoy ofreciendo la eternidad.

- No deseo la eternidad sino la felicidad, y mi prometido puede proporcionármela. Así que aunque agradezco su oferta, debo rechazar su generosa oferta (riéndose de lo de generosa).

- Pequeña necia, te ofrezco la inmortalidad y la rechazas por cuatros vestidos de seda y un estómago lleno.

- por favor, señor, haga el favor de salir de mi dormitorio, ahora estoy cansada para recibir visitas, sobre todo si esas visitas van a insultarme.

- Eres tú la que me está insultando, pajarillo estúpido.

- ¡Se acabó! Márchese o gritaré.

- Grita todo lo que quieras pajarillo, nadie va oír tus alas revolotear

Y Spike se lanzó sobre ella. Anja luchó como una fierecilla salvaje. Convencida que las intenciones de Spike era las de deshonrarla, pero nada más lejos, Spike se lo pasó en grande, viendo como Anja gritaba, arañaba, pataleaba y se retorcía hasta que se quedó totalmente extenuada fue entonces que le clavó sus colmillos y le obligó a beber de su propia sangre. Anja quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

A la noche siguiente cuando se despertó, se despertó con la sensación de sed más bestia que jamás había sentido, una sed que parecía no saciarse con nada. Fue entonces cuando conoció toda la familia, fue entonces cuando conoció su condición de vampira. Pero aquella sed…Anja jamás volvería a sentirse saciada, no importaba de cuántos bebiera, siempre, siempre tenía más sed, no podía saciarse. Algo había ido mal, Spike aún no estaba preparado para convertir a nadie. Como Ángel, bien había dejado claro Darla que era una sádica y disfrutaba con el martirio del existir de sus vampiros disfuncionales, había convencido a Spike que ya era hora que el pequeño Willy hiciera su propia progenie. Y Spike no supo ver que Darla lo estaba manipulando, que al igual que Ángel sabía que aun no estaba preparado par convertir a nadie, no de una forma exitosa, convirtió a Anja, para demostrar que ya no era un crío. Pero aquello solo sirvió para que Darla y ángel se mofaran durante mucho tiempo de él. El pequeño Willy que se creía que ya era todo un vampiro, para convertir y llenar este mundo de vampiros despiadados, pero que solo logró hacer una pequeña y patética sanguijuela. Anja no era especialmente fuerte, ni especialmente veloz, ni especialmente feroz y despiadado, solo tenía una sed voraz. Y eso no siempre era una ventaja, sobretodo tras el incidente de Kostur.


	33. Chapter 33

Los Ángeles, California. En la actualidad

**- Despierta pajarillo** (susurró Spike, Ángel lo miró preocupado, así es como cariñosamente Spike le había llamado a Anja des del primer día que puso sus ojos sobre ella. Anja abrió los ojos lentamente, el miedo estaba allí aunque ella era muy buena ocultándolo).

**- Spike** (dijo intentando sonar segura)

**- Ha pasado mucho tiempo des de la última vez que nos vimos, pero aun la tengo muy nítida** (dijo llevándose las manos al cuello)

**- Siempre tuviste una excelente memoria** (forzando una sonrisita).

**- si, muy buena** (Spike se giró hacía ángel) puedes dejarnos solos, todo estará bien.

**- ¿seguro?**

**- si, creo que este es un momento de esos…ya sabes… papi y su niñita.**

**- de acuerdo, estaré en mi despacho, cualquier cosa aprieta el botón y bajaré** (mostrándole un interruptor en frente de la celda y le dio la llave de la celda donde estaba confinada Anja)

**- ¡Ángelus, no! dijiste que no me dejarías a solas con él.**

**- no, yo dije que no dejaría que te matase **(Ángel se giró hacía Spike) ¿vas a matarla?

**- ¿Estás de broma? Estoy muy cansado para matar nada, necesitaría dormir un poco antes.**

**- En ese caso, no pinto nada aquí abajo ¿no?**

**- No** (dijo con una sonrisita Spike)

**- ¡Ángel! No me dejes a solas con él, me matará **(suplicó)**.**

**- Ha dicho que no. **(Poniendo carita de inocencia)** si, se le ve muy cansado.**

**- ¡Ángel! **(intentó una última vez, pero Ángel ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía la planta principal).

**- Me parece que nos quedamos solos, pajarillo** (dijo entrando en al celda y cerrando la puerta tras de si)

**- Spike, por favor** (dijo Anja intentando volver a recuperar la compostura)

**- no, no, no** (dijo haciendo petar la lengua contra el cielo de la boca) me parece que mi dulce pajarito ha sido una cría muy pero que muy traviesa.

**- SPIKE, POR FAVOR, escúchame no es lo que parece, yo te explico.**

**- ¿Spike? Oh no pajarillo, no. Spike es para los amigos, y mis amigos no intenta matarme a mí y a mi familia.**

**- Fue un mal entendido, deja que te explique.**

**- pajarillo, te explicaste muy pero que muy bien **(Spike se sentó en la cama junto a Anja y le tomó las manos dulcemente)** fuiste una niña muy mala, Anja **(picándole en las manos dulcemente)** Intentaste matar a tu Sire y eso está muy feo, Anja. Muy pero que muy feo **(Spike le hablaba como si Anja tuviera 2 añitos).

**- ¿Qué piensa hacerme? **(dijo en pánico)

**- Papi está muy enfadado contigo** (una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en el rostro de Spike).** Anja has sido una cría muy mala. Y ahora papi tendrá que castigarte.**

**- Por favor Spike **

**-** plaff (una tremenda bofetada resonó en la celda, Anja se llevó la mano a la mejilla) **Es Sire, ¡Maldita, mocosa ingrata! **(dijo con furia Spike) **Voy a enseñarte cual es tu lugar, cría** (dijo con cara de demonio sacándose él látigo que llevaba amarrado a la correa). **Te aseguro que cuando haya acabado contigo se te habrán quitado cualquier deseo de alzarte contra mi o mis amigos. ¡En posición! **(rugió Spike)

**- Por favor, Sire, déjame que me explique, yo no quise** (Anja lloraba)

**- Anja, no quiero oír salir nada de esa boquita tuya que no sea dolor y arrepentimiento, ahora asume la posición o te juro que utilizaré un cepillo de plata en vez del látigo** (Anja lo miró una última vez con su mejor mirada de pobre damisela en apuros, pero no logró más que un bufido de rechazo de Spike. Así que procedió a desnudarse por completo y ponerse de rodillas y con los brazos en cruz frente a frente de su Sire). **Ya sabes lo que te toca decir, cría** (dijo Spike sonando lo más rígido e inflexible posible. Anja bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos).

**- He sido una cría ingrata y desnaturalizada, por favor, Sire, castígueme para poder volver a ser una buena cría para mi Sire.**

**- ¿Cuáles son tus faltas, cría?**

**- ataque a mi Sire.**

**- Más bien, intentaste matar a tu Sire.**

**- Intenté matar a mi sire **(Anja lloraba amárgame no por estar arrepentida, nada más lejos, sino porque sabía que Spike quizás no la matara pero lo más seguro es que la torturara durante días, quien sabe quizás durante meses).

**- ¿Y qué se les hace a las crías que se alzan contra su Sire?**

**- Se les da una muerte ejemplar.**

**- Eso es **(Amarrándole por la barbilla y alzándola para que lo mirase a los ojos),** se les da una muerte ejemplar. Pero tú, mi querido pajarillo, no vas a escapar de esta tan fácilmente. Te aseguro que vas a suplicarme que acabe contigo **(la mirada de Spike era aterradora, des de que recuperara su alma que Spike no había hablado con esa dureza. Spike dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e hizo estallar el látigo contra el suelo, el sonido del látigo hizo estremecerse a Anja. El siguiente chasquido no estalló contra el suelo sino contra la píel de Anja) ZWASS

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah **(Anja gritó al sentir su piel romperse por el látigo de su Sire. Spike esperó un minuto a que la herida recién causada a Anja empezara a cicatrizar, sonrió malévolamente y volvió a dejar caer el látigo sobre la misma zona)**.**

**- ZWASS**

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah **(el dolor era aun más intenso que la vez anterior, pero Naja sabía que no debía abandonar la posición hasta que su Sire se lo dijera. Lo había aprendido en el pasado. Una vez Spike abandonó la posición y Ángelus le echó aceite hirviendo por encima, para asegurarse que su crío aprendía obediencia. Y ella no creía que sería capaz de soportar un dolor así).

**- ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS **(Spike descargaba el látigo una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de ANja, asegurándose no dejar un recodo sin castigar) **ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS **(Spike estaba decidido a darle una soberana paliza, una que cómo é mismo le había dicho, le sirviera para quitarse de la cabeza de una vez por todas que podía atacarlos a su familia o a él)** ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (**el cuerpo de Anja empezó pronto a sangrar, pero no abandonaba su posición, no era fortaleza sino miedo lo que la mantenía allí clavada).

**- Niña mala, Niña muy pero que muy mala, no se le hace pupa a papi ni a sus amigos **(dijo Spike y decidió que le daría 20 latigazos más y pasaría al cepillito de plata. Los vampiros son alérgicos a al plata, por lo que el simple y mero contacto con ella les ocasiona una especie de quemaduras muy dolorosas)** ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS ZWASSS.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOO NO MÁS SIRE, NO VOLVERÉ A ATACARLE **(Anja gritaba y suplicaba, pero aun estaba muy lejos del verdadero arrepentimiento y Spike lo sabía)**.**

**- ¡De píe! **(ordenó Spike. Anja lentamente se levantó, a penas podía consigo misma, estaba recubierta de laceraciones y de su propia sangre) **Quietecita ahí** (Y Spike salió de la celda, cerrándola y fue a la armería y tomó un saquito con una especie de escamas y el cepillo de plata. Y regresó a la celda y se sentó sobre la cama. Naja había permanecido de píe en el mismo punto exacto que la había dejado- Spike sonrió, quizás aun no hubiera logrado hacerla cambiar de parecer pero si que había logrado que recordara a quien debía rendir total obediencia y pleitesía). **Muy Bien Anja, Ahora quiero que vengas hasta aquí y te tumbes sobre mi regazo. Papi va a ponerte un poquito de cenizas de Phoenix en tus heridas y después recibirás 116 nalgadas con el cepillito. Después ya podrás descansar unas cuantas horitas para que puedas sanar debidamente y recapacitar sobre tus faltas. Mañana por la mañana ya volveremos a charlar **(y ese charlar sonó oscuro y terrorífico. Anja sabía que Spike no iba a dejarlo en una simple paliza, sabía que si no la mataba es porque planeaba hacerla sufrir hasta la locura).

**- Sire, por favor clemencia, ya aprendí, lo juro, nunca más volveré a decepcionarlo ni defraudarlo, tendrá mi plena y absoluta sumisión. Pero no utilice las cenizas y el cepillo de plata, el látigo ya fue suficiente, ya aprendí** (Anja suplican y Spike solo sonreía)

- **Eso ya lo sé, mi pequeño pajarillo** (dijo acariciándole la mejilla),** mi pajarillo no volverá a portarse mal con su Sire, nunca más** (dijo hablándole dulcemente mientras le tomaba de la mano y la llevaba delicadamente hacía la cama). **Pero ahora debo castigar tus nefastas y deshonrosas acciones pasadas. **(dijo sentándose él en la cama y dejando a Anja frente a frente a ella)** Ahora, pequeña, sobre mi regazo**.

Anja se acercó lentamente y se inclinó sobre el regazo de su sire pero justo cuando él iba a acomodarla ella se giró velozmente y le clavó los dedos en el cuello. Spike no se lo esperaba y le pilló con la guardia baja. Anja pudo clavarle muy bien los dedos y después lo lanzó contra la pared. Pero no dejó que éste se recuperara y se levantará, nada más lanzarlo se lanzó ella rápidamente contra él y volvió a clavarle los dedos en el mismo punto, sus dedos ya estaban atravesando la piel y se abrían camino hacía el músculo. Spike, intentaba recuperar la verticalidad pero Anja decidió, calvarle los colmillos y beber de él, estaba vaciándolo por completo. Necesitaba toda la sangre posible para sanar sus heridas, y nada como la sangre de tu propio Sire para sanar. Anja ya estaba casi recuperada cuando Spike, aprovechando que la chica se confió pensando que su Sire estaba casi vaciado, pudo apartarla de un empujón. Pero Spike estaba bastante debilitado, solo alcanzó a activar el botón de alarma. En menos de 3 segundos estaban todos allí abajo. Ángel, Liam y Connor. Anja estaba desnuda con el pelo alborotado, llena de marcas del látigo, que aunque ya se había cerrado y casi curado por completo aun eran visibles, y con la boca toda cubierta de sangre de Spike. Spike estaba tirado en el suelo sujetándose la yugular. Liam, al ver a su padrino en el suelo tirado y a Anja reducida a una bestia sedienta de sangre se lanzó contra ella, pero está lo esperaba y tras esquivarlo se movió con velocidad y también le clavó los colmillos. Pero antes que Ángel pudiera saltar sobre ella y romperle el cuello y socorrer a su pequeño. Anja, se separó rápidamente de Liam y empezó a vomitar la sangre que acababa de ingerir. Ángel corrió a proteger a Liam, lo tenía en sus brazos, y estaba comprobando como de profundas eran las marcas de los dientes en el cuellecito de su pequeño, mientras de reojo controlaba lo que hacía Anja. Connor se acercó lentamente hacía Anja.


	34. Chapter 34

**- Sácame de aquí, vayámoslos lejos, ellos no nos dejaran ser felices** (le dijo Anja acercándose a él)

**- vayámonos lejos** (repitió Connor casi en un susurro).

- **si, mi amor** (dijo dulcemente, incorporándose y mirando tiernamente a Connor y acariciándole el pelo).

**- si, mi amor** (volvió a repetir Connor oscureciéndosele la mirada)

**- Huyamos, lejos, solos tú y yo** (Anja se abrazó fuertemente contra el pecho de Connor, Connor la envolvió en su abrazo mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla).

**- Mi amor** (dijo Connor y entonces Anja clavó sus colmillos en la clavícula de Connor y empezó a beber con pasión, necesitaba todo el poder y lo necesitaba ahora).

Anja sabía que ni Ángel ni Spike iban a dejarla salir de allí con vida, no tras haber vuelto a atacarlos. Ángel dejó con cuidado a Liam con Spike, que lo agarró con cuidado y se abalanzó contra Anja, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros, el mismo alzó su mano para que se detuviera. Ángel se detuvo y miró atónito a su hijo. Connor parecía muy sosegado, demasiado calmado para estar siendo vaciado, y para acabar. Connor le sonrió levemente. Fue entonces que Anja cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello. Todo le ardía, volvió a vomitar pero era como si la sangre de Connor y la de Liam hubiera sido ácido sulfúrico en vez de sangre. Connor se arrodillo y se puso mejilla con mejilla con Anja. Y le susurró al oído.

- **Nadie ataca a mi familia y vive para contarlo, lo siento, porque yo realmente te amaba** (y tras susurrarle eso al oído, aunque allí todos lo había oído perfectamente, le rompió el cuello. Connor se quedó unos instantes inmóvil sin poder ni reaccionar. Nadie se movía, no entendían muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Connor respiró hondo y salió con ese mimo temple frío que había demostrado de la celda, al pasar al lado de Spike le dijo**). Si quieres clavarle una estaca en el corazón, no te detendré** (y subió a su habitación. No podía más pero no iba a desmoronarse delante de nadie).

En ese momento entraron Xander y Willow, que se habían cruzado con Connor, que solo les había dicho que todos les esperaban en el sótano. Cuando Willow llegó al sótano y vio el panorama corrió a ayudar a sus amigos. Ángel, agarró el cuerpo de Anja, que aun no había regresado, y lo dejó sobre la cama y miró a Spike.

- En tus manos está Spike, tú decides. Si no crees que puedes acabar con ella, yo lo haré (dijo alargándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Spike tomó la mano y se levantó sin soltar a Liam ni por un segundo. Spike miró a su ahijado durante un buen rato y dirigió su mirada hacía Willow).

**- Devuélvele el alma **(dijo muy serio Spike).

- **¡Spike! ¿Estás seguro? Ella no es tan fuerte, no lo soportará.**

**- debe aprender el daño que causa, sino puede ser por las buenas** (refiriéndose a la paliza que le había dado) **será por malas. Willow adelante** (y se cargó mejor a Liam y subió al hall para recostar a Liam y ponerles unas mantas para que no pillara frío. Había perdido bastante sangre).

Willow se quedó abajo con Anja haciendo el conjuro que le devolvería el alma, la chica estaba profundamente enferma debido a la sangre que había ingerido de Connor y Liam. Y que su cuello no podía recomponerse bien porque en ese estado casi no tenía poder alguno, así que Ángel decidió que tras encadenar a Anja, Willow estaría segura, y la dejó trabajar. Quería ver como estaban sus chicos, sobre todo Connor.

Toc toc

**- ahora no papá **(dijo Connor que estaba llorando sobre su almohada. Pero ángel no hizo caso y entró en la habitación) **¡He dicho que ahora no!(**rugió Connor furioso).


	35. Chapter 35

Toc toc

**- ahora no papá **(dijo Connor que estaba llorando sobre su almohada. Pero ángel no hizo caso y entró en la habitación) **¡He dicho que ahora no!(**rugió Connor furioso).

**- hijo, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado ahí abajo.**

**- vale, pero no ahora **(le volvió a decir furioso)

**- hijo, sé que estás dolido, pero**

**- ¡Pero que papá! ¿Ya se me pasará?** (dijo Connor con sarcasmo. Ángel se quedó mudo porque eso era lo que le iba a decir, más o menos).

**- Connor, qué ha pasado ahí abajo?**

**- Pues que ella me ha roto el corazón y yo le he roto el cuello, bastante justo ¿no?**

**- Connor, no me refería a eso. **

**- cuando salí con ella, no sabía que os había intentado matar, lo juro. No lo sabía. Y cuando lo supe…yo la quiero papá, no sabes qué es querer a alguien que sabes que ha intentado matar a las personas que más quieres en este mundo. **

**- Me hago una idea…**(la madre de Connor, Darla, se encargó de hacer eso mismo con él. Y él cuando era Ángelus disfrutaba jugando a ese juego con sus victimas).

**- Pero sabes que papá, tengo quedarte la razón las drogas son malas, pero son mucho peor para los vampiros **(Ángel entonces cayó en la reacción de Anja tras beber de Liam y de Connor).

**- Quizás el porro de ayer fuera más cargado de lo normal **(dijo con una mueca**). Lo siento papá, sé que te prometí que no volvería a fumar y que no volvería a dejar a Liam meterse esa mierda. Pero necesitaba asegurarme que si Anja…si ella…** (No le salían las palabras, no podía decirlo) **necesitaba asegurarme que nada malo le pasará al enano**.

**- ¿Qué llevaban los Porros?**

**- Básicamente marihuana.**

**- ¿y? **

**- ¡Ah si! También puse algo de polvo de plata y hojas de verbena, puse una dosis muy leve de plata para nosotros, pero casi letal para un vampiro.**

**- ¡Dios! nunca pensé que me alegrará que mis hijos se drogaran.**

**- que no te oiga Liam jaja **(dijo forzando una risa).

**- ¿La ha matado?**

**- no, ya te dije que no lo haría, Willow está abajo, le devolverá el alma.**

**- ella no la quería de vuelta **(dijo un poco triste)**.**

**- Eso no lo dudo, pero yo tampoco quiero que intenten matar a mi familia, ¿justo también?**

**- ¿Y ahora qué? **(preguntó Connor)

**- sinceramente hijo, no tengo ni idea.**

**-** **No la quiero cerca.**

**- No creo que tampoco ella quiera quedarse. **

**- ¿Y Spike?**

**- es su sire, sé lo que siente por Anja, pero también sé lo que siente por vosotros…**

**- dirás por Liam.**

**- dije por vosotros, aun sé lo que me digo, hijo** (riñéndole, Connor no pudo evitar reírse, su padre no podía evitar ser padre ni en instante así. Ángel también se rió).

**- ¿Se quedará?**

**- ya conoces a Spike, le gusta hacer como que no nos necesita, pero somos su familia…¿A quién me recuerda a mi eso? **(dijo Ángel alzando una ceja).

**-** No me parezco a Spike en nada, si es eso lo que estás insinuando (dijo ofendido).

**-** ¡Ey! ¿Quién no se parece a quién? (dijo Spike lazándose en la cama de Liam.

**- ¿es que en esta casa nadie conoce la palabra intimidad? **(dijo frustrado Connor y se puso la almohada en la cara para no verlos).

**-** ¿Y Liam?

**-** total recover, está en el salón con la tele (Connor rodó los ojos pero nadie se dio cuenta porque tenía una almohada tapando sus bonitos ojos) ¡Ese chico! Estoy seguro que le pones una caja de oreos y una pizza delante de su tumba y vuelve del otro mundo.

**Oye destructorcito, quería hablar contigo de lo de antes**

- **Plata, había plata en la sangre de Liam y Connor **(dijo cansado Connor si quitarse la almohada de la cara. Spike le quitó de un tirón la almohada)

- **Algo así tenía que ser, pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.**

- **Sea lo que sea, que espere a mañana, estoy cansado, ¡Acaban de intentar desangrarme, por si no te habías percatado!**

- **Niñito, acabo de condenar a mi única cría a sufrir la mayor calamidad que existe, así que entenderás que ¡No estoy para muchos sarcasmos! ¿La chica que amabas ha intentado matarte? ¿Y a quien no le ha pasado eso alguna que otra vez? **(soltó una carcajada burlona. Lo cierto de los que estaban allí en esa habitación a todos) Tampoco es tu primera novia homicida (dijo rodando los ojos Spike)…**Pero yo, yo… ¡Yo soy su padre!**

- **Muy bien DarthVader **(dijo Conn) ahora déjame solo, ¡dejadme los dos!

- **¡No! **(dijo Spike cruzándose de brazos)

- **Pues muy bien, en ese caso,¡ me iré yo!**

- **Connor, lo siento hijo pero…**(Connor lo miró extrañado) **sigues castigado, no vas a ninguna parte.**

- **¡Fantástico! Pues grrrrrrr **(Connor gruñó todo lleno de frustración ¡ Joder! acababa de romperle el cuello a su novia que estaba intentando desangrarlo vivo. ¿Era pedir tanto un poquito de soledad e intimidad?)

- **Eso lo han sacado de ti, ¡los dos! **(dijo Spike a Ángel, Ángel solo negó con la cabeza)

- Hijo (empezó a decir ängel)

- ¡No, ahora estaba hablando yo! Pide turno grandullón. Connor, siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto, todo es culpa mía si hace siete ocho años yo le hubiera parado los píes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Nadie hubiera jugado con tus sentimientos y nadie se habría visto herido. Connor, sé que ahora es muy pronto, pero solo espero que un día puedas llegar a perdonarme (y Spike se puso serio, algo muy poco usual en él. Connor lo miró y agradeció el gesto. Peo él no estaba enfadado con Spike, estaba enfadado con él mismo, y con Anja, en ese orden).

- **Que tierno William ¿Me vas a dar un besito, ahora?** (preguntó burlonamente Connor, y de esa forma le hacía saber que no le guardaba ningún rencor. Connor no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, así que Spike tenía una peculiar manera de expresarse entre ellos con batallas de sarcasmo).

- **Te voy a dar una paliza maldito mocoso tocapelotas**

- **Eh eh eh parad vosotros dos, nada de palabrotas en mi casa.**

- **¿des de cuando? **(dijeron extrañados Spike y Connor)

- **¡Desde siempre! Aunque nadie parece hacer mucho caso a esa norma, últimamente. Quizás deba volver a instaurar lo de nalgada por palabrota.**

- **Oh Ángel, cuando te cabreas, tú también sueltas, alguna que otra perla** (dijo Spike con una sonrisa picarona)

- **Es verdad, papá, te he oído decir alguna que otra que ni Liam en sus mejores pataletas.**

- **¡DEJAD A LIAM EN PAZ! **(gritó Liam des del salón, Connor, Spike y Ángel no pudieron aguantarse la risa. Liam se levantó furioso del sofá y entró en la habitación) **¡JO! ¡Siempre igual! Siempre os tenéis que meter conmigo ¡Incluso cuando no va para nada conmigo!** (dijo poniendo pucheros)** ¿cómo hiciste eso? **(preguntándole a Connor mientras hacía que Spike le hiciera un hueco en su propia cama)

- **¿el qué? **(Connor ahora estaba perdido)

- **Que vomitará así la sangre, fue bestial, una pasada, tío, tienes que enseñarme ese truco, ¿te imaginas?** (Liam estaba todo emocionado, parecía mentira que minutos atrás estuviera medio inconsciente)** oye baby, ¿quieres sangre de la buena?, muerde** (decía Liam con mucha chulería)** y después de morderme una mezcla entre la niña del exorcista y Carrie jajajaja **(Liam se estaba destornillando. Pero era el único que lo encontraba gracioso)

- **Liam, no tiene gracia, no te das cuenta que casi te desangra ahí abajo, si tu hermano no te hubiera hecho… **(Y Ángel se dio cuenta que no quería que Liam supiera como lo había hecho Connor para que Anja vomitara sangre. La plata en una sola dosis, o en poca cantidad es inofensiva, pero en varias dosis o en dosis considerables puede ser perniciosa para la salud de los mortales)**…ese truco** (dijo forzado)**, estaríamos todos ahora muertos.**

- **¡Bah! ¡No! seguro que habríamos encontrado alguna triquiñuela de último momento**

- **¿Eso es lo que piensas?** (dijo escandalizado Ángel)

- **Eso es lo que pasa siempre papá** (dijo como si su padre fuera tontito)

- **¡Liam Ruppert Galway!** (empezó a reñirle Ángel cuando una especie de explosión se produjo en el sótano y todos salieron corriendo para ver lo que había sucedido y si Xander y Willow estaban bien)


	36. Chapter 36

- **Willow, cariño,¿ estás bien?** (dijo Ángel sacándola de la celda que estaba llena de una especie de neblina amarilla)

- **Ajum ajum ajum **(Willow solo tosía)** Creo que algo salió mall en el conjuro ajum ajum ajum ¡Xanders! ajum ajum ajum **

- **Estoy aquí, tranquilos, la habitación de mi compañero de piso olía peor ajum ajum ajum **(se oía la voz de Xander pero con tanta humareda amarilla no se veía nada).** Chicos, estooo…cómo decirlo…creo que tenemos un pequeño problema **(dijo Xanders con voz de preocupación)

- **¿qué pasa?** (preguntó Ángel)

- **¿y Anja? **(preguntó Spike)

- **A eso me refería con el pequeño problema** (y Xander salió de la humareda amarillenta con una niñita morena y pecosa de unos cuatro años dormidita entre los brazos y se la puso en los brazos a Spike) **¡Enhorabuena, es una niña! **

- **Pero tiene alma** (se apresuró a decir Willow. Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos mirando a la niña)

- **¡Me cago en la puta!** (finalmente rompió el silencio Liam y Ángel le dio un collejón) **Aaaaaauuu**

- **Hay un niño pequeño en casa** (le riñó ángel).

- **A parte de ti** (dijo con una sonrisita burlona Connor)

- **¿no es adorable? **(dijo Willow poniéndole caritas a pesar de estar dormida)

- **¿Qué demonios ha pasado Willow?** (dijo al fin Spike que en hasta entonces se había quedado mudo con la niñita dormida en sus brazos).

- **El hechizo de devolver el alma es muy complicado, ya os lo dije, creo que algo salió mal.**

- **¡En serio!** (dijo Spike) **te pedí que le devolvieras el alma no que la redujeras como un jíbaro.**

- **Y le he devuelto el alma** (dijo un poco asustada Willow que no le gustaba que Spike le gritara así)

- **¡Y los dientes de leche! **(en ese momento Spike agarra la cabecita de la niña aun dormida y le mira las encias) **bufff** (respiró aliviado) **son normales.**

- **Es una niñita normal** (volviendo a poner caritas)

- **¿Qué hago yo con una niñita normal?**

- **Pues no lo sé tío Spike, pero mejor la vistes antes que alguien te tome por un pederasta, un tipo teñido de rubio, con cazadora de cuero y una niña de tres o cuatro años desnuda en los brazos, pues jajajaja Auuuu** (esta vez la colleja fue de parte de Spike)

- **Hablo en serio, reviértelo, haz algo.**

- **No puedo, es muy pequeñita, podría matarla.**

- **Ya estás cambiándola, y devolviéndola a su edad **(dijo Spike puntualizando cada palabra).

- **Lo siento Spike, pero es muy peligroso, y una cosa es cargarme a un vampiro y otra bien distinta cargarme una ricura así** (otra vez poniendo voces)

- **Willoooooow** (dijo intentando controlarse y en ese momento la niñita se despertó y todos volvieron a quedarse mudos, parecían más asustados que cuando cerraron la boza del infierno, por primera vez)

- ¿**Papi**? (dijo sonriendo dulcemente y agarrándole el labio inferior a Spike)

- **Jajaja** (Connor estaba doblado de la risa, Spike le echó una mirada asesina y después miró a ángel para que le echara una mano)

- **Chicos, arriba **(dijo intentando no reírse él también y sonar lo suficientemente serio para que los chicos le hicieran caso).

- **No que va, me lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí abajo jajaja** (dijo Connor entre risas)

- **Si, yo también **(dijo Liam) **jajaja**.

- **Ángeeeeel** (Spike estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

- **Papi** (volvió a repetir la mini Anja)

- **¿Si, pajarillo?** (le salió tan natural que hasta él mismo se sorprendió)

- **Pipi**

- **¿ahora?** (la niña asintió y Spike quedó con cara de pánico)

- **Ya la acompañó yo, anda **(dijo Willow)** ven conmigo preciosa**

- **Noooooooooooooooooo noooooooooooooooooo** (lloraba) **noooooo papi no dejes que me lleve noooooooooooooooooooooo **(lloraba aun más)

- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhh no pajarillo mio, shhhhh Willow no te quiere hacer daño, solo te va a acompañar al tocador.**

- **Nooooo pipi, papi pipi **(ya nerviosa la niña)

- **Ok, ok, yo te entro pero tu haces tus cositas sola ¿sabes verdad?** (dijo en pánico y la niña sonrió y asintió. Spike bajó los hombros derrotado y la acompañó al cuarto de baño)

- **Me da igual cuanto te paguen estos, te doy el doble si no la cambias jajaja** (dijo Connor a Willow en cuanto Spike salió a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de baño con Anja entre sus brazos).

- **Es que no sabría hacerlo igualmente, no sé lo que ha pasado, no entiendo que ha podido ir mal, bueno es un hechizo muy complicado hay múltiples factores que pueden ir mal y**

- **Vale Willow **(dijo Liam pasándole el brazo por encima)** tú ahora descansa, y con la cabeza ya libre de humos amarillos te pondrás a analizar mejor lo que pasó y ver si hay alguna manera de volver a Anja a la edad adulta.**

- **O a los 16** (dijo Ángel)

- **¿Qué?** (dijeron Connor y Liam a la vez)

- **¿Que? Era la edad que Anja tenía cuando Spike la convirtió.**

- **Jajaja ¡Connor, tío, estabas saliendo con una menor! jajaja**

- **¡Calla imbécil!** (dándole un collejón) **tenía 116 años**

- **Auuuu ¡Papá! Connor me ha pegadoooo** (quejándose como un crio mientras Connor le hacía muecas)

**¡Papá! Connor me ha pegadoooo **(imitando a la perfección a su hermano) **Auuuu** (esta vez Ángel le dio el pescozón a Connor)

- **¡Chicos no empecéis, creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido ración más que suficiente de chiquilladas!**

- **Jajaja** (se rieron Liam y Connor y Ángel les plantó una fuerte palmada a cada uno) PLASS PLASS **Auuuuu** (y los dos se cubrieron la retaguardia)

- **ARRIBA HE DICHO! ¿O OS LO TIENE QUE DECIR MI CINTURÓN?** (dijo llevándose la mano a la hebilla como si se fuera a quitar el cinturón. Los dos corrieron a super velocidad hasta el apartamento)

- **Ángel ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (se escuchó a Spike gritar asustado des del cuarto de baño. ángel se pasó la mano por la cara, respiró hondo y fue a ayudar al padre primerizo)

FIN


End file.
